Les lèvres d'un garçon
by Valdermore
Summary: UA. Harry Potter est un jeune écrivain en mal d'inspiration qui a des relations difficiles avec sa belle-famille. Alors que lui et sa femme font des démarches d'adoption pour de mauvaises raisons, il rencontre un orphelin qui va bouleverser sa vie. Slash HPTR. Pas une shota fic.
1. On ne se rencontre qu'en se heurtant

**Disclaimer :** le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété de JKR.

**Rating :** M - NC17

**Résumé :** UA. Harry Potter est un jeune écrivain qui a des relations difficiles avec sa belle-famille. Alors que lui et sa femme font des démarches d'adoption pour de mauvaises raisons, il rencontre un jeune orphelin.

**Genres :** Drama / Romance

**Paring :** HPTJ

CHAPITRE 1 :

A vingt-quatre ans Harry Potter avait pris pour épouse Ginny Weasley, la sœur de son meilleur ami. Ronald n'était d'ailleurs pas très enchanté à l'idée que sa sœur se marie avec qui que ce soit. Cela avait créé des tensions et de violentes disputes entre les deux anciens camarades. Mais à présent il acceptait plus ou moins Harry, même si étrangement il ne téléphonait plus, ne l'invitait plus à venir partager une soirée entre amis, et ne le voyait plus que lors des fêtes de famille. Le jeune homme délaissé pensait qu'une fois sa relation officialisée avec Ginny, tout reviendrait à son état normal. Il se le dit et répéta encore une fois lors du mariage quand il se retrouva seul à une table pendant que sa femme dansait avec Mr Weasley. Il se rassura ainsi pendant quelques mois encore. Puis il oublia. Il se dit qu'il trouverait d'autres amis, et il n'y pensa même plus. Il se dit que sa famille lui suffisait. Ils essayèrent de faire un enfant, mais après maints essais Harry appris alors qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de famille. Ginny était stérile.

Les disputes recommencèrent. Ronald rejeta la faute sur Harry, sa sœur ne pouvait pas être stérile, toutes les femmes de sa famille avait eu de nombreux enfants. Malgré les résultats d'analyses en double exemplaire il s'obstina à faire de lui sa bête noire. Finalement il aurait encore préféré que Ginny accepte la demande de Dean Thomas qui s'était déclaré quand il avait appris qu'Harry ne comptait pas rompre un jour.

Le jeune marié ne put supporter les accusations. Il s'enferma pendant deux semaines dans son bureau. Il ne put rien écrire pourtant, pas une seule idée ou phrase cohérente ne lui vint à l'esprit. Ronald disait qu'il n'était qu'un raté se cachant derrière l'amour de l'art et des lettres pour se donner un semblant de métier. C'était ainsi à présent qu'il considérait le métier d'écrivain. C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait encouragé à écrire son premier article pour le journal de l'école.

Ginny le sortit de sa torpeur. Elle l'obligea à venir s'asseoir dans le salon et le supplia d'adopter. «Pour le bien de notre couple, et pour mon frère, pour qu'il se calme».

C'est ainsi que moins de trois mois avant ses vingt-cinq ans, Harry se retrouva devant un orphelinat, traînant des pieds derrière sa femme, un air indifférent sur le visage.

«Bonjour messieurs dames, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine d'entrer. Nous allons remplir les papiers.»

Ils passèrent deux heures dans le bureau à tenter de réunir toutes les informations avec la secrétaire. Ensuite ils rencontrèrent le directeur de l'orphelinat. Un homme avec un nom à coucher dehors, Harry le retint car il aimait donner à ses personnages des noms originaux. Mr Dumbledore les accueillit donc, leur fit faire le tour du bâtiment, et les fit assister à un cours d'histoire de terminale. Un élève leur jeta un regard curieux, puis se renfrogna en voyant Harry. Cet incident fut comme un coup de fouet pour le jeune marié. Il se demanda soudain s'il ne passait pour un malpoli depuis son arrivée. Le directeur sembla remarquer son malaise, et lui chuchota à l'oreille que ce garçon était sur la défensive chaque fois qu'un couple venait pour adopter. La sonnerie retentit et Harry n'en sut pas plus.

«Bien vous pouvez revenir dans deux semaines, et nous organiserons des rencontres en vue de l'adoption. Chaque fois vous serez accompagnés d'une assistante sociale qui donnera son impression sur le contact établi avec l'enfant. A ce propos vous ne nous avez pas fait part de votre préférence concernant l'âge.

-Oh eh bien, nous ne savons pas encore très bien mais un enfant assez jeune serait sans doute le mieux, qu'en dis-tu chéri ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Un enfant encore jeune... ce doit être plus facile non ?

-Pourquoi ? De toute manière il finira par grandir... Mais c'est comme tu veux. Je m'en... Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence.

-Eh bien, prenez le temps d'en rediscuter et nous reverrons cela à notre prochaine entrevue. Au revoir.»

Le retour se fit en silence, sous la pluie.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau à l'orphelinat. Ils virent trois garçons âgés de huit, sept et trois ans. Une fille de dix ans. Le directeur suggéra qu'ils voient des adolescents, mais chaque fois ce fut la même constatation. Aucun lien ne semblait se former, ou du moins l'un des deux semblait avoir atteint le paroxysme de l'antipathie.

«Êtes-vous certain que vous désirez adopter Mr Potter ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous ne semblez manifester aucune volonté à aller vers l'enfant.»

Il ne répondit plus rien. L'assistante fit donc part de ses remarques au directeur, au grand dam de Ginny qui, rouge de honte, s'emmura dans un silence gêné. Le vieil homme demanda à voir Harry seul.

«Est-ce votre femme qui désire adopter ?

-C'est une décision commune.

-Est-ce elle ou vous qui avez exprimé le désir d'avoir un enfant ?

-... c'est elle.

-Et pour quelles raisons avez-vous accepté son désir d'adoption ?

-...je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas avoir d'enfants.

-Vous êtes encore jeunes, et vous vous êtes mariés cette année. Pourquoi une telle précipitation ?»

Harry avait envie de fuir ce bureau. Fuir toutes ces questions. Fuir cet homme qui semblait le transpercer du regard. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

«Entrez!

-Bonjour professeur. Excusez-moi madame Mc Gonagall m'envoie pour une colle.

-Tu as encore été collé Tom ?

-Il semblerait.

-Bien, je vais remplir la feuille. Tu veux bien aller attendre dans le couloir le temps que je finisse avec Mr Potter.»

Le garçon le regarda avec curiosité cette fois, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

«Veuillez m'excuser.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est le jeune homme que nous avons vu l'autre fois n'est-ce pas ? Lors du cours d'histoire.

-Oui en effet, c'est Tom. Vous vous souvenez de lui ?

-Je me souviens des gens en général, ça fait partie de mon métier.

-Je vois.»

Le directeur eut un regard malicieux derrière ses lunettes à monture en écaille. Peu après Harry sorti du bureau, mais il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

«Encore évanoui dans la nature...» murmura le vieil homme.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Harry resta pensif pendant quelques heures, puis la routine repris. Ils avaient rendez-vous une nouvelle fois dans trois jours, et il échafaudait déjà des plans pour ne pas y aller. Finalement sa femme insista tant qu'il se résigna. Ce fut moins éprouvant que la dernière fois, car ils eurent quelques problèmes administratifs. Le métier d'Harry étant considéré comme une source de revenus peu fiable, et Ginny ayant un salaire moyen, la secrétaire leur signifia que cela risquait de ralentir la procédure. Ils ne virent donc que deux enfants ce jour-là.

Dès qu'ils eurent quittés l'orphelinat, sa femme lui suggéra fortement de s'inscrire à un colloque sur «le polar et les auteurs anglophones».

«Tu pourrais donner des cours d'écriture, ça ferait sans doute bien dans le dossier.

-Pourquoi pas. Mais de toute façon nous n'avons pas encore trouvé chaussure à notre pied.

-Ce serait sans doute déjà fait si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à ton futur enfant.

-Mais je ne peux pas choisir comme ça, comme si c'était un chien qu'on aller adopter à la S.P.A.!

-Ne me sors pas ton baratin idéologique pour justifier ton incapacité à fonder une famille!

-Ah bon, pourtant c'est toi qui est incapable de nous donner un enfant, non ?»

La gifle claqua fort sur sa joue. Beaucoup trop fort. Ginny pleurait maintenant derrière la porte de leur chambre. Harry dormit sur le canapé cette nuit-là, et les deux précédentes également. Ensuite l'affaire se tassa, et il assista à ce colloque. Puis à d'autres, et donna des cours à des amateurs désireux d'apprendre l'art d'écrire un roman noir.

Quand il revint à l'orphelinat à la fin de la semaine, le directeur trouva l'idée excellente et lui proposa même de venir dispenser quelques heures de cours à ses élèves.

«Oh, mais je ne suis pas habilité à enseigner.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas nous ferons ça sous la forme d'exposés et de débats. Il est très enrichissant pour les élèves de parler avec des professionnels. Votre métier est assez atypique si je puis me permettre, vous pourriez leur expliquer en quoi cela consiste d'être écrivain.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de définition, c'est propre à chacun...

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, mais justement exposez leur votre définition du sujet.

-Bon... et quand voulez-vous programmer ces cours ?

-Hum, voyons. Lundi et mercredi prochains ? Vous aurez le temps de vous préparez ?

-Je pense oui.

-Bien dans ce cas, à lundi.

-A lundi.»

Harry sorti du bureau suivi par le directeur. Cette fois-ci Tom attendait dans le couloir.

«Ah Tom! As-tu trouvé les livres que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui.

-Parfait, parfait. Oh à propos, je te présente Mr Potter. Il fera quelques exposés sur le métier d'écrivain, tu l'auras sans doute dans ton cours de littérature contemporaine.

-Bonjour.»

Le garçon lui tendit la main, et Harry lui sourit, essayant de paraître aimable cette fois-ci.

«Bonjour Tom.

-Alors comme ça vous n'êtes pas un de ces bons samaritains stériles en mal d'enfants ?

-... je crains que si.

-Tom, je t'ai déjà dit de cesser ces grossièretés infantiles. Veuillez l'excuser Mr Potter.

-Ce n'est rien.»

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde. Il avait un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres, même si son visage restait neutre.

«Alors la rousse qui vous accompagnait l'autre jour c'est votre femme ?

-En effet. Nous sommes jeunes mariés.

-Je m'en doute, vous devez avoir à peine plus de mon âge non ?

-Je vais avoir vingt-cinq ans dans deux mois.

-Je vois.

-Décidément...

-Pardon ?

-Je ne tombe que sur des gens qui _voient_ ici.

-Tom aime à énoncer des remarques pertinentes. Il faudra vous y faire quand vous l'aurez en cours. Bien sûr ce, nous allons vous laissez disposer Mr Potter.»

Le garçon lui tendit à nouveau la main, et la serra assez fort cette fois-ci.


	2. On prend le thé avec civilité

**NDLR :** Pardon pour le retard dû à un non-accès momentané à internet. J'ai cru mourir mais j'ai survécu et j'ai retrouvé mon clavier d'amour, donc à moins que la providence me joue encore des tours le chapitre 3 devrait arriver sans retard mardi prochain (mercredi au plus tard si je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster dans la journée).

J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et merci aux anciens lecteurs qui suivent la fic ;)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 1<span> :**  
><strong>

Lundi. Foutu lundi de merde!

Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette foutu idée de merde! Pourquoi se résignait-il toujours à faire comme Ginny l'entendait ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que le directeur se range à l'avis de sa femme ? Il aurait fait comme si de rien n'était, et on en aurait plus reparlé. Mais voilà que vieil homme lui proposait de débuter sa carrière de pseudo professeur dans l'école de l'orphelinat... Évidemment il ne pouvait pas refuser. Dans cinq minutes il allait arriver. Ginny tenait à le conduire personnellement, pour qu'il n'ai pas d'accident à cause du stress! Elle le prenait pour un handicapé moteur ou quoi! Toujours est-il qu'il arrivait aux portes de l'Enfer. A priori il était prêt. A priori.

Mais est-on vraiment prêt à affronter une classe de terminale lors de son premier jour ? Non. Définitivement non. Surtout quand on sait qu'un jeune homme plus ou moins inconnu risque de faire des... «remarques pertinentes», dixit Albus Dumbledore. Merde. Merde. Merde! Et Ginny qui ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil! Si seulement il pouvait s'enfuir... Évidemment le directeur l'attendait pile devant l'entrée. Aucune issue de secours en vue. Journée de merde. Vie de merde.

«Bonjour Harry! Vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry ?

-Oui, oui. Tant qu'on y est vous n'avez qu'à me tutoyer.»

Se fut dit plus méchamment qu'initialement prévu, et devant son expression interloquée, il ne put s'empêcher de se justifier.

«Excusez-moi, le stress...»

Le directeur fit un signe de la main pour signifier un vague «peu importe» et l'enjoignit à le suivre. Là Harry ne pouvait plus reculer. Il lui jeta un rapide «bon courage» et se volatilisa en quelques enjambées. Harry entra, et fut surpris par le silence de plomb qui s'installa. Il ne sut dire si c'était de bonne ou de mauvaise augure.

«Bonjour. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je suis écrivain. A ce qu'il paraît je dois vous faire une sorte de cours sur le métier d'écrivain, mais étant loin de prétendre professer quoi que ce soit vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Harry.»

Il s'étonna de voir quelques sourires, et de sentir l'atmosphère se détendre. Apparemment son entrée en matière n'était pas si catastrophique.

«Bien, pour commencer vous pourriez me dire quels genres littéraires vous attirent le plus, vos auteurs préférés, ce qui vous passe par la tête.»

Une main levée! Fin du silence le plus angoissant de sa vie bien qu'il n'ait probablement duré que trente secondes en tout et pour tout.

«J'ai lu récemment Le rouge et le noir de Stendhal, Le deuxième sexe et Les mandarins de Simone de Beauvoir, Nouvelles de Londres de Doris Lessing, Orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen, Le mariage du ciel et de l'Enfer de William Blake, et Madame de Pompadour de Nancy Mitford.»

Dumbledore aurait-il omis de lui dire qu'il lui avait attribué une classe de petits génies ? Harry resta perplexe pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se sentait gênée et rougissait comme une tomate.

«Eh bien... c'est une impressionnante liste de lectures. Quand tu dis que tu as lu tout ces ouvrages récemment, c'est à dire ?

-Euh... ces deux dernières semaines.

-Et lequel est ton préféré ?

-Hum... Les mandarins.

-Bien, et quel est ton prénom ?

-Hermione Granger.

-Et donc tu as lu tous ces livres uniquement pour tes loisirs Hermione ?

-Oui, plus La cantatrice chauve pour la littérature comparée, et Roméo et Juliette pour le cours de littérature anglaise du XVIIe.

-D'accord, très bien. Sinon d'autres personnes peuvent-elles nous faire part de leurs lectures ?»

Depuis tout à l'heure Harry cherchait Tom des yeux, mais n'arrivait pas à le localiser. Peut-être séchait-t-il, ou bien ce n'était pas sa classe de terminale. Ah non, il était au fond, adossé nonchalamment contre la fenêtre, un air de profonde lassitude sur le visage. Et il levait la main.

«Oui?

-Délicieuses pourritures.

-De Joyce Carol Oates ?

-Non non je parlais de vous.»

Et voilà. On y était. Le jeune homme et ses piques assassines. Tiens ça sonnait bien ça d'ailleurs comme titre...

«Ah, nous avons un adepte du jeu de mots on dirait. D'autres lectures ?

-Lady Macbeth.

-Bien, une lecture cursive pour le cours de littérature anglaise je suppose ?

-Pas spécialement.

-Une lecture personnelle donc... Et aimez-vous cette œuvre ?

-On ne peut pas dire que je l'aime, mais elle est pertinente. A tout point de vue.»

Était-ce une pure coïncidence, ou essayait-il de lui faire passer un message ? Quelque chose comme «votre Lady Macbeth à vous elle ne vous fera pas commettre un crime, mais elle vous fera adopter de force». Non il devenait paranoïaque! Tom n'était pas au courant que c'était sa femme qui voulait adopter et non lui. Enfin pas qu'il ne veuille pas du tout, n'est-ce pas. Harry tentait de montrer qu'il n'était absolument pas perturbé par l'attitude et le choix de lectures de Tom, mais c'était apparemment plus ou moins peine perdue. L'adolescent paraissait se délecter du malaise du jeune écrivain. Le cours continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin des deux heures, et bien que d'autres parlèrent un peu de leurs livres de chevet, ou de leurs auteurs préférés, ce fut Tom qui mena la danse. Il aussi était le seul à avoir lu ses livres.

A la fin du cours, un homme l'attendait devant la porte. Il était un peu empâté, la cinquantaine environ, et était vêtu d'un atroce veston de velours qui le boudinait, et dont les boutons étaient prêts à sauter. Il se présenta comme étant le professeur Slughorn, et enseignant le grec et le latin. Puis, Harry n'eut pas le temps d'inspirer deux fois, que le bonhomme l'invita à prendre le thé dans son bureau. Et, horreur, il invita également Tom alors que celui-ci sortait de la salle de classe.

Et merde.

«Vous devez être un peu fatigué après ces deux heures. Quand on a pas l'habitude ça ne pardonne pas. Moi quand j'ai débuté je m'effondrais après chaque journée de travail vous savez. Mais à présent j'ai fait mon petit bonhomme de chemin. Trente ans dans l'éducation ça vous forge! Du ceylan, ou du earl grey ? Ah! Mais maintenant que j'y pense j'ai du thé vert O' Long! Un pur délice, le meilleur de tous les thés verts! N'est-ce pas Tom ?

-Sans nul doute, professeur. Mais je préfère le ceylan avec un peu de lait, vous savez bien.»

Harry remarqua que le jeune homme avait visiblement l'habitude de prendre le thé avec son professeur. D'ailleurs Slughorn crut bon de préciser :

«J'invite souvent quelques élèves à venir discuter, débattre de leurs idées. Ils sont si jeunes, ils ont besoin d'être stimulés intellectuellement.

-Oh, je vois.

-C'est vous qui voyez aujourd'hui...

-Hum ? Ah oui.

-Mr Potter et moi nous sommes déjà rencontrés dans le bureau de Mr Dumbledore, et nous avons vaguement philosophé sur cette «répartie voyante».

-Ah oui? Intéressant, intéressant... Bien hum, que voulez-vous alors Mr Potter ?

-Ce que... je veux ?

-Le professeur Slughorn a le don pour passer du coq à l'âne. Il vous demande quels sont vos désirs en matière de thé.

-Oh, oui bien sûr. Euh... si ça ne vous dérange pas je pense que je vais également prendre le bon vieux ceylan avec du lait.

-Ah! Si jeunes et déjà si conservateurs...

-Mais c'est vous que vous êtes un gastronome accompli professeur.»

La discussion se prolongea ainsi pendant un bon moment, oscillant entre l'ambiance bonne enfant et les tournures complaisantes. Jusqu'à ce que le directeur et Ginny interrompent l'heure du thé - qui entre parenthèses était dépassée depuis environ une heure et demie déjà. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Harry se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit dehors.

«Chéri, je te cherchais, je me demandais où tu étais. Tu ne m'as pas rappelée après ton cours, alors...

-Ah oui désolé, je prenais le thé à vrai dire et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Ah... d'accord.

-Hum, oui et bien nous allons rentrer. Merci Mr Slughorn.

-Mais de rien mon cher ami. Ce sera un plaisir de vous avoir à nouveau pour le thé, si bien sûr vous prévenez votre femme cette fois, pouffa-t-il en lui lançant une œillade. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une aussi charmante épouse se ronge les sangs en vous imaginant accidenté alors que vous ne faites que me tenir un peu compagnie.

-Volontiers. Et bien au revoir.»

Slughorn lui serra chaleureusement la main. Tom lui lança un sobre hochement de tête, mais avec un regard perçant, presque aussi dérangeant que celui du directeur. Harry remarqua que Ginny regardait avec insistance le jeune homme. Il lui en fit la remarque une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture.

«-Mais je ne l'ai pas dévisagé Harry. Tu deviens paranoïaque ou quoi ?

-Ginny c'était flagrant.

-Ce qui est flagrant c'est ton manque de maturité! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'être jaloux comme un pou d'un adolescent ?

-Il a dix-huit ans, c'est déjà presque un adulte. Et puis je ne suis pas jaloux, mais je ne trouve pas ça très correct voilà tout. Lui-même a dû se sentir embarrassé.

-Embarrassé ? Je pense qu'il aime être regardé si tu veux mon avis. Et vu la façon dont il te regardait c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être jalouse.

-Comment ?

-Harry... je t'en prie ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué.

-Remarqué quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-C'est pas croyable ça... tu es un peu connu dans le monde littéraire Harry, tu es encore jeune, et en plus tu es beau. Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

-Attends deux secondes là, tu veux me faire croire qu'il est attiré par moi ?

-Pas forcément attiré, mais en tous cas une chose est sûre il t'admire, ça se voit.

-Il m'admire ? Je crois que tu as une vision assez étriquée de la réalité de la situation. Ce gosse a passé la journée à me lancer des piques, et puis tu l'as vu à peine deux minutes. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis beau, jeune, et que j'ai une renommée ? Comme si ça faisait quelque chose!

-Bien sûr que ça joue Harry. Tu ne remarques pas peut-être quand les femmes se retournent sur toi dans la rue, quand elles te font les yeux doux et rient à toutes tes paroles lorsque nous allons à un dîner ?

-Oh, n'exagère pas! Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois.

-En effet, parce qu'après j'ai pris les devants et j'ai toujours demandé discrètement aux hôtes de mettre un homme en face et à côté de toi. Enfin remarque, apparemment tu ne laisses pas la gent masculine indifférente non plus...

-Quoi! Ginny, tu ne peux pas décider de ma vie comme ça! Tu perds la tête! Je ne suis pas ton petit chien que tu promènes partout avec une pancarte «attention ceci est ma propriété, ne pas toucher, ne pas regarder»! Et arrête à la fin avec Tom, tu te fais des idées.

-Écoute Harry, tu as toujours été... très naïf dirons-nous, alors il est plus que normal que je fasse attention à toi. C'est mon rôle d'épouse aussi.

-Non ça c'est le rôle d'une mère. Et j'en ai ras-le-bol que tu m'infantilises! Je ne suis pas ton fils, et tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie comme ça. D'ailleurs mercredi j'irais seul au lycée.

-Mais c'est mieux que ce soit moi qui conduise...

-Non, tu vois tu recommences. Je ne suis pas ton enfant que tu amènes au lycée et que tu viens rechercher ensuite. De toute façon ce sera plus pratique comme ça. Le professeur Slughorn m'a de nouveau invité à prendre le thé avec lui alors comme ça tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter d'où je suis.

-Tu vas revoir ce garçon alors ?

-Oui, forcément j'ai encore deux heures de cours avec sa classe le mercredi matin avant d'avoir les premières.

-Je voulais dire tu vas le revoir dans un contexte autre. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu lui donnes des heures de cours supplémentaires en buvant du thé avec un vieux pervers.

-Un quoi ?

-Harry, tu ne trouves pas qu'inviter comme ça des élèves dans son bureau est tendancieux ? En plus si tu n'avais pas été là, le gamin se serait retrouvé seul avec lui.

-Mais bien sûr, à part ça c'est moi qui suis paranoïaque. Et bien justement je ferai mieux de prendre le thé avec eux la prochaine fois, histoire de ne pas laisser une pauvre brebis égarée se faire manger par le grand méchant loup.

-Ne commence pas à être ironique, on ne peut jamais discuter avec toi.»

Arrivé à la maison Harry alla se coucher directement. Finalement Tom n'était pas si antipathique que ça.


	3. On se croise au détour des hasards

**NDLR :** La suite légèrement en avance, à partir de demain je n'aurais pas internet jusqu'à vendredi (les joies du déménagement youhou!).

CElise et Stromtrooper2 : Ginny ne sera pas victime d'un lynchage public, du calme rangez les hallebardes aiguisées ^^ Je sais qu'elle est dans la première partie de l'histoire un personnage pénible mais elle a aussi des côtés humains. J'ai l'impression d'avoir créé une piñata x)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 3<span> :

Le mardi fut morne. Ginny s'activa jusqu'à une heure avancée de la matinée, avant de partir en courses. Harry, lui, ne fit pas grand-chose. Vers quatre heures il prit enfin sa douche et s'habilla, puis partit se promener un peu dans les bois. Il longea un moment la rivière, et s'aventura hors des sentiers. Il avait son petit coin favori où de grands rochers s'élevaient couverts de mousse. Il s'assit dans la bruyère, laissant sa tête se renverser en arrière contre cet épais tapis de verdure. Quand Ginny et lui n'avaient que dix-huit ans, l'été il venait ici cueillir des fleurs des champs pour lui laisser sous sa fenêtre chaque jour. Quand l'automne approcha et qu'il n'y eût plus de fleurs il lui laissa des lettres. A l'époque elle avait seize ans et elle attirait déjà beaucoup les garçons. Quand Harry lui avoua enfin ses sentiments et qu'ils firent l'amour quelques semaines plus tard, il comprit qu'elle n'était plus vierge. Il n'était pas son premier, et aujourd'hui il commençait doucement à entrevoir qu'il ne serait pas le dernier.

Il n'y avait pas lieu pour le moment de se séparer ou même de divorcer, mais il sentait que leur relation devenait trop platonique pour pouvoir perdurer. Cependant même si rompre le mariage n'était pas au goût du jour, il allait falloir avouer à Ginny qu'il ne tenait pas à adopter. Pour dire vrai il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu avoir un enfant. Il se sentait trop jeune, trop incertain dans ses décisions pour pouvoir l'élever. Sa femme pensait que la venue d'un bébé balayerait leurs problèmes, mais Harry savait qu'au fond ce n'était qu'un leurre. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître que leur couple n'était pas promis à un avenir, que leur mariage n'avait été qu'un leurre également. Tout ça pour ne pas admettre qu'en effet ils n'auraient pas dû être ensemble. Tout ça parce que Ronald les attendait au tournant et que chacun des trois, dans leurs petits rôles prédéfinis, le savait. Il y avait une partition à jouer, mais c'était à Harry que revenait la tâche pesante d'introduire une première fausse note.

Petit à petit le soleil déclina et l'air printanier se rafraîchit un peu. Pourtant il resta encore une bonne heure, attendant de voir la lune briller entre les branches des arbres. Il pensa à Luna qui les avaient tant fait rire un été alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis autour d'un feu dans le jardin des Weasley. Fred et George, les jumeaux, avaient fait grillé des marshmallows. Mrs Weasley accrochait une guirlande de lampions avec Neville. Mr Weasley essayait de mettre sur pied une tente. Et Ronald riait, la main sur l'épaule d'une jeune homme brun. Sur son épaule.

Harry eut tellement mal ce soir-là, qu'il ne put pas pleurer. Il ressentait une telle amertume que son corps lui-même devenait dur comme de la roche, incapable de laisser éclater sa peine alors même qu'il était dans la plus stricte intimité. Quand il rentra à onze heures du soir passées, Ginny comprit qu'il était inutile de lui demander où il était allé, et ce qu'il avait fait. Elle lui laissa un mot sur la table de séjour pour lui dire qu'elle rendait visite à ses parents et comptait y rester quelques jours.

Il passa la soirée devant les mini autobiographies qu'il avait demandé aux élèves d'écrire dans la dernière demi-heure du cours, un verre de bourbon en guise de compagnie. La feuille sur laquelle il s'arrêta plus longuement fut celle de Tom. Une écriture soignée, légèrement alambiquée. Aucune faute d'orthographe ou de syntaxe. Et il n'avait pas livré un seul mot sur lui-même. Au lieu de l'exercice proposé il avait disserté sur l'inanité des notions de famille et de charité. Cependant sa verve, bien que tranchante, restait courtoise. On aurait dit un jeune aristocratique gonflé par l'importance de ses idéaux. Sauf qu'il était orphelin. Depuis quand au juste ? De plus d'après ce que Harry avait compris il y avaient quelques rares exceptions, des élèves qui résidaient à l'orphelinat pour raison d'asile politique et dont les parents avaient du rester dans le pays d'origine. Peut-être Tom en faisait-il partie ? En même temps pourquoi une telle haine envers les parents adoptifs ? Était-ce de la peur déguisée ? La peur de devoir quitter l'endroit où il avait peut-être toujours vécu ?

Harry revint sur terre et continua sa lecture. A la fin de la feuille Tom avait écrit une phrase : «Je ne vous comprends pas». Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Il décida d'ajouter un mot à l'adresse du jeune homme. «C'est une très bonne rédaction, Tom. Cependant moi non plus je ne vous comprends pas, et je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez comprendre de moi.» Peut-être cette phrase était-elle un peu cavalière... Tant pis, ce n'était pas comme si le stylo bille rouge pouvait s'effacer.

Le téléphone sonna. C'était sans doute Ginny qui après s'être enfuie, cherchait à rétablir le dialogue en s'évitant un réel face à face. Et bien qu'elle s'en prenne à la boîte vocale, lui avait des autobiographies à finir de lire.

Quelques feuilles plus loin il tomba sur celle d' Hermione Granger. L'archétype de la gamine se faisant traiter d'intello. Un père chercheur scientifique et une mère archéologue, morts tous deux dans un accident d'avion il y a trois ans. Fille unique et pas de membres de la famille vivants excepté une grande-tante internée en maison de retraite. Trois langues vivantes et du latin en option au programme. Une liste de lectures à faire pâlir un lecteur acharné. Elle devait en entendre des vannes... Elle avait l'air intelligente d'après ce qu'il avait vu jusque là, mais peut-être un peu trop scolaire. Harry se souvint de lui-même à son âge. Il était intelligent, agréable, à l'écoute, et avait un bon oral. Du moins c'est ce que tous ses professeurs s'accordaient à dire sur ses bulletins. Mais les notes ne suivaient pas. Bien sûr il se débrouillait toujours pour être dans la moyenne entre douze et treize, mais il n'était pas un bosseur acharné.

Il regarda quelques copies encore avant d'en convenir : le métier de prof était moralement épuisant et tout bonnement rébarbatif. Et encore il ne s'amusait pas à corriger les fautes d'orthographes, sauf si elles étaient vraiment graves. S'il avait du les noter il n'aurait même pas su comment s'y prendre, au lieu de ça il ne donna que des indications et des conseils. Il alluma la télévision pour se détendre, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant alors il éteignit. Finalement il se décida à écouter le message que Ginny avait du lui laisser. Il appuya sur le bouton et s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir, son verre à la main. Le message n'était pas de sa femme.

«_Bonjour, Harry. Hum... Je sais que tu traverses une mauvaise passe en ce moment, mais... Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais... si tu venais samedi à la maison ce serait bien. On organise une petite fête... euh pas une bien grande, juste une dizaine de personnes et la famille. Sache que tu es toujours le bienvenu malgré les... circonstances. Nous t'apprécions beaucoup Harry. James et Lily étaient de véritables amis à nos yeux. Des gens vraiment formidables, tu sais. Enfin je veux dire... enfin on a souvent du te le dire je suppose. Bref ce serait vraiment bien si tu venais. Nous t'attendons avec grand plaisir. J'attends ta réponse. Au revoir Harry._»

C'était sa belle-mère.

Harry resta scotché pendant plusieurs secondes. Pourquoi l'invitait-elle ? Pourquoi toutes ces petites cajoleries, ces petits compliments ? Et pourquoi les gens se croyaient-ils toujours obligés de dire qu'ils adoraient ses parents, et que c'étaient des gens formidables ? Quand bien même ce ne serait pas de l'hypocrisie ou de la fausse bienveillance, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien lui faire ? Il ne les avait jamais connu et ne les connaîtrait jamais. Parfois Harry avait l'impression que les connaissances de ses parents cherchaient à faire un concours de «à qui aura le plus de détails sur James et Lily Potter à raconter à leur fils pour lui faire de la lèche». En plus il allait devoir répondre à ce message, sinon Mrs Weasley risquait de rappliquer ici en prétextant qu'elle voulait simplement être bien sûre qu'il avait eu l'invitation. Le jeune écrivain remit cela à demain. Il lui téléphonerai en rentrant le soir. Puis pour éviter d'y penser il finit de lire ses feuilles et alla se coucher avec une aspirine car il sentait poindre une migraine.

Il se réveilla en pleine nuit. Le réveil indiquait une heure du matin, quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Ou plutôt frappait. Il enfila rapidement un tee-shirt et des chaussons par dessus son bas de pyjama, histoire d'avoir l'air vaguement présentable, et alla ouvrir.

«Tom!

-Mr Potter ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

-Ah, eh bien je ne savais pas que c'était chez vous. Euh... en fait je cherchais un téléphone, et comme la lumière du salon était allumée...

-Ah d'accord, j'ai du oublier de l'éteindre... et bien entrez.

-Merci.»

Harry remarqua pour la première fois que Tom était grand. Presque autant que lui. Il se demanda soudain si c'était une bonne idée de laisser entrer ce garçon chez lui. C'était tout de même étrange comme coïncidence.

«Le téléphone, Mr Potter... ?

-Oui, euh... là. Je vais dans la cuisine.

-D'accord, merci.»

Harry n'osa pas écouter à la porte, bien qu'il en eut très envie. Tom l'intriguait vraiment. Mais qui était donc ce jeune homme ? Perdu dans ses pensées il ne le vit pas entrer dans la cuisine.

«Est-ce que ça vous dérange si j'attends ici le temps qu'on vienne me chercher ?

-Non, non. Mais vous n'êtes pas censé rester à l'orphelinat le soir, Tom ?

-Si.

-Ah.

-Disons qu'il m'arrive de faire le mur. Ne vous inquiétez pas Dumbledore en personne vient me chercher. D'habitude je me débrouille pour me faire ramener par quelqu'un mais mon taxi m'a planté ce soir.

-Oh, d'accord. Il sait que vous avez l'habitude de sortir ?

-Bien sûr, de toute manière je ne suis pas le seul. A partir de quinze ans tout le monde fait le mur.

-Ah, si c'est une coutume alors. Euh... vous voulez boire un thé ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

-Ceylan avec du lait ?

-Avec plaisir.»

Tom le regardait avec insistance et Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Ce regard posé sur lui, était-ce ce que Ginny pensait ? Du désir ? Ou bien peut-être un simple intérêt.

«Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure.

-Oh ce n'est rien, en fait je venais juste de finir de regarder les copies que vous aviez écrites lundi.

-Vous vous êtes amusé à lire ça jusqu'à une heure du matin?

-Oh non. Jusqu'à minuit et demie seulement, plaisanta Harry.»

Il lui tendit une tasse fumante, et s'assit. Tom resta debout, appuyé contre le plan de travail. On aurait dit qu'il restait en retrait, ne voulant pas s'imposer dans la maison.

«J'espère ne pas avoir réveillé votre femme ?

-A moins que vous ne soyez aller frapper à la porte d'une maison dans les environs de Wimbledon avant de venir ici, je ne pense pas.

-Tant mieux.»

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il aurait pu dire : «non non ne vous inquiétez pas», ou «elle s'est rendormie». Et pourquoi Tom répondait-il donc «tant mieux» ? Tant mieux je ne l'ai pas réveillée ou tant mieux je suis seul avec vous ? A cause de Ginny il cogitait comme un fou sur les moindres faits et gestes de Tom.

«Dites-moi Tom, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes à l'orphelinat ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Comme ça... vous n'avez pas noté grand-chose de très autobiographique sur votre feuille, mais si ça vous dérange vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre.

-Depuis mes onze ans.

-Ah.

-Et oui.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Je vous entends penser avant même que vous ne parliez.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que je pense en ce moment ?

-Pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi cette coïncidence, pourquoi précisément ce soir, pourquoi j'ai écrit ça au lieu de répondre au sujet, pourquoi je vois souvent certains de mes professeurs en dehors des cours, depuis quand je suis à l'orphelinat, pourquoi, que m'ont fait mes parents, sont-ils morts, suis-je fils unique ?

-... Atterrant. Et vous savez tout ça rien qu'en... me regardant ?

-Oui. Vous êtes assez prévisible en fait, à chacun de mes actes j'ai supposé une réaction x en réponse à celui-ci, et je ne me suis pas trompé.

-Eh bien, moi qui croyait être un tant soit peu mystérieux.

-Histoire de vous achever je suis sûr que vous donnez des noms originaux à vos personnages, noms que bien sûr vous puisez dans la réalité. Comme... Dumbledore par exemple.»

Cette fois Harry éclata de rire. Tom était vraiment beaucoup trop imprévisible. Mais il le savait sans doute déjà.

«J'avoue tout.

-Et encore je pourrais vous dire d'autres choses.

-Non ? Arrêtez là où je vais définitivement me voir comme inintéressant. Même si c'est le cas, je préfère ne pas le savoir et pouvoir me regarder dans la glace demain matin.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas inintéressant. Bien au contraire.

-Ce n'est pas très logique. Vous écrivez d'abord que vous ne me comprenez pas. Et puis vous venez de dire que...»

Harry se tut, tendant l'oreille quand un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans l'allée. Apparemment Dumbledore venait d'arriver. Tom posa sa tasse encore à moitié pleine sur le plan de travail, et en quelques pas fut près de lui. Harry n'eut pas le temps de bouger, presque tétanisé de surprise sur sa chaise. Quand les lèvres de Tom se détachèrent des siennes, il ne réalisa pas bien encore. Mais déjà le jeune homme passait la porte de la cuisine.

«Bonne nuit monsieur Potter»


	4. On attend après ce beau visage

**NDLR :** Voici le chapitre suivant avec encore un jour d'avance. Je n'ai toujours pas internet dans mon appart la semaine, techniquement ma ligne est activée entre le 28 et le 29, mais bon "techniquement".

Comme d'habitude j'espère que la suite vous plaira, ou du moins ne vous déplaira pas.

Merci à _Stormtrooper2_, _C Elise_, _Draya Felton_ et _fuhatsu_ (contente d'avoir ton avis ici aussi ;D)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE<span> 4 :**  
><strong>

Harry se réveilla avec un air de déterré. Il n'avait dormi qu'une heure cette nuit et devait assurer deux heures de cours aujourd'hui. Il alla directement se doucher, prit trois cafés forts pour essayer de se tirer de sa léthargie, mais dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence : ça se verrait. Et surtout Tom le verrait. Tom... que faire ? Toute cette situation était tellement bizarre. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il avait renoncer à adopter, ne pensait plus passer le restant de ses jours avec Ginny, et ce jeune orphelin l'embrassait. Que voulait-il ? Une relation ou juste coucher avec lui ?

«Oh! Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi, je suis hétérosexuel jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Je lui dirais que je n'aime pas les hommes et le problème sera réglé», se serina-t-il.

Harry arriva un peu en retard à son premier cours et du mettre dix minutes à ramener le calme dans la classe de première. L'heure finie il était vanné, et il se sentait à deux doigts de mourir en pensant qu'il allait avoir celle de Tom à présent. Il se rendit anxieux à la salle, et attendit à l'intérieur que les élèves arrivent. Au bout de quelques minutes presque tous étaient là, presque. Il manquait deux trois élèves, dont Tom. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas se montrer après ce qui s'était passé hier ? Il laissa s'écouler encore quelques instants, puis fit l'appel. Harry était soulagé, mais un peu déçu aussi. Ce ne fut pas aussi palpitant que la première fois. C'était son dernier cours dans l'orphelinat et il se demandait s'il reverrait Tom un jour.

«Après tout c'est aussi bien, sans doute...»

Pas de Slughorn à la sortie. Ni de Tom. Personne ne l'attendait à la fin du cours, et personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Harry se sentit soudain très désœuvré. Il prit machinalement la direction du parking, puis une fois dans la voiture il se demanda que faire. Il regardait l'orphelinat, et en particulier le bâtiment où les cours se déroulaient. Ça lui rappelait l'université. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire d'un écrivain un peu connu et ayant réussi à être publié à un aussi jeune âge, il n'avait jamais fait de grandes études. Après son baccalauréat il s'était essayé au théâtre, à l'histoire de l'art, et aux lettres. Il avait validé une année de-ci de-là, quand il n'avait pas abandonné en cours de route, mais il n'avait même pas atteint le niveau de la licence. A dix-huit ans il clamait qu'il voulait être écrivain, se prenait pour un jeune intellectuel et voulait refaire le monde de la culture. A vingt-quatre ans il s'était dit qu'il avait raté sa vie, bien sûr tout n'était pas encore joué, mais il sentait bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à finaliser ses projets.

Il était devenu un touche-à-tout qui ne rentrait jamais dans le détail, qui restait toujours à la surface des choses. Il s'en haïssait lui-même d'être devenu ainsi, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne se sentait à sa place nulle part. Ginny l'avait alors incité à reprendre l'écriture et à terminer le roman qu'il avait commencé. Quand il y réfléchissait, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie en tant que petite amie et ensuite en tant que femme Ginny l'avait toujours incité ou influencé. Elle était toujours là pour lui souffler un bon conseil, une solution... Au fond c'est elle qui lui avait permis d'avoir un tant soit peu d'estime de lui-même. D'avoir une situation et de se sentir à peu près bien. Et il savait au fond qu'elle l'avait fait pour son bien. Malgré le fait que cette forme de bienveillance soit insupportable à Harry, il ne pouvait pas renier qu'elle avait fait beaucoup pour lui. Devait-il la rappeler et la supplier de revenir ? A dix-huit ans il avait eu besoin d'une mère, d'un substitut, mais aujourd'hui ?

Harry secoua la tête et sourit tristement. Décidément il ne saurait donc jamais ce qu'il voulait. Il avait l'impression que les autres se débattaient entre céder ou résister à leurs envies, tandis que lui angoissait de se noyer entre de faux désirs.

Il se souvint soudain en pensant à Ginny qu'il devait appeler Molly au plus tard ce soir. Tout compte fait il allait vite rentrer chez lui pour s'acquitter de cette tâche dès à présent, elle n'était jamais très patiente dans ce genre de situation.

«Elle est partie.

-Ah... euh en fait c'est à Molly que je voulais parler. Elle m'a demandé de la rappeler et...

-Je vois. Je te la passe.»

Harry imaginait d'ici les gros yeux que Ronald Weasley devait faire à sa mère en lui passant le téléphone, et l'air faussement indifférent de celle-ci.

«Harry mon chéri! Comment vas-tu ? Tu avais des cours dans la journée m'a dit Ginny, c'est bien cela ? Je pensais passer en fin de journée mais je suis contente que tu m'appelles!

-Bonjour Molly, rigola Harry.

-Ah excuse-moi mais je suis vraiment très contente! Et tu sais je pense que ça fera plaisir à Ginny aussi quand je lui dirais.

-Oh, ça je sais pas... On est un peu brouillé en ce moment, enfin un peu... Bref tu as du t'en rendre compte de toute façon.

-Oui, mais quand ça ira mieux pour toi mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas elle reviendra. Elle avait besoin de...

-Souffler un peu ?

-Oui, pouffa-t-elle avec gêne. Tu la connais elle est souvent imprévisible.

-Hum.

-Bien alors tu veux bien venir dimanche midi?

-Écoute Molly, tu sais que ça me gêne de refuser, mais je ne crois pas être le bienvenu.

-J'ai déjà demandé à Ginny, elle n'a rien contre le fait que tu viennes, après tout vous êtes toujours en couple.

-Non je parlais pas vraiment d'elle...

-Oh.

-Et puis je sais pas trop comment Ginny voit les choses, mais... pour ma part j'ai peut-être besoin de plus que souffler... je ne sais pas, tout est devenu si compliqué.

-Harry..., Molly baissa soudain la voix. Ne laisse pas Ron te plomber le moral et te mettre la pression.

-C'est un peu facile à dire. Et si tu penses vraiment qu'il a tort de réagir comme ça pourquoi tu ne lui dit jamais rien. Je sais que c'est ton fils mais quand même.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu sais Ronny avec tous ses frères et l'esprit de compétition que ça implique, la personne dont il était le plus proche c'était sa soeur. Et tu lui as enlevé ça Harry. Bien sûr tu ne l'as pas fait pour lui faire du mal, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais le résultat est là.

-Et c'est juste pour ça que je dois m'en prendre plein la figure sans arrêt ?

-Non. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je lui dise qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être en colère contre celui qui a soustrait un membre de sa famille ?

-Bon, laissons tomber ce sujet. De toute manière ce n'est pas à cause de Ron qu'on en est là Ginny et moi.

-C'est à cause de l'adoption ?

-Non plus. Enfin peut-être que l'adoption m'a fait comprendre que...

-Quoi donc? demanda doucement Molly.

-Ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé d'avoir des doutes ? Je veux dire par rapport à Arthur ?

-Tu veux dire le quitter ?

-Le quitter, ou tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre Harry ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Pas pour le moment, je ne ferais jamais ça à Ginny!

-Excuse-moi, mais tu veux dire qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre par la suite si...

-Si c'est plus qu'une pause, oui.

-Oh... eh bien... je ne sais pas pourquoi tu doutes, à vrai dire ça ne m'ait pas vraiment arrivé. Enfin disons que parfois j'ai regretté de n'avoir connu aucun autre homme, mais à l'époque le mariage était la seule façon de... d'être vraiment avec un garçon. Et j'ai toujours été heureuse dans ma vie de femme et de mère. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes préoccupations qui t'animent je suppose ?

-Hum, si par «vraiment être avec quelqu'un» tu sous-entends relations sexuelles, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais connu aucune autre femme non plus. Rien de bien important disons.

-Ah, oui c'est vrai.

-... Ginny t'en avait parlé ? s'exclama Harry stupéfait.

-Euh... eh bien oui.

-Pourquoi ? C'est quand même assez privé.

-Oh ce n'était rien Harry, des inquiétudes de jeune femme. Elle se demandait si tu étais assez mature pour avoir vraiment envie de te _caser_ comme elle dit.

-Ah oui... Bon. J'ai quelques trucs à faire cette après-midi alors je vais peut-être...

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ?

-Oui Molly, ça vaut mieux.

-Je me sens un peu responsable tu sais, je ne voudrais pas te laisser tout seul.

-Écoute je ne suis pas seul d'accord. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que... enfin j'en ai un peu marre que tu me couves en croyant bien faire par rapport à mes parents. Je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment mais je ne suis plus un gamin.

-D'accord mon chéri, euh... Harry. Bien, tu es sûr alors ? Tu veux que je transmette un message à Ginny ?

-Dis lui que... que j'ai appelé, que j'ai pris de ses nouvelles et que je lui dis bonjour.

-Je lui parle de... ?

-Non laisse pour l'instant, je ne suis pas sûr de moi et je préfère lui en parler quand ce sera le moment.

-Bien. Alors à une prochaine fois.

-Au revoir Molly, et passe le bonjour à Arthur.

-C'est noté, bisous.»

Harry raccrocha le téléphone vidé de toute énergie. En fait pour tout dire il se sentait un peu seul. Ne pas avoir vu Tom lui avait mis un coup au moral aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relation avec un homme, si tant qu'on puisse dire qu'il avait la moindre relation avec Tom. Jamais il n'avait été complice de cette manière avec un individu de sexe masculin. Il y songea en se remémorant les belles années où il faisait les quatre cent coups avec Ronald. Jamais il n'avait eu à se poser la question. Il préférait ne pas trop réfléchir à ce problème maintenant et joua de la zapette jusqu'à la fin de soirée avant de s'endormir sur le canapé, l'épisode de la saison dernière de _La petite Maison dans la Prairie_ l'ayant achevé.


	5. On se heurte à un passé inconnu

**NDLR :** merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Je change le jour de parution, c'est plus facile pour moi de poster le dimanche finalement donc dorénavant les chapitres arriveront en fin de week-end :)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 5<span> :

Harry se réveilla vers deux heures du matin. Ce n'était pas parce que quelqu'un frappait à la porte cette fois, mais à cause d'une envie d'uriner. Il fut un peu déçu. D'un pas endormi il se traîna jusqu'aux toilettes. Il avait vraiment envie de voir Tom. Pourquoi celui-ci n'était-il pas venu au dernier cours ? Est-ce qu'il aurait du le retenir après ce baiser ? Et de quelle manière voulait-il _revoir_ Tom ? Tout de même c'était un garçon, un homme. Et rien n'était clair avec Ginny. Ne l'aimait-il vraiment plus, ou l'aimait-il mais sans plus pouvoir la supporter ? Il n'était pas sur de faire clairement la différence entre un agacement de passage comme en ont certains couples ou une véritable fin des sentiments. De plus il était partagé entre l'envie de faire un choix décisif en obéissant uniquement à ses désirs, et une culpabilité naissante.

D'ailleurs ce baiser avec Tom, n'était-ce pas une forme de tromperie ? Non, il lui avait volé un baiser sans signes avant-coureurs. Mais avoir envie de voir Tom plutôt que sa femme était peut-être en soi de la tromperie. Accorder du temps à une autre personne au lieu de s'occuper de sa femme, ou au moins de clarifier la situation avec elle, c'était lui mentir et se mentir.

Arrêté en pleine réflexion sur le palier des toilettes Harry laissa son regard couler jusqu'à la porte entrouverte de son bureau. N'avait-il pas un roman en préparation ? Il trouvait soudain la trame sombrement idiote. Il avait eu de bonnes critiques pour son dernier roman, ce qui avait vraiment lancé sa carrière, mais il s'agissait alors de faire aussi bien, et de pondre vite pour ne pas faire oublier sa petite notoriété. A cette réflexion Harry eut soudain envie de ne pas en vivre. De prélever des fonds dans l'héritage de ses parents pour retaper l'ensemble d'immeubles vétustes que lui avait légué un parrain dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et de louer des appartements afin de vivre comme un pacha jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

«Si seulement c'était aussi simple» pensa-t-il.

Troublé et à présent parfaitement réveillé il écrivit des poèmes jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Il imaginait des pamphlets contre le ministère de la culture, contre son éditeur, des quatrains comiques sur sa pauvre vie d'écrivain bientôt ratée, des alexandrins sur la mélancolie. Il fit aussi l'éloge de l'Art, des muses, de l'eau chaude du bain, du beurre salé goûté en Bretagne lors d'un voyage avec la famille Weasley il y avait six ans déjà... Il essaya un poème en prose pour coucher sur le papier son trouble, mais là rien ne jaillit. Juste un décasyllabe orphelin.

_L'odeur du thé dans les plis de ma peau..._

Il eut peur de devenir niais, et alla se coucher vers six heures du matin alors que pointait l'aube. Son sommeil fut agité, vers dix heures il se leva, relut les écrits de la veille en se traitant mentalement d'adolescent immature et entreprit de boire avec maintes grimaces trois cafés serrés.

A onze heures et demie il commença à échafauder des plans pour revoir Tom. Il entendit alors la sonnette retentir. Si c'était Ginny il n'était pas là, si c'était Tom il se précipiterait pour ouvrir, pensa-t-il en épiant à travers la fenêtre de l'étage.

C'était Dumbledore. Pour le coup Harry ne savait pas s'il voulait ouvrir ou non. Mais comme c'était le directeur de l'orphelinat de Tom ça pouvait avoir un lien avec le jeune garçon...

«Bonjour monsieur... euh Albus.

-Bonjour Harry, eh bien c'est donc ici que Tom s'est réfugié à sa dernière escapade ? interrogea celui-ci d'un air entendu.

-Ah euh...oui. D'ailleurs vous voulez peut-être entrer ?

-Avec plaisir, merci.»

Il le mena jusqu'au salon et leur prépara deux tasses de thé.

«Alors, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Eh bien déjà je venais vous féliciter pour vos exposés, les élèves ont été très contents. Et puis je voudrais savoir où vous en étiez avec votre projet d'adoption ?

-Oh... c'est à dire que pour le moment Ginny et moi sommes... en quelque sorte séparés.

-Ah, pas à cause de la question de l'adoption j'espère ?

-Non pas vraiment...

-Hum, bien donc je vous raye de ma liste alors, plaisanta le directeur.

-Oui, je pense que ça s'impose.»

Il y eut un léger silence qui s'installa. Dumbledore le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes et Harry ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

«Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait faux bond.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Au moins vous vous en êtes rendu compte tôt. Environ la moitié des parents perdent patience à l'apparition des premiers problèmes dans la semaine qui suit l'emménagement de l'enfant.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, nous essayons de limiter les dégâts en faisant des séances d'observation pour voir si un lien se crée ou non, mais en fin de compte cela ne suffit pas toujours.

-ça ne doit pas être évident à digérer pour les enfants...

-Non, beaucoup arrivent désormais sur la défensive en entretien. D'ailleurs dans les cinquante pour cent qu'on réussit à placer définitivement beaucoup sont des très jeunes, lorsqu'ils sont plus grands les autres leur expliquent qu'ils vont se faire abandonner, qu'on ne voudra pas d'eux.

-Je vois. C'est pour cette raison que vous m'aviez dit que Tom était sur la défensive quand un couple venait adopter ?

-Pour Tom c'est encore autre chose, répondit-il l'air grave.

-Ah.

-Harry, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

-Euh oui bien sûr, bredouilla-t-il sentant que la suite n'aurait sûrement rien de bon.

-Évitez de trop entrer en contact avec lui. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, mais il a des problèmes d'ordre psychologique. Je suis censé le protéger et faire en sorte qu'il ne rechute pas vous comprenez ?

-Non pas vraiment...

-Harry je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais je vois bien que vous vous attachez à ce gamin et je ne sais de quelle nature est votre relation..., non ne m'interrompez pas peu importe, le problème n'est pas là. L'orphelinat l'a récupéré quand il avait onze ans. Il venait de passer une année en hôpital psychiatrique.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour être interné à dix ans ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire car je suis tenu au secret professionnel.

-Pourtant ça ne vous a pas empêché d'en dire déjà trop, nota Harry avec scepticisme.»

Le directeur se leva et remis son manteau.

«Merci pour le thé Harry. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, mais si quelqu'un voulait savoir l'histoire de Tom Riddle et de ses parents il n'aurait qu'à regarder sur internet» dit-il avant de prendre rapidement congé.

En effet quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune écrivain trouva des articles de journaux dans les archives du net.

_«L'héritier Riddle tue sa mère, son père, et la femme de chambre!»_

_«L'enfant-assassin hospitalisé d'urgence en unité psychiatrique!»_

_«Riddle senior transpercé de 25 coups de couteau par son fils!»_

_«La police s'interroge et tourne en rond sur l'affaire Riddle.»_

_«Coup de théâtre! L'enfant de dix ans n'aurait tué que le père!»_

Dans ce dernier article le journaliste expliquait que Mr Riddle aurait voulu tuer toute la famille, ainsi que la femme de chambre depuis vingt ans à leur service, car il n'arrivait plus à payer ses dettes et ils allaient tous se retrouver à la rue. Il avait injecté du poison aux deux femmes pendant leur sommeil, mais le jeune garçon ne dormait pas et avait voulu l'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Devant la folie de son père il s'était senti en danger et l'avait frappé bien longtemps après que l'homme soit mort, par peur que celui-ci ne se réveille. Finalement il avait été déclaré que c'était un cas de légitime défense et le juge des enfants avait décidé que lorsque Tom serait prêt à sortir de l'hôpital il irait dans un orphelinat, n'ayant plus aucun parent vivant à compter de ce jour.

Harry avait besoin d'une bonne rasade de whisky.

* * *

><p><strong>PS :<strong> Plus d'actions dans le prochain chapitre ;)


	6. On flirte sous la pluie

**NDLR :** merci pour vos reviews (je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde, cette semaine j'ai eu la crève et ça a été un peu le rush concernant les cours, mais dans l'ensemble beaucoup m'ont fait super plaisir et m'ont donné un regain d'inspiration pour écrire le dernier chapitre, qui n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ceci dit ^^). J'espère que vous aurez votre petite dose d'adrénaline dans ce chapitre héhé...

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 6<span> :

Il fallait qu'il le voit. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? «Bonjour Tom, je suis au courant que votre père a essayé de vous tuer quand vous étiez petit et que vous vous êtes acharné sur son corps à coups de couteaux. Ça vous direz de boire un verre ?» Sûr qu'il allait se sentir très à l'aise et lui confier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Bon sang! Pourquoi Dumbledore était venu lui raconter le passé du jeune homme, de plus, en faisant semblant de respecter le secret professionnel inhérent à sa fonction ? Harry avait vu Tom comme quelqu'un de mystérieux et de captivant, mais il pensait que c'était une simple attitude d'adolescent de son âge qui désire se rendre intéressant. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'être tout à fait intéressé, il fallait l'avouer. De là à dire à Molly qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre remplaçant Ginny dans son cœur, il avait peut-être mis la charuue avant les boeufs. Il connaissait très peu ce garçon. Et pour preuve, il découvrait son horrible passé sur internet après qu'un directeur un peu bavard lui ait soufflé de très explicites indications. Dumbledore voulait-il qu'il s'abstienne de revoir Tom pour ne pas risquer de le fragiliser psychologiquement, ou pour empêcher les penchants qu'il avait remarqué de se muer en relation ?

Une autre question se posait. Qu'avait-il à être obsédé par un garçon ? Harry savait qu'il s'était posé pas mal de questions vers ses quatorze ans, mais ensuite il était tombé amoureux de Ginny et avait relégué ces réflexions dans un coin obscur de sa mémoire. A la décharge du directeur, il fallait bien avouer que risquer de perdre sa femme, et de blesser un adolescent déjà fragilisé en lui faisant croire tout et n'importe quoi juste pour vérifier s'il aimait les hommes ou non... serait très égoïste de sa part.

Mais il voulait voir Tom.

Les raisonnements passèrent à la trappe et il prit sa voiture. L'orphelinat était à vingt minutes de route, mais Harry mit presque une demie-heure pour y arriver avec le déluge qui s'abattait sur son pare-brise. On était fin avril, mais il faisait un temps propice aux glaciales giboulées de mars. Comme si l'hiver se déchargeait une dernière fois de tout son mauvais temps avant le renouveau du printemps. Le jeune écrivain se plaisait à imaginer que les éléments se déchainaient contre sa décision.

Il ne prit pas le parking par peur d'être repéré par Dumbledore, ou un quelconque autre professeur, et se gara un peu en retrait de l'orphelinat. C'était vraiment la rase campagne. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un no man's land verdoyant et détrempé. Il imaginait le jeune garçon assis à sa gauche, le regardant intensément. Il fallait qu'il arrête de rêver et se secoue les méninges! Il était venu ici sur un coup de tête et n'avait absolument aucun plan pour attirer discrètement Tom à l'écart de l'orphelinat pour discuter. En supposant qu'il soit à l'orphelinat, bien entendu. Peut-être pouvait-il attendre ? C'était le soir et sans doute que les élèves sortiraient bientôt pour faire le mur ? Cependant, en bon écrivain de polars Harry avait l'esprit pratique. A 19h30, ils étaient sans doute plutôt en train de manger, et ne s'aventureraient sans doute pas dehors au vu du temps.

Il prit donc la décision de fureter au hasard dans l'école, en restant à proximité tout de même du bâtiment scolaire et administratif. Si on lui demandait des comptes, il dirait qu'il cherchait le bureau du directeur. Après tout hormis quelques têtes qui le connaissaient, et une assistante, la plupart du personnel de l'orphelinat et du lycée y étant rattaché n'allait même pas lui porter attention. Au mieux il croiserait par un hasard tout à fait fortuit le jeune homme et lui glisserait dans la main un bout de papier préparé à l'avance. Comme il n'avait pas de quoi écrire, il prit un eye-liner laissé par Ginny dans la boîte à gant et entreprit de gribouiller «_je suis garé un peu plus loin à gauche en sortant du bâtiment C par la porte principale, rejoins-moi si tu as envie_» en tâchant de ne pas faire de pâtes de mouche. N'était-ce pas un peu cavalier ? Tom n'allait-il pas s'imaginer que Harry était un vil satyre voulant profiter de lui et tirer son coup sur la banquette arrière, avant de le jeter comme un malpropre sous la pluie ?

«Oh allez, si je réfléchis encore plus longtemps je vais finir par rentrer chez moi sans rien tenter et de toute manière je n'ai plus de bout de carton pour recommencer un nouveau petit mot» se persuada-t-il.

Il tourna pendant dix minutes en tachant de ne pas avoir l'air trop perdu. Inévitablement une secrétaire l'interpella en le voyant passer pour la troisième fois devant son bureau. Harry eut alors une idée lumineuse et lui dit qu'il avait fait quelques exposés sur le métier d'écrivain aux classes de première et terminale, et était venu rendre une copie à un élève absent à son dernier cours, car contrairement aux deux autres absents personne n'avait récupéré sa copie. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait pas la copie sur lui et espérait qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander de lui remettre pour le faire ensuite passer au garçon.

«Quel est son nom ?

-Riddle. Tom le prénom, il me semble.»

«Je ne suis pas écrivain pour rien en fin de compte. Je mens aussi bien que j'invente des romans» pensa Harry pendant que la secrétaire notait consciencieusement le nom.

«A cette heure les élèves sont déjà retournés dans leur chambre respective, et bien que le couvre-feu ne soit qu'à 22h, je ne pense pas que vous ayez le droit d'aller le voir directement dans sa chambre. Si vous voulez vous pouvez nous passer sa copie et nous lui ferons passer.

-Bien d'accord... Oh! Je suis complètement tête en l'air, j'ai pris mon portefeuille mais pas ma sacoche... est-ce que ça vous dérange si je repasse demain pour vous la donner ?

-Eh bien c'est à dire que comme demain c'est samedi... le secrétariat est fermé durant le weekend. Peut-être pouvez-vous passer par le directeur de l'établissement si c'est pressé ?

-Je peux tout à fait revenir lundi, l'état d'urgence n'est pas encore déclaré, ne vous inquiétez pas, plaisanta Harry.»

A faire de l'humour, la petite secrétaire blonde dut croire qu'il la draguait et il eut la plus grande peine du monde à s'en débarrasser sans paraître rude. Il finit par dire quelque chose comme «Bien je suis désolé mais je dois absolument y aller» en posant sa main gauche sur le rebord du bureau, son alliance bien en évidence.

Une fois dehors il hésita un moment, puis la retira et la rangea dans sa poche. Après tout tant qu'il ne la jetait pas, ce n'était pas un crime. Il rabattit sa veste de cuir sur sa tête et marcha précipitamment sous les trombes d'eau pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il allait donc devoir attendre jusqu'à lundi. Et encore, le temps que le mot passe, sans doute mardi.

Enfin il arrivait à la voiture. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Une silhouette haute et toute de sombre vêtu était adossée à elle. Était-il possible que... ? Harry reprit sa marche de manière encore plus vive. Arrivé à quelques mètres il le reconnut. Tom l'attendait.

«Vous ne devriez pas être au dortoir à cette heure ?

-Vous vous êtes bien renseigné. Vous comptez écrire votre prochain bouquin sur l'orphelinat ou vous êtes venu pour une autre raison ? questionna Tom avec un sourire en coin.

-Je n'écris pas mon prochain livre.

-Il n'y en a pas de prochain ?

-Pas pour tout de suite. Et je suis venu pour une autre raison.

-Voir Mr Dumbledore ?

-Non, c'est lui qui est venu à moi hier.

-Ah... alors il vous a déjà parlé de mon passé de déséquilibré ?»

Harry était soufflé. Il ne pensait pas que le garçon serait enclin à discuter de son histoire, et s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'il l'évoque de lui-même.

«En effet... vous étiez dans un hôpital psychiatrique avant d'arriver à l'orphelinat, lança Harry sur le ton de la conversation, ne sachant pas très bien où il mettait les pieds.

-Un an exactement, mais je pense que ça aussi vous le savez déjà.

-Euh... oui. Cependant il semble que certaines personnes de votre entourage ne vous estime pas tout à fait..., s'interrompit Harry en cherchant ses mots.

-Rétabli ?

-Oui voilà. Rétabli, répéta-t-il en tentant de percer l'expression neutre de son vis à vis

-Et... tout cela est-il important ? demanda Tom en se rapprochant lentement près de lui.»

Tous deux se scrutaient avec intensité. Les mots étaient de trop à partir de maintenant. Harry se pencha vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa de la même manière que celui-ci lui avait volé un baiser lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il ne savait pas trop s'il allait être repoussé ou non, et fut surpris quand il se sentit agrippé très fort. Tom se serrait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine tempête. Il ressentit une ardeur presque féroce l'animer, alors qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté cette sensation et s'était toujours figuré comme quelqu'un de doux. Ils se cherchèrent encore un moment de leurs mains et de leur bouche, avant de se reculer légèrement, juste assez pour respirer. Si on exceptait le regard fiévreux et les pommettes rougies rien ne semblait s'être passé.

«Vous êtes trempé Mr Potter.

-Vous aussi Tom.»

Le garçon sortit un papier froissé de son manteau et le mit dans la poche avant du jean d'Harry en un lent mouvement étudié. Rien que ce geste d'à peine frôlement lui tira d'agréables frissons. La suggestibilité dont Tom savait faire preuve n'était plus à démontrer. Il le regarda s'éloigner sous le rideau épais du brouillard et de la pluie. Quand la longue silhouette sombre ne fut plus visible il monta dans sa voiture, démarra pour mettre le chauffage en route, et lu le papier.

«_Demain soir minuit, Manoir Riddle. Prenez une lampe torche._»

Rien qu'à la lecture Harry se sentit tout émoustillé. Il se traita à voix haute de gamine hystérique, en souriant et secouant la tête de consternation. Il était heureux mais que lui réservait Tom ? Ce jeune homme était vraiment étrange, et le prochain lieu de rendez-vous semblait lui réserver encore plus de surprises. Ce devait être une ruine si le manoir n'avait pas été habité depuis huit ans.

Il se demanda soudain comment Tom avait su qu'il était là ? Et mieux encore, où il avait garé sa voiture ? L'attendait-il ? N'ayant aucune réponse à ses questions pour l'heure, il entreprit de rentrer chez lui. Quand il arriva il y avait de la lumière. Il remarqua alors la petite Austin rouge garée dans l'allée.

Sa femme était rentrée.

* * *

><p>La suite au prochain épisode! :)<p> 


	7. On quitte son foyer

**NDLR :** la honte m'envahit, cela fait une semaine et demie que je n'ai répondu à aucun message et aucune review, je suis en plein travail et entre deux villes donc pas évident de gérer le temps.

Il commence à y avoir quelques modifications un peu plus flagrantes pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la fic dans sa première publication, mais la trame va prendre un autre tournant surtout dans les prochains chapitres. Pour ceux qui en sont à leur première lecture, et bien j'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme ça :)

Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment équilibré par rapport au reste au niveau longueur, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à développer à l'intérieur sans pouvoir couper la poire en deux ^^

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 7<span> :

«Tu es complètement folle! »

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils se disputaient. Ginny voulait revenir habiter avec lui et reprendre leur vie en main. Harry essayait de lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait plus être avec elle, du moins pas pour le moment, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas cohabiter tous les deux dans ces conditions. Elle soutenait qu'il suffisait qu'ils fassent des efforts tous les deux pour bien s'entendre.

«Bien s'entendre ? C'est ça pour toi un couple ? Bien s'entendre... Si c'est à ça que tu réduis notre relation à quoi tu veux qu'on aboutisse Ginny ? demanda-t-il en passant une main sur son front crispé.

-Oh ça suffit Harry, personne n'est parfait et tous les couples ont des problèmes, tu cherches juste à fuir les tiens comme d'habitude.

-C'est toi qui fuit les problèmes en voulant faire comme s'il n'y en avait pas. Depuis le début on ne fait que ça, essayer de faire comme si de rien. J'en ai ma claque de ces arrangements, ma claque de supporter tes petites magouilles. Non mais regarde-toi, tu cherches toujours à me rabaisser. Dès que je prends une décision c'est _Harry tu fuis_, _Harry c'est une mauvaise idée_, _Harry arrête de dire des bêtises_, _Harry tu t'es encore monté le bourrichon_, la singea-t-il avec un voix aiguë.

-Oui, mais c'est la vraie vie Harry, c'est trop facile de me faire passer pour la petite bourge ennuyeuse qui se prend pour ta mère! Tu me donnes toujours le sale rôle pour en ressortir blanc comme linge et te faire passer pour le pauvre mari qui a une atroce mégère paranoïaque pour femme. Regarde les choses en face, c'est toi-même qui m'a mise dans ce rôle, tu voulais que je sois ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et moi je l'ai fait pour toi! Parce que tu le VOULAIS! hurla Ginny au bord des larmes.

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de changer pour moi, c'est toi qui t'ai mis ça dans le crâne. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce que je veux, moi-même je ne le sais pas! Je ne sais pas si je veux être un écrivain toute ma vie, je ne sais pas si je veux avoir un enfant, et je ne sais pas si je veux rester avec toi et faire l'expérience de la _vraie vie _comme tu dis. C'est quoi pour toi cette entité, la vraie vie, qui a l'air d'être si difficile à appréhender pour moi, pauvre rêveur insouciant que je suis ? Être une petite secrétaire entretenue par son mari écrivain, et avoir une relation digne d'un couple de 70 ans?

-Ne me parle pas comme ça! Où tu as vu que tu m'entretenais d'abord, je vis ma vie seule et comme je l'entends!

-Attends réfléchis deux secondes, avec quel argent on a payé cette maison ? Tu veux que j'ai un vrai travail puisque soit disant écrivain ne l'est pas? Et après? On déménage dans un appartement de 25 m² alors? Et puis si tu vis ta vie seule, et bien raison de plus pour qu'on stoppe tout immédiatement. Ça a assez duré.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit dans ce sens-là Harry! Ne détourne pas mes phrases pour en faire ce que tu veux me faire dire, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va résoudre nos problèmes!

-_Je vis ma vie seule_, fin de citation. Pour toi je ne suis qu'un pantin dans un coin de ton décor en carton pâte que tu agites quand bon te semble.

-Tais-toi! cria-t-elle en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

-Je vais faire mieux encore. Tu sais quoi ? La maison garde-la, vend-la, fais-en ce que tu veux je te la laisse. Je vais faire ma vie ailleurs. Faire des efforts ça ne m'intéresse plus. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre à presque vingt-cinq ans ans Ginny. J'étouffe avec toi. Je me fiche de résoudre nos poblèmes, je ne veux plus de problèmes, plus avec toi.»

Il l'entendit l'apostropher et lui crier quelque chose, mais il fonça à l'étage, tourna la clé dans la serrure et entreprit de faire son sac. Il y fourra vêtements, deux paires de chaussures, son livre de chevet, et le parfum offert par Luna à ses vingt-trois ans et qu'il ne mettait jamais parce que selon Ginny il sentait mauvais. Elle l'attendait derrière la porte et recommença à crier quand il sortit de la chambre. Il eut le plus grand mal du monde à rester stoïque et à se retenir de lui mettre une gifle quand elle essaya de lui barrer le passage des escaliers. Il y parvint malgré tout, atteint son bureau, prit son ordinateur, les livres dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat, et ses papiers. Enfin il se dirigea vers le buffet où reposait un pot de clés et préleva son double de voiture et les clés des appartements hérités de son parrain.

«Tu t'installes au Square Grimmaud ? Harry ! Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que c'est là que tu vas ?

-Oui, et inutile de venir, ma porte restera fermée.

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud! Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment! Je me suis fait avoir sur toute la ligne avec toi! Je suis sûre que tu m'as même trompée, oui, avec cet orphelin! Je vais prévenir la police tu sais, tu paieras pour détournement de mineur!

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais s'il est mineur ou non ?

-Ah! Tu reconnais hein, salaud! Tu l'as reconnu!

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas couché avec lui si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Tu mens!

-Pense ce que tu veux. C'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Mon avocat te contactera dès que possible.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as rien à me reprocher!

-C'est un point discutable, mais peu importe. Pour le divorce évidemment, lâcha Harry en se sentant malgré tout un peu dur avec elle.

-Quoi ? Tu veux... divorcer ?

-Je ne sais pas... j'ai besoin de réféléchir... Ecoute arrête! Je veux partir de cette maison alors laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.»

Il tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte. Il faisait nuit dehors. Il conduisit pendant dix minutes en direction de Londres, puis se gara sur le bas-côté et sortit son portable.

«Allo ?

-Ah, Mr Weasley ? C'est Harry.

-Oh, Harry! Comment vas-tu ? Il... il y a un problème pour que tu appelles à cette heure ? demanda Arthur Weasley légèrement embarrassé.

-Désolé de vous déranger si tard.

-Ce n'est rien, il n'est que dix heures et demie, Molly et moi sommes encore debout et Ron est au travail.

-D'accord. Euh... en fait Ginny et moi avons eu une grave altercation et j'ai pris la décision de partir. Elle était un peu... euh... pas très bien quand je l'ai quitté, alors je voulais vous prévenir.

-Oh... je vais demander à Molly de l'appeler. Elle est à la maison en ce moment ?

-Quand je l'ai quitté elle y était.

-Bon. Merci beaucoup d'avoir appelé Harry. Mais euh... tu as un endroit où dormir ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-Bon... et bien alors au revoir Harry.

-Au revoir Mr Weasley.»

Il se remit en route et fit le tour de quelques hôtels, hélas le samedi soir tous étaient complets. «Je hais les touristes» songea Harry. Il finit par se garer et sortir à nouveau son portable. Après cinq sonneries qui lui parurent interminables Luna répondit. Il avait trouvé son toit pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin il mit un moment à émerger en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans une chambre orange vif du sol au plafond. Une fois ses lunettes sur le nez il aperçut un exemplaire du journal indépendant dirigé par le père de Luna, et se souvint qu'il avait quitté sa femme la veille. Il y avait deux appels manqués sur son portable, un était de Mrs Weasley et l'autre de Ron. Le second ne présageait sans doute rien de bon. Il renonça à écouter la gueulante qu'il lui avait laissé sur sa messagerie, autant ne pas vivre d'expérience traumatisante dès le matin, et descendit à la cuisine d'où provenait une odeur de toasts grillés et des bruits de vaisselle.

«Bonjour Luna.

-Harry! J'allais venir te réveiller avec une tasse de café, ce n'est pas très bon de dormir après dix heures tu sais.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, c'est là qu'on fait les cauchemars les plus effrayants. Une fois j'ai rêvé que j'étais Bellérophon et je sombrais dans un gouffre où de méchantes harpies me tiraient les cheveux.

-Hum... c'est vrai que je fais souvent des cauchemars le matin. Pourtant quand j'étais petit c'était plus souvent en pleine nuit.

-Ah ? Raconte-moi en un.

-De quand j'étais petit ?

-Non, de maintenant.

-Voyons... un cauchemar du matin... je ne sais pas trop, tu sais c'est de ceux-là dont je m'inspire pour écrire mes livres. Je sais que ce n'est pas trop ton domaine de prédilection.

-Ah oui je vois. Tu fais de drôles de rêves Harry.

-Je dois être un psychopathe refoulé sans doute.

-Oh, alors je suis la pauvre fille en danger ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le danger n'est pas imminent. Par contre j'ai toujours cru que tu ressemblais à Alice aux pays des Merveilles, parfois tu m'y fais vraiment penser.

-Parce qu'on me prend pour une folle ? plaisanta-t-elle

-Parce que je me suis toujours dit que tu étais une sorte de jeune muse du professeur...

-Il ne veut pas de moi, le coupa Luna. ça a toujours été comme ça tu sais.

-Je sais, mais je m'étais dit que ça changerait avec le temps, quand tu deviendrais plus... euh...

-Plus femme ? Oui, moi aussi j'ai cru. Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave je le vois quand même de temps en temps.

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas du abordé le sujet..., s'excusa Harry gêné.

-Aucune importance. Tu sais il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux avoir ce genre de discussions dès le matin. Tiens. Je n'ai pas mis de sucre, dit-elle en lui tendant son café dans une tasse jaune ornée de cochons dodus.

-Merci, je vais le boire noir ce matin, _Loufoca_, plaisanta-il avec un clin d'oeil à son intention.»

Il discuta encore un long moment avec Luna, puis prit sa douche et se rendit au Square Grimmaud. La façade du bâtiment était presque entièrement cachée derrière une gigantesque haie de ronces. Il inspecta autour de lui, craignant de voir apparaître un Ron furibond venu pour lui casser le nez. Manifestement il n'y avait personne aux abords, mais par contre il découvrit des traces de pneu toutes fraîches dans l'allée. Peut-être était-il venu en pensant le trouver ici hier soir ou aujourd'hui de bon matin. Harry pensa soudain qu'il aurait du dire à Luna de cacher sa présence chez elle à Ron s'il lui demandait, mais c'était une fille très intelligente, même si elle paraissait parfois un peu à l'ouest, d'où ce surnom que lui donnait les jumeaux Weasley durant l'année de seconde et qui lui était resté. Elle savait que Ron ne supportait plus Harry depuis qu'il sortait avec Ginny. C'est ce qui les avait d'ailleurs un peu éloignés. Depuis le mariage d'Harry il y a un an, Luna et lui ne s'étaient pas revus. Il lui avait téléphoné pour son anniversaire en décembre, mais la discussion avait tourné court car elle devait se rendre à une petite fête organisée par Ron dans son pub. Pourtant hier elle lui avait ouvert sa porte en pleine nuit. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait beaucoup Luna, elle était d'une bonté et d'une loyauté incroyable. Il se promit de l'inviter à venir boire un verre une fois qu'il aurait fini de rendre les appartements habitables, et d'inviter un certain professeur par la même occasion. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, et même s'il n'appréciait pas de jouer les entremetteurs, il pensait que Luna méritait vraiment qu'il reconnaisse enfin que leur relation n'était pas neutre.

Il eut du mal à ouvrir la porte, et nota en tête de sa liste bricolage de l'huile pour la serrure. Il mit un temps fou à trouver comment remettre le courant, une fois fait il revint dans l'entrée et explosa de rire en voyant le tableau d'une femme d'environ cinquante ans, l'air aristocratique au possible. Quelqu'un avait dessiné des fesses de cochon à deux centimètres du nez de cette femme et ça lui rappela la fois où il s'était fait passer un savon pour avoir collé une queue de cochon au derrière de son cousin Dudley le jour d'Halloween. Ce crétin avait dû supporter les rires de ses copains pendant plus d'une heure avant de se rendre compte de la supercherie.

Harry se mit ensuite à la recherche de quel appartement il allait essayer de mettre en ordre pour pouvoir y dormir ce soir. Bien entendu ce ne serait pas du grand luxe mais il préférait ne pas courir le risque que Ron le découvre chez Luna. Celui-ci serait capable de faire un scandale et de l'accuser de tromper Ginny avec l'une de ses amies. De plus il voulait un logement à lui, être seul et dans son entière intimité. Et au moins il ne penserait pas trop à la nuit qui l'attendait. D'ailleurs il découcherait peut-être, qui sait ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer avec Tom.

Après une rapide visite il choisit l'appartement du dernier étage, le plus éclairé, et le seul dont la chambre ne comportait pas de traces de moisissures. Il partit en courses pendant plus d'une heure afin d'acheter du matériel et le nécessaire vital. En revenant il déchargea le tout et prit soin de garer sa voiture plus loin dans une impasse.

«J'ai l'air d'un criminel voulant maquiller son crime, ou d'un détenu évadé» songea-t-il.

A la fin de la journée, vers sept heures et demie du soir, Harry se dit qu'il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. La cuisine était propre, la salle de bains serait utilisable dans une heure une fois que les joints auraient séché, et la chambre était à peu près propre. Il n'avait pas de sommier pour le moment, juste deux matelas posés par terre sur une bâche, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il avait acheté un ventilateur d'air chaud, car il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de déblayer le salon où se trouvait le poêle à bois. Apparemment il n'y avait pas eu de squatteurs dans l'immeuble, ce qui était un bon point. Le mobilier datait un peu et avait été laissé tel quel depuis que la police était venu retourner tous les appartements. D'après ce qu'Harry avait compris, son parrain avait été suspecté de blanchiment d'argent et de vente de substances illicites. Il s'était jeté du haut du sixième étage, là où était à présent installé le jeune écrivain, et on n'avait appris que deux mois après qu'il n'était pas coupable. Il semblerait qu'il n'ai été qu'un alcoolique suicidaire. On ne lui en avait jamais dit plus.

Harry commanda une pizza royale qu'il bu avec un vin trouvé à la cave. C'était un français, un côte du Rhône sans doute, mais l'étiquette avait été arrachée, comme sur toutes les autres bouteilles, et remplacée par une large bande de papier où était écrit «2010». Il l'avait choisi car c'était sans doute l'année où il fallait le boire pour goûter tout le parfum du vin.

Son repas terminé il vérifia les joints et prit une douche, puis s'essuya avec son t-shirt sale retourné car il avait complètement oublié d'acheter des serviettes. Il enfila un boxer et un jean bleu foncé, et soudain de grands coups retentirent contre la porte d'entrée. La personne devait taper fort pour qu'il l'entende d'en-bas. Instinctivement il ferma la lumière, heureusement la chambre n'était pas côté rue. Si c'était Ron il préférait vraiment faire le mort. Il descendit précautionneusement jusqu'au deuxième étage et se stoppa à mi-chemin dans l'escalier. C'était bien le rouquin, et il frappait de plus belle contre la porte en s'époumonant «Harry sort d'ici! Je sais que tu es là! Ginny m'a dit que tu as pris les clés alors sors connard! SORS!». Encore heureux qu'il ai bien refermé la porte à clé. Mais Ron ne semblait pas décidé à s'en aller. Il tapait comme un fou furieux et appuyait sur la sonnette en continu.

«Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu de rétablir le courant» murmura Harry ironiquement.

Finalement il remonta chercher son portable et appela une fois de plus Mr Weasley qui tomba des nues en apprenant que son fils était en ce moment-même en train de tambouriner à la porte du jeune homme. Apparemment il était censé rester avec Ginny toute la semaine, puisqu'elle n'avait pas voulu rentrer à la maison familiale. Harry craignait que Ron s'en prenne aux carreaux pour rentrer de force. Après avoir enfilé une chemise et un polo à la va-vite, il se barricada par sécurité dans une pièce du troisième étage où il pouvait observer l'entrée tout en restant caché derrière un long rideau de velours poussiéreux. Il du se retenir de pouffer de rire en le voyant sortir des bombes de peinture d'un sac de sport. Son ex-meilleur ami se mit donc à taguer la porte et les murs de la baraque.

«On se croirait en pleine guerre de gosses» murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Il fut surpris de voir arriver deux voitures de police, les gyrophares et les sirènes d'alarme le faisant soudain bondir de derrière son rideau. Il se demanda si des voisins avaient appelé pour qu'on vienne chercher ce malotru qui s'excitait comme un diable contre la porte d'un ensemble d'immeubles inhabité depuis vingt ans, mais il vit sortir Mr Weasley d'une des voitures. Trois policiers emmenèrent Ron de force et le firent monter dans la voiture, tandis que son père venait sonner à la porte. Harry resta tétanisé quelques secondes avant de dévaler les escaliers pour lui ouvrir.

«Mr Weasley... mais pourquoi... ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce remue-ménage mon garçon.

-Mais... euh excusez-moi, mais pourquoi avez-vous fait appel à la police?

-Tu sais je deviens vieux et ce n'est pas moi qui allait pouvoir empêcher Ron de faire ce qu'il a décidé quand il est dans un tel état. C'est triste à dire, mais mon fils ne m'écoute plus.

-Oh... Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça.

-Allons ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Oui, enfin, si je n'avais pas quitté Ginny on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

-Tu sais je pense que Ginny n'est pas tout à fait étrangère à ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

-Hum... je sais comment elle peut être oui... Elle m'en veut beaucoup j'imagine ?

-C'est peu dire. Elle voulait même te traîner en justice pour violence conjugale et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore.

-Je ne l'ai jamais frappé Mr Weasley, même pas une gifle!

-Je m'en doute bien Harry, elle dit que je te défends parce que tu es le fils que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir, mais je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un comme ça.

-Disons que je me suis pris assez de coups chez les Dursley pour savoir ce que c'est et ne pas avoir envie de faire subir ça à qui que ce soit.

-Bien sûr, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont que des paroles de femme blessée. Dans quelques mois elle se calmera. Si je pouvais juste te conseiller une chose, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de ne pas la brusquer tout de suite en lui envoyant un avocat, elle risquerait de monter encore plus sur ses grands chevaux.

-D'accord, je vais y réfléchir, soupira-t-il.»

Un policier héla Mr Weasley.

«Bien je vais te laisser.

-Merci d'être venu, j'espère que ça va aller avec Ron.

-C'est normal Harry. Bonne nuit.»

Le jeune homme regarda Arthur Weasley remonter dans la voiture de police. Il avait l'air vieilli en effet. Son dos était légèrement courbé en permanence, sa calvitie gagnait du terrain, de la chevelure de feu il ne restait que quelques étincelles éparses, et il avait presque mauvaise mine.

Harry remonta au sixième et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà dix heures et demie heures du soir. Le manoir Riddle était au fin fond de la campagne à environ une heure de Londres. Ce qui lui laissait approximativement trente minutes pour finir de se préparer. Avec tous ces évènements il se serait bien couché. De plus quelque chose le turlupinait. Il appréciait, était attiré, et embrassait Tom, mais qu'en était-il du sexe? Harry n'était même pas sûr d'aimer les hommes. Il essaya de se figurer la scène mentalement mais rien que d'y penser il se sentit honteux. De plus s'il couchait avec le jeune homme et que ça s'apprenait, Ginny pourrait porter plainte pour adultère. Bien sûr on n'était plus au siècle dernier et l'adultère n'était plus condamné par la prison, mais tout de même, il préférait pas tenter l'expérience.

«Bon. C'est simple. J'y vais, je passe un agréable moment avec lui, mais rien de sexuel» se convainquit Harry.


	8. On s'aime dans l'ombre de la nuit

**NDLR :** tadaaaa je serais presque en retard dis donc ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et encore merci pour vos reviews !

**WARNING SLASH** ;)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 8<span> :**  
><strong>

Harry était maintenant absolument stressé. Les mains moites, les jambes raides et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais à force de les déranger toutes les trois minutes, il passa l'immense portail rouillé du manoir Riddle. S'il voyait encore à peu près grâce à l'unique lampadaire au coin de l'allée, il était maintenant dans un immense parc et ne distinguait même plus ses pieds. Il lui fallu dix bonnes minutes pour parvenir à l'entrée en marchant à petits pas, les mains tendues devant lui, tout en se disant que s'il tombait maintenant sur Tom - qui lui n'aurait certainement pas oublié l'important détail de la lampe torche - il allait avoir l'air vraiment ridicule.

La grande porte n'était pas fermée à clé, il était sans doute déjà là. Harry s'avança dans le hall et l'appela trois fois. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté ce drôle de rendez-vous, quand des pas se firent entendre sur sa gauche. Tom déboucha de derrière une tapisserie, une lampe torche braqué sur le visage d'Harry.

«Oh pardon, je me demandais si c'était vous.

-Parce qu'il pourrait venir quelqu'un d'autre en pleine nuit ?

-Techniquement non, mais en général quand on a rendez-vous dans manoir à l'abandon depuis des années on prend de quoi s'éclairer. Je n'ai vu aucune lumière dans le parc.

-Ah oui... j'ai bêtement oublié. J'ai eu un contre-temps et j'ai du me presser ensuite.

-Je vois.

-Normal c'est vous qui avez la lumière.»

Tom lui sourit, charmeur, mais ne répondit rien. Harry se sentait un peu pataud, ne sachant s'il fallait continuer à parler ou non, s'avancer vers lui ou non, poser son manteau ou non. Finalement parler était peut-être plus simple.

«Alors, vous m'avez donné ce rendez-vous pour quelle raison ?

-Vous vous posez encore la question ?

-Pas vraiment, mais maintenant j'en suis absolument sûr.»

Une fois de plus pas de réponse. Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas faire le premier pas vers son interlocuteur, après tout il était le plus âgé et peut-être que Tom attendait qu'il se comporte en mâle dominant. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha de lui. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à trois pas, son vis-à vis avança légèrement vers lui, ils hésitèrent une seconde, puis Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Soudain il le sentit s'enflammer, et osa l'attirer plus près de lui encore, une main enserrant sa hanche, l'autre découvrant en discrètes caresses le bas du dos, sans toute fois passer au-delà du tee-shirt. Tom ne repoussa pas ces marques de possessivité, mais posa ses paumes sur le torse d'Harry, un geste qui lui parut presque timide comparé à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient empoignés avec passion. Du moins il le crut timide jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit les doigts titiller ses tétons à travers le tissu.

Jamais Ginny ne l'avait touché à cet endroit. Il s'en voulut un peu de penser à elle dans un moment pareil, mais étant donné qu'elle était à ce jour sa seule expérience sexuelle, la comparaison était inévitable. Il s'inquiéta aussi que Tom aille aussi vite en besogne, s'il commençait à l'exciter alors qu'ils n'avaient encore retiré aucun vêtement, c'est peut-être parce qu'il était pressé et désireux de conclure cette nuit. Il se trouva rapidement débarrassé de son manteau, mais quand l'adolescent voulut lui enlever son pull il le repoussa gentiment.

«Tu es bien pressé.

-Vous me tutoyez, monsieur Potter ?

-Euh... non, je... ça m'a échappé.

-ça ne me dérange pas.

-Oui, mais je trouve ça étrange de... vous tutoyer alors que vous me vouvoyez.

-Comme vous désirez, dit-il en lui lançant une oeillade.»

Harry ne savait plus très bien sur quel pied danser. Il était à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Tom, les mains posées sur ses avant-bras.

«Vous avez bien dix-huit ans ? lui demanda-t-il préoccupé.

-Pourquoi ? Vous le savez bien, vous connaissez les dates puisque vous avez fait des recherches sur mon enfance.

-Oui... je, je voudrais simplement être sûr que vous savez ce que vous faites.

-Moi je le sais.»

L'adolescent était devenu sombre, comme s'il était contrarié ou déçu. Harry se demanda si ça le peinait tant que ça de ne pas le sentir sûr de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Tom avança vers lui, et Harry le prit contre son torse en retour, calant sa tête contre sa chevelure bouclée. Il sentit l'odeur fraîche du shampoing, et aussi un peu de parfum. L'adolescent avait du se préparer exprès pour lui. Il s'en sentit flatté.

«Vous ne me désirez pas réellement n'est-ce pas ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous n'avez pas de désir pour moi comme vous pourriez en avoir pour une femme.

-Et bien... je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Jusqu'ici je ne me l'étais pas demandé.

-Ah.»

Le silence se fit pendant un minute. Puis Tom recula un peu et leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry y lut de la déception, mais aussi autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir et qui le perturbait. Un moment de tension plana entre eux, puis il se sentit alors agrippé par la nuque, et ses lèvres heurtèrent les siennes. Il les entrouvrit doucement et sentit une langue chaude venir caresser la sienne.

Embrasser Tom n'avait définitivement rien de désagréable. Il se souvint qu'il avait pris soin de glisser un préservatif dans la poche de son jean. Au cas où. Après tout il ne pouvait pas nier avoir envie de tenter l'expérience. Le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas se servir de lui comme coup d'un soir pour vérifier son orientation sexuelle. Cependant il avait envie de le faire avec lui, peut-être qu'avec un autre homme ça ne le tenterait absolument pas de toute façon.

Il le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et passa une main sous son tee-shirt pour toucher son dos nu. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une grande cicatrice qui semblait remonter vers le flanc droit. Tom bondit soudain en arrière comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire devant le geste de défense de l'adolescent qui évitait son regard.

«Désolé. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche là ?

-Pourquoi vous auriez envie de toucher _ça_ ?

-ça ne me dérange pas. J'en ai une belle sur le front, même si elle n'est pas aussi impressionnante.»

Joignant le geste à la parole il écarta les longues mèches désordonnées de sa frange.

«Comment vous l'avez eu ?

-Par mon oncle.

-La boucle d'une ceinture ?

-Oh non, beaucoup moins dramatique. Avec une assiette en porcelaine.

-Votre oncle vous a lancé une assiette en pleine tête ?

-C'était un homme plein de ressources.

-Il est mort ?

-Non, mais je ne le vois plus depuis mes dix-huit ans.»

Tom lui sourit d'un air entendu.

«Vous avez recommencé à me tutoyer, vous savez.

-Ah, mince, s'excusa Harry d'un air mi-contrit mi-amusé.

-J'aime bien que vous me tutoyez.

-Dans ce cas... mais alors tutoie-moi aussi.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, Tom, assura-t-il en l'embrassant.»

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée Harry se sentit emmené par la fougue du jeune homme. Ils empruntèrent le passage derrière la tapisserie duquel Tom était sorti un peu plus tôt. Ce fut sans doute à cet endroit que Harry perdit son pull et une chaussure, mais il ne s'en soucia pas sur le moment. Il sentait une main parcourir son flanc droit, l'autre devant probablement tâtonner dans le noir pour leur éviter une chute dans les escaliers. Leurs bouches se cherchaient dans le noir, maladroites et empressées.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une chambre assez petite mais très haute de plafond, qui formait un curieux espace donnant à la fois une sensation d'intimité et de vertige. Seule une fenêtre laissait filtrer la faible lumière de la lune. Harry avait déjà fait l'amour dans le noir, mais jamais dans cette semi-obscurité qui, il avait l'impression, rendait Tom encore plus beau que d'ordinaire. Il rapprocha les hanches de l'adolescent des siennes et celui-ci se suréleva légèrement pour mettre leur érection respective à même hauteur.

Gagné par le plaisir naissant Harry dévêtit entièrement Tom, ôtant lentement chacun de ses habits. Il avait un corps magnifique, extrêmement bien taillé pour son âge. Aucun muscle n'était trop saillant et il était vraiment harmonieux, quoique peut-être un peu frêle par rapport au sien. Harry osa toucher le pénis tendu de l'adolescent qui fut surpris de cette initiative mais se laissa faire, y prenant un plaisir évident. Quand un peu de liquide commença à couler dans la main de Harry, il arrêta afin de ne pas le faire jouir trop vite.

Tom lui mordilla le cou tout en l'amenant lentement à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il retira le jean et le caleçon de trop et revint à son cou pour y imprimer un suçon. Harry ferma les yeux quand il sentit la bouche descendre sur ses abdominaux, puis sur son nombril. Les mains de Tom, jusqu'alors sagement posées sur ses hanches, vinrent caresser des parties plus sensibles de son épiderme en écartant sensuellement ses jambes. Harry ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit les cheveux de Tom chatouiller son bas-ventre.

«Tu es sûr que...?»

Cependant le jeune homme semblait ne pas avoir entendu le murmure troublé de son partenaire et introduit timidement le sexe offert dans sa bouche. Harry se retint de le repousser tant la sensation était forte et nouvelle. Jamais personne encore ne lui avait fait de fellation, encore moins un homme, Ginny lui ayant fait comprendre depuis le début que tout ce qu'elle attendait d'une relation sexuelle était quelques caresses puis purement et simplement l'acte en lui-même. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de places pour les préliminaires. Au contraire avec Tom il avait l'impression d'être en train de franchir une limite jusque là non soupçonnée.

Harry laissa une de ses mains se perdre dans les boucles brunes en tentant de ne pas succomber à la jouissance. S'il le laissait aller jusqu'au bout il devrait à son tour faire quelque chose pour contenter son partenaire. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de jouir au dépends de Tom. Et il n'était pas encore assez sûr de lui, ni assez à l'aise avec le jeune homme, pour le satisfaire de cette manière. Et il l'était encore moins pour entreprendre la suite logique de leurs caresses appuyées. Même s'il devait être dessus, il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer faire l'amour avec un homme.

D'ailleurs Tom était-il vraiment mûr lui aussi ? L'abandon total et la hardiesse dont il faisait preuve l'intriguait et l'effrayait à la fois. Harry prit doucement la tête de Tom entre ses mains et le força à remonter au niveau de son visage. Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes, chacun d'eux peu sûrs de ce que l'autre désirait. Harry l'attira alors à lui pour l'embrasser et l'adolescent vint naturellement s'asseoir sur lui, les jambes repliées de chaque côté des siennes. Au bout de quelques instants Tom rompit le contact de leurs langues pour le prendre sa virilité en main, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Harry l'imita en soutenant son regard fiévreux.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une entente telle lors des préliminaires. Ils étaient front contre front, respirant fort, l'adolescent à califourchon au-dessus de lui, tous deux occupés à se donner du plaisir autant qu'à en recevoir. Harry eut un orgasme le premier juste au moment où le liquide de Tom se déversait dans sa main. Il en gémit sans retenue et aperçut dans le brouillard du plaisir les yeux fermés de l'adolescent et sa bouche entrouverte qui savourait autant que lui leurs caresses.

Le jeune écrivain s'allongea en travers du lit pour reprendre son souffle. Ils se reposèrent quelques temps, côte à côte, la tête de Tom posée sur le bras étendu de Harry qui s'endormit bientôt heureux et épuisé.


	9. On se réveille seul au matin

**NDLR : **chapitre tout neuf ! (blague pourrie hara-kirii kiriiii)

Bref. J'arrête de me taper des trips en solo et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

Merci pour vos reviews vous êtes adorables ! (ah oui au fait je réponds à tous ceux qui ont un compte par message, c'est plus simple et moins lourd dans la présentation que de répondre en début de chapitre. Et je suis un peu lente aussi des fois ^^)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 9<span> :**  
><strong>

Harry se réveilla, le bras endolori et frissonnant. Il regarda la chambre à la lumière du jour et nota seulement alors qu'il était seul. Il s'était bien sûr rendu compte de l'absence de Tom dans le lit, mais il n'avait pas vu tout de suite que les seuls vêtements qui traînaient aux quatre coins de la pièce étaient les siens. Puisque son bras lui faisait encore un peu mal, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'était parti que depuis peu de temps. Harry essaya d'imaginer la scène du réveil à deux et en conclut que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire, comment se comporter... Tom était quelqu'un de spécial, pas quelqu'un avec qui on plaisantait l'air complice en prenant le petit-déjeuner un lendemain de baise. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait.

Harry fut frappé alors par une pensée qu'il n'avait pas réellement prise en compte jusqu'ici. L'orphelin était plein d'aplomb et parfois même un peu mystérieux, mais c'était encore un enfant qui se sentait seul. C'était un enfant qui avait vécu des traumatismes graves. Devait-il vraiment tenter une aventure avec lui ? Ce n'était pas avec un homme dont le mariage battait de l'aile que Tom devrait perdre sa virginité et connaître les jeux de l'amour, mais avec un adolescent de son âge. Bien que Harry soit encore en colère contre l'attitude de Ginny, il se souvint avec nostalgie de leurs premiers ébats dans le grenier de la maison des Weasley. Ils avaient composé un lit de fortune avec les couvertures de l'hiver entreposées là pendant l'été.

Harry chassa ces pensées. Maintenant que la tension du premier rendez-vous était retombée, il voulait avant tout sortir de ce manoir. Il avait la sensation d'être un étranger dans ses murs, une personne non désirée, comme s'il n'avait rien à faire dans ce lieu chargé d'un lourd passé. Harry avait toujours trouvé ridicule et dépourvu de bon sens qu'on puisse se sentir mal à l'aise dans une maison où un meurtre avait été commis et voilà qu'il se retournait fréquemment sur lui-même en cherchant le passage où il avait du égarer le reste de ses affaires. Il ne craignait pas que la maison soit hantée bien sûr, du moins pas au sens où un fantôme errerait entre les murs, mais il sentait la présence pesante de quelque chose qui le perturbait. Après tout peut-être que les légendes de châteaux hantés par de malveillants ectoplasmes prenaient leur source dans ce malaise difficile à définir.

Harry finit par retrouver son chemin et sorti après avoir cherché en vain son pull pendant dix minutes. Encore hébété de sa courte nuit et du trajet du retour, il fut stupéfait en arrivant devant sa porte de voir écrit «pédéras» en grosses lettres rouges. Il se rappela alors les événements de la veille. Apparemment la police était arrivée avant que Ronald n'achève son œuvre. C'était étrange de voir le mot écrit en presque toutes lettres. Alors ça y était ? Il était homosexuel ? Il aimait les hommes ? Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Il ne savait même pas si les femmes ne lui faisaient plus d'effet.

Il se déshabilla prestement afin de prendre une douche chaude. Il pensait encore à Tom. Ils avaient été si proches pendant une bonne partie de la nuit... Harry était venu dans cet orphelinat pour adopter un enfant avec sa femme. Maintenant il vivait séparé d'elle et avait rompu le dernier fil qui le rattachait à son ancienne vie. Même s'il n'avait pas d'avenir avec Tom, il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière. Il fallait qu'il essaye de régler ça à l'amiable, il ne voulait pas partir en claquant la porte. S'il voulait se donner une chance de ne pas abandonner le jeune homme, il fallait qu'il fasse le deuil de ses jeunes années. Il ne voulait pas savoir Tom se sentir seul dans ce manoir glauque, ou dans une chambre d'orphelinat.

Harry avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qui s'était passé depuis deux semaines. Tout s'était accéléré trop vite ces derniers temps. Il prit une aspirine et décida de se distraire un peu de ses sombres pensées, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il appela Luna pour l'inviter à manger à midi et elle accepta volontiers, promettant d'amener le dessert. Il passa ensuite un autre coup de téléphone. Il savait qu'il tomberait sur le répondeur à cette heure-ci et laissa un message demandant de l'aide pour aller acheter des meubles et les monter jusqu'à son appartement. Avec un peu de chance l'ancien professeur de piano de Luna aurait la bonne idée de passer après ses cours à domicile du samedi matin. Par un hasard fortuit il s'était révélé être un vieil ami de Sirius au temps où tous deux étaient à l'université, et il était toujours prêt à lui rendre service.

Harry partit faire quelques courses pour ne pas avoir à n'offrir qu'une tranche de pizza de la veille. En rentrant il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà onze heures et mit vite le poulet fermier à cuire au four avant de s'attaquer aux pommes de terre sautées. Elles brûlèrent légèrement le temps qu'il déniche des chaises supplémentaires dans le bric à brac des étages inférieurs, heureusement rien de quoi les rendre immangeables. Il était en pleine contemplation incrédule devant le saladier quand la sonnerie retentit. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour aller ouvrir.

«Luna! Splendide ton gâteau» commenta-t-il en regardant d'un air amusé la chose bleue, molle et affaissée qui trônait dans une assiette verte à motifs psychédéliques. Son amie avait décidément un goût très particulier.

«Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir m'aider, mais j'étais justement dans la panade au moment où tu as sonné, dit-il tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

-Ah oui ? Un problème d'ordre culinaire ? pouffa-t-elle.

-Exactement. Saurais-tu par hasard les proportions d'huile et de vinaigre qu'il faut pour faire une vinaigrette ?»

Luna rit de bon cœur en entendant qu'il ne savait même pas ces simples bases de la cuisine. Ils furent interrompus par un nouveau coup de sonnette alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le dernier étage. Harry redescendit alors en lui jetant un «attends je vais voir ce que c'est». Si c'était bien celui qu'il attendait il valait mieux qu'il joue la surprise même si tous deux se douteraient de quelque chose, Luna en particulier. Il mit la chaînette par mesure de précaution et ouvrit la porte. Son cœur fit un bon de joie lorsqu'il reconnut Remus. Il avait réussi à créer une jolie coïncidence.

«Bonjour Harry. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Très bien. Je suis désolé de passer à l'improviste, j'ai eu ton message mais je t'embête peut-être ?

-Oh euh non, pas de problème, commença Harry l'air faussement gêné. En fait on allait passer à table, mais il y en a assez pour trois.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais du monde..., s'excusa Remus.

-Ce n'est un déjeuner entre amis, il n'y a pas de mal. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux, c'est juste que... enfin en fait c'est Luna qui est là.

-Ah. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry c'était sur ma route de toute façon, je n'ai pas fait un grand détour. Je peux revenir quand tu seras libre, commença-t-il le visage légèrement crispé.

-C'est que ça me gêne un peu, tu sais ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Et puis je croyais que vous vous reparliez de temps en temps non ?

-Oui, mais... c'est compliqué... je... on se croise seulement à l'école de musique de temps en temps, mais on ne fait que papoter cinq minutes.

-Ah oui d'accord. Écoute, c'est comme tu veux, mais c'est juste le temps du déjeuner tu sais, elle part à quatorze heures pour son cours de violon.

-Oh elle fait toujours du violon alors ? demanda-t-il semblant s'intéresser tout d'un coup vivement à la jeune fille.

-Mon dieu, Remus! Mais de quoi vous parlez au juste quand vous vous croisez si vous ne parlez même plus musique ?

-C'est mieux comme ça, déclara-t-il en se refermant aussitôt.

-Hum, bien comme tu veux. On peut se retrouver vers quinze heures en ville si tu préfères, proposa Harry sentant qu'il n'en tirerait rien.

-Très bien. A toute à l'heure alors, encore désolé du dérangement. Et... passe lui le bonjour.

-Promis.»

Harry referma la porte déçu. Au moins il savait maintenant de manière sûre que Remus n'avait jamais oublié le souvenir de sa jeune élève lui déclarant sa flamme le jour où elle avait eu seize ans. Il avait beau lui avoir dit être deux fois plus vieux qu'elle, s'être comporté de manière distante du jour au lendemain, et l'avoir dirigée vers un autre professeur l'année suivante, il n'était en réalité pas aussi froid à son égard qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

Quand il remonta les escaliers il trouva Luna sur le palier du premier étage, le regard fixé dans le vide. Elle avait posé le gâteau sur une marche et s'était assise à côté sans voir qu'un pan de sa jupe blanche qui s'était posé sur celui-ci bleuissait de seconde en seconde. Lorsqu'elle remarqua le présence de Harry elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et lui fit un petit sourire en lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle était désolée de lui avoir fait manquer un déjeuner avec l'ami de son parrain. Elle savait qu'il aimait bien discuter avec lui de ce personnage à la fois haut en couleurs et torturé dont la fin de vie fut tragique. Il aimait aussi parler de ses parents que Remus avaient connu un petit peu par l'intermédiaire de Sirius.

«Tu sais Luna, tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? Je sais bien que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est reparti aussi vite qu'il est venu.

-Oui, mais toi aussi tu as le droit de manger avec moi, tu es mon invitée. Et puis... je ne trouverais pas ça juste que tu t'empêches de faire des choses pour ne pas le déranger, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai agi exactement de cette manière avec Ron et pourtant ça n'a jamais servi à rien.

-Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime toujours au fond, c'est juste caché quelque part derrière un gros nuage de colère et de rancune.

-Si tu le dis... Remus aussi il t'aime toujours tu sais.

-Oui j'ai entendu ça, il s'inquiète de ce que je deviens, soupira la jeune fille.

-Non je voulais dire qu'il t'aime. Vraiment. Tout court. C'est juste qu'il ne se l'ai pas encore avoué.

-Si tu le dis.»

Le repas ne fut pas aussi bien que Harry le souhaitait mais l'atmosphère se fit plus légère au moment du dessert. Le gâteau et les explications loufoques de Luna quant à la préparation de celui-ci les aidèrent pour beaucoup à rire de nouveau.


	10. On court au devant du hasard

**NDLR :** Désolée de n'avoir pas posté la semaine dernière, ma connexion avait rendu l'âme.

J'espère que ce chapitre de transition vous plaira, même si (et oui) ça fait deux chapitres de transition à la suite. Faut laisser le temps à Harry d'analyser sa première expérience homosexuelle, et de tourner en rond en se demandant qui doit recontacter l'autre le premier ;)

Je vous aime, lectorat.

(on approche de la fin, je deviens sensible voyez-vous, plus que quelques chapitres...)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 10<span> :

Harry attendait Remus dans un café. Finalement celui-ci avait annulé leur rendez-vous la semaine dernière et ne l'avait recontacté que le vendredi matin. Le jeune homme lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se voir plutôt le dimanche, espérant secrètement que Tom lui donnerait des nouvelles entre le vendredi soir et le samedi après-midi, en vain. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas aller encore à l'orphelinat prétexter un devoir à rendre. Certes il l'avait toujours dans un coin de son appartement et il avait dit à la secrétaire qu'il repasserait plus tard. Il pourrait très bien y aller lundi et peut-être même lui permettrait-on de voir l'adolescent dans sa chambre s'il venait avant le couvre-feu cette fois-ci. Mais il préférait laisser un peu le temps filer. Pourquoi devrait-il toujours faire le premier pas ? Si Tom ne se manifestait pas au bout d'un moment, c'est qu'il ne le désirait pas tant que ça, pas autant que lui désirait le voir en tous cas. Il venait de se heurter à une impasse dans son mariage, il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une relation difficile dès le départ. L'adolescent l'attirait énormément et lui donnait envie de mieux le connaître, cependant il lui donnait aussi l'impression de s'échapper, d'être de l'eau qu'il essaierait de retenir entre ses doigts. Et ça lui faisait peur.

«Bonjour Harry, excuse-moi du retard. J'ai eu un mal fou à me garer, voilà pourquoi je déteste les magasins ouverts le dimanche matin, on dirait que tout le monde s'est soudain rappelé qu'il n'avait pas fait les courses de la semaine et le parking est toujours bondé.

-Remus allons, un peu de sociabilité, pouffa Harry en sortant des ses pensées.

-J'ai passé une mauvaise semaine, désolé, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

-Tu as l'air épuisé. Encore une insomnie ?

-Oui, et quatre heures de cours avec la vieille Mme Hepzibah hier après-midi.

-Elle n'a toujours pas abandonné l'idée d'apprendre le piano à son âge ?

-Toujours pas. Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer maltraiter son Bösendorfer.

-_Si_ elle le maltraite. Ce n'est sûrement qu'un de ses objets de collection.

-Sans doute. Bien je prends un petit café et ensuite tu pourras me traîner dans la foule compacte, suante et rugissante, soupira Remus avec un petit air dramatique.»

En fin de matinée Harry avait pratiquement tous ses meubles, excepté l'armoire de sa chambre qui était en commande. Il ne lui manquait plus que les lustres et une lampe de bureau. Remus et lui dénichèrent un petit magasin un peu à l'écart des grandes surfaces. Les prix avaient l'air corrects et le lieu plutôt accueillant. Un petit carillon fait main avec des morceaux de verre polis tinta alors qu'ils entraient. Le regard d'Harry fut immédiatement attiré par une lampe de chevet ancienne qui ressemblait presque à l'identique à celle qu'il avait vu dans le bric-à-brac de l'appartement du deuxième étage. Il releva la tête pour chercher un vendeur mais il n'y avait personne dans le magasin à part lui et Remus. C'était quand même étrange qu'elle soit si similaire à l'autre, peut-être Sirius ou quelqu'un de sa famille avant lui avait-il acheté cette lampe dans ce même magasin ?

«Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle irait bien sur ton bureau, intervint son ami.

-Non, c'est juste... je crois avoir vu exactement la même dans les appartements de Sirius. Tu crois que c'est simplement une coïncidence ou il aurait pu venir ici ?

-Euh... je n'en sais rien, c'est une lampe ancienne mais ils fabriquent plein d'objets qui ressemblent aux anciens maintenant. C'est la mode. Celle-ci a peut-être été faite sur le même modèle que celles du siècle dernier. Je ne crois pas que Sirius ai beaucoup touché à la décoration intérieure. Il n'a vécu là que deux ans une fois que le dernier membre de sa famille est mort.

-Hum, c'est vrai, soupira pensivement Harry. Si en plus il détestait cet endroit comme tu me l'as dit, il n'a sans doute pas voulu l'entretenir. J'ai eu un mal fou à remettre le troisième étage sur pied, je ne pense pas que les dégradations dataient uniquement de sa mort.

-Oui c'est probable, et puis honnêtement je ne le vois pas prendre la voiture pour aller faire les magasins alors que dans les derniers moments il refusait même d'aller chercher à manger à l'épicerie du coin.

-Quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à ne plus vouloir voir personne déjà ?

-Deux semaines avant, lâcha Remus tout bas.»

Un silence se fit pendant quelque secondes. Harry allait reposer la lampe sur le petit meuble où elle était initialement posée quand une voix féminine se fit entendre.

«Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?»

Harry se retourna et ne put retenir un haussement de sourcils surpris. La vendeuse avait de longs cheveux roses remontés en un vague chignon par une grande baguette chinoise en argent et ses oreilles étaient recouvertes de clous en tout genre. Elle portait une courte robe noire, des collants prunes tricotés et des bottes de pluie. La seule personne qu'il avait vu vêtue d'un accoutrement plus excentrique que celui-ci était Luna.

«Et bien nous cherchions une lampe de bureau et quelques lustres pour mon ami, répondit Remus voyant que Harry ne répondait pas.

-Vous avez déjà commencé à faire un tour ? questionna-t-elle.

-Euh pas vraiment... nous regardions cette lampe, dit-il en montrant l'objet que Harry tenait toujours les mains.

-Ah oui, c'est une de mes préférées ! Très originale pour un bureau. Lampe à pétrole en cristal à trois couches, travail français, probablement chez un artisan de Vierzon au début du XXe Siècle.

-C'est donc un original ? Demanda Remus semblant soudain s'y intéresser.

-Oui, ça fait un moment qu'elle est dans le magasin, c'est ma patronne qui en avait ramené de beaux spécimens d'une brocante il y a dix ans. C'était juste avant son départ en retraite, quand j'étais encore apprentie.

-Oh, vous avez commencé à travailler très jeune alors, s'exclama naïvement Remus.

-Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça voyons ! répondit-elle en riant de bon cœur. Tenez ce lustre a exactement le même âge que moi, il vous fallait bien un lustre aussi non?

-En effet, j'en cherche même trois à vrai dire, mais un peu plus modernes par contre, la chambre et la cuisine ont été refaites à neuf, intervint enfin Harry.»

Depuis qu'elle était apparue la conversation s'était établie entre elle et Remus, et il commençait à avoir l'impression d'être un simple spectateur. La jeune femme avait l'air très sympathique, mais tout de même un peu trop accueillante pour une vendeuse envers un client.

«Nous en avons de ce côté-ci, répondit-elle en se tournant enfin vers lui.»

Harry fit donc le tour des lustres en remarquant du coin de l'œil que leur conversation reprenait. Il revint finalement vers eux au bout de trois minutes.

«Alors quelque chose a attiré votre regard ?

-Hum non pas vraiment... je vais réfléchir à propos de la lampe.

-Vous voulez que je vous la réserve ?

-D'accord, je repasserais sûrement dans la semaine.

-Entendu je vais la mettre à l'arrière du magasin.»

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie après l'avoir brièvement saluée.

«Et quel âge a-t-il... le lustre ? demanda Remus alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à la sortie.

-A vous de le découvrir, répondit-elle avec un sourire entendu.»

Harry en fut soufflé. Il venait d'assister en direct à un flirt entre son ami et cette vendeuse. Dire qu'une semaine plus tôt il avait essayé d'arranger un déjeuner entre lui et Luna... Après tout il n'aurait peut-être pas du être si optimiste. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Remus avec quelqu'un et s'était bêtement imaginé que c'était parce que son cœur était irrémédiablement pris, mais rien n'est jamais aussi simple. Son ami n'allait pas rester seul encore des années s'il ne se décidait pas à sortir avec son ancienne élève. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais pu passer outre leur différence d'âge et leur passé un peu difficile.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte ils étaient arrivés à la voiture d'Harry.

«Je suis garé de l'autre côté du parking... est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées, fit remarquer Remus.

-ça va, je pensais toujours à cette lampe. C'est intrigant quand même. Je vais vérifier la ressemblance quand je serais rentré. Tu veux venir déjeuner ?

-Non, je te remercie mais j'ai un cours particulier dans un heure et demie.

-Ok. Remus ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas la revoir ?

-Qui ? demanda-t-il un peu brutalement.

-La vendeuse.

-Je... et bien...

-Parce qu'elle est plutôt pas mal, sourit Harry.»

Remus ne répondit rien et pris un air légèrement gêné. Lorsque Harry le regarda s'en aller il se dit que même s'il avait voulu faire au mieux, finalement le hasard lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Après tout ce n'était pas tellement ses affaires. Si la vendeuse lui plaisait autant qu'il tente le coup.

En prenant la route du retour Harry prit soudain la direction opposée à son appartement et appuya sur le champignon. Il était bientôt midi et il savait que le réfectoire de l'orphelinat se trouvait excentré du reste des bâtiments. Peut-être aurait-il la chance d'apercevoir Tom.


	11. On erre face à l'absence

**NDLR :** Neuf mois. Un laps de temps assez ironique pour trouver l'inspiration (soyons honnêtes, disons plutôt le temps et l'envie) afin d'écrire la suite de cette histoire. Donc après neuf mois de gestation voici le onzième chapitre de cette fic qui décidément aura traîné en longueur.

Je quémande le pardon et l'indulgence, certes suite à un plantage de cette sombre erreur de la nature qu'est mon ordinateur j'ai perdu mes chapitres, mais j'aurais pu les réécrire et assez vite. La succession des évènements en a voulu autrement, après un mois passé à trimer sur mes partiels, puis encore deux mois à déprimer suite à une rupture (dans ces moments-là écrire de la romance merci bien...), je n'avais toujours pas repris l'écriture de mes chapitres. Dire que j'avais écrit la fin de cette histoire... Elle était toute prête, je me souviens même encore très bien de la trame, et pourtant ça ne voulait plus sortir. Pour rester dans la métaphore bien connue de l'écriture-gestation, j'ai peut-être eu à un moment donné l'impression que réécrire ce que j'avais déjà écrit et le balancer tel quel à la suite du reste aurait été comme avorter le problème.

Malgré moi je me suis mise à réécrire l'histoire dans ma tête, petit à petit, en prenant souvent des chemins pour les rebrousser ensuite. Ces flâneries au gré de mon imagination ont mis un moment à devenir quelque chose de substantiel, d'un peu plus construit. J'ai commencé à écrire un paragraphe que j'ai laissé en suspens, ne sachant comment le continuer de peur de dénaturer l'histoire et d'avoir perdu le ton des dix premiers chapitres. A vrai dire je ne suis toujours pas sûre que ce que j'ai écrit ci-dessous colle vraiment avec le reste, mais je trouve ça mieux que de laisser le vide clore _Les lèvres d'un garçon_.

J'espère que cette histoire en intéresse toujours certains et que je ne vous ai pas trop déçus ou frustrés. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai honte d'avoir laissé cette fic en suspens étant donné que je pense que c'était nécessaire pour arriver à une fin aboutie, ou en tous cas plus logique, je dirais juste que je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris autant de temps. Par ailleurs sachez que je n'ai rien écrit d'autre que ce onzième chapitre pour le moment, le temps fait son œuvre, je ne publierai donc plus de manière hebdomadaire mais aléatoire. J'imagine que ce n'est pas rassurant vu le retard que j'ai déjà pris mais en même temps ne pas avoir de deadline peut sans doute avoir un effet plus bénéfique sur moi que d'en avoir.

Alors bonne lecture quand même et par pitié pas de tomates, ça tâche! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> Harry commence dans les chapitres précédents à se construire une nouvelle vie. Il a refait un étage du Square Grimmauld où il habite désormais séparé de sa femme Ginny. Il revoit son amie Luna un peu plus régulièrement et s'intéresse dans le même temps à son amour contrarié pour Remus Lupin, mais celui-ci rencontre une jeune femme excentrique aux cheveux roses qui flirte avec lui. La relation Harry/Tom reste épisodique et maladroite par moments et ils ne se sont pas revus depuis leurs caresses dans le manoir Riddle. La fin du dixième chapitre montrait Harry en route pour l'orphelinat et espérant revoir Tom.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 11<span>** :**

Midi moins cinq.

Harry venait juste de se garer près d'un sentier de randonnée en face du chemin que les élèves empruntaient pour aller au réfectoire. Les environs étaient désert. Il espérait que les élèves n'étaient pas déjà passés. Qu'était-il venu faire là au juste, il l'ignorait. Ou voulait l'ignorer. Pour le voir, le toucher ? Pour le voir lui ou pour satisfaire sa curiosité à le voir agir au milieu des autres ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu en présence de ses camarades. Dans une classe de quarante-deux chaises pour quarante-deux élèves il était aisé pour quelqu'un comme Tom de se fondre dans la masse devant un nouveau venu. Harry n'aurait pas su dire s'il était bien intégré ou non, si ses camarades l'admiraient, le craignaient, ou ne voyaient en lui qu'un être humain, un être comme les autres, sans distinction particulière. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé non plus pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu à son deuxième comment il avait su où trouver sa voiture quand il était venu à l'improviste à l'orphelinat. Ce genre d'interrogations ne lui venaient que lorsqu'il était seul, lorsqu'il était en présence du jeune homme elles semblaient n'avoir jamais existé.

Midi moins deux.

Il avait vraiment l'air stupide assis là dans sa voiture. Peut-être même avait-il l'air suspect. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de se conduire ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas tourner la clé, mettre une vitesse et démarrer pour filer au loin en oubliant qu'il avait eu l'air un court instant de traquer Tom comme s'il était une femme mariée au désespoir. Comme s'il était Ginny.

Midi.

Aucun bruit humain, seulement les bruissements feutrés de la forêt qui lui faisaient tourner vivement la tête comme s'il avait soudainement peur d'être débusqué. Il était ridicule.

Midi passé.

Harry sortit de la voiture et partit d'un pas vif à l'opposé du chemin menant au réfectoire. Il ne pouvait plus rester assis dans cet habitacle à imaginer une vie à Tom. Si celui-ci passait effectivement par-là il reconnaîtrait la voiture et lui laisserait un mot ou l'attendrait. Mais pour le moment il lui fallait marcher. N'importe où, à n'importe quel rythme, mais il avait besoin de se défouler.

Il n'était pas du tout équipé pour la randonnée avec son jean de ville et ses chaussures en cuir souple, mais de toute façon il n'aurait pas su quoi mettre s'il avait soudainement décidé de faire une promenade dans les bois un dimanche. Il y avait bien une boîte dans laquelle il avait gardé de vieilles affaires datant de son enfance chez son oncle et sa tante et qui contenait entre autres souvenirs des baskets blanches très usées, cependant elles se trouvaient dans le garage de sa maison. De son ancienne maison. Harry soupira. Elles étaient sûrement trop petites dorénavant, tout comme lui avait été trop grand à ses dix-huit ans. Trop grand pour espérer rester dans une maison où on ne voulait plus de lui. «J'ai fait une promesse à ta mère, mais aujourd'hui tu es en âge de te débrouiller et... nous aurions besoin de l'ancienne chambre de Dudley pour installer leur futur bébé, Elsa accouche bientôt».

Elsa... Il était un peu amoureux d'elle quand il avait seize ans. La seule personne de son entourage qui était gentille avec lui, mais c'était la petite-amie de son cousin. Deux ans plus tard elle se mariait précipitamment à Dudley à cause de sa grossesse et lui l'avait oublié pour Ginny. Il aimait tellement être chez les Weasley à cette époque. Il venait tous les jours après les cours et parfois même le week-end. Pendant les vacances Ronald invitait tout le monde et Harry aimait être là lorsque les premiers invités arrivaient, comme s'il avait toujours était présent dans cette maison, comme s'il faisait partie de la famille, comme si après la fête il n'allait pas finir par rentrer au 4 Privet Drive. Un jour en effet il n'y était plus revenu, mais il avait alors eu l'impression de louer une chambre chez les Weasley plutôt que de faire partie de la famille. On n'adopte pas les gens lorsqu'ils ont dix-huit ans révolus, pensa-t-il avec une petite pensée pour Tom. Pour lui comme pour l'adolescent l'enfance avait passé sans que quiconque ne vienne les en sauver.

Le soleil dardait à travers les nuages. Il devait marcher depuis une bonne heure et c'était une chaude après-midi de printemps. Il avait retiré son pull et l'avait noué autour de sa taille. Au bout de quelques minutes encore il défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour tenter vainement d'avoir moins chaud. Il aurait volontiers jeté tous ses vêtements par terre et déambulé dans le plus simple appareil sur cet étroit sentier qui s'enfonçait dans l'ombre des arbres au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. En regardant la voûte végétale, une phrase d'un écrivain français connu pour ses jeux de mots lui revint en tête : «un hêtre vous manque et tout est des peupliers»*****. Il rit et se rendit alors compte qu'il avait la gorge sèche. Peut-être marchait-il depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait. Harassé, il s'assit sous un grand arbre et posa quelques instants sa tête contre le tronc.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais mis au sport ? Il avait ardemment désiré apprendre à nager, savoir courir plus de quinze minutes sans être au bord de l'asphyxie, ou encore traverser Londres en roller comme le font les jeunes gens sur les ponts qui longent la Tamise lorsque le soleil de l'été jette tous les citadins hors de leur appartements. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pratiquer la moindre activité physique étant privé de beaucoup de choses durant son enfance, mais quand les Weasley l'avait accueilli chez eux pendant quatre ans, quand il avait rencontré un petit succès avec son premier livre et quand avait acheté une maison avec Ginny en prévision de leur vie à deux, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais trouvé le temps de remédier à ces défaillances ? Il ne désirait pas être parfait, mais il avait la vague idée que le sport pouvait être un moyen de parvenir à une amélioration de son existence. De la même manière il aurait aimé savoir peindre ou jouer d'un instrument de musique, mais il n'avait plus l'âge de s'y mettre depuis un moment. Il n'avait aucune envie de participer à un de ces ateliers fréquentés par des dames d'un certain âge peignant d'ignobles reproductions de Monet à l'aquarelle, ou d'apprendre la guitare dans une école où un élève de quinze ans jouerait déjà _Highway to Hell_ pendant qu'il peinerait à bidouiller deux accords.

Résolu à s'acheter un short et des baskets dès le lendemain Harry rebroussa chemin pour retrouver sa voiture. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin il avait l'estomac dans les talons, une belle ampoule au pied droit et des auréoles sous les bras. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que Tom ne l'attende pas à ce moment précis près de sa Golf verte et fut exaucé. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas la moindre trace indiquant que l'adolescent se soit trouvé là pendant son absence. Il mit le contact et décida qu'il avait mieux à faire que de tourner en rond autour de l'orphelinat comme une âme en peine. Pour commencer il pourrait par exemple sortir les meubles de sa voiture et employer son dimanche à meubler un peu plus dignement son appartement. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris le temps ni d'enlever le graffiti de Ronald de sa porte, ni de signaler son changement d'adresse, et encore moins de délivrer la boîte aux lettres d'un buisson de ronces particulièrement foisonnant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il regarda l'écran de son portable pour y lire l'heure qu'il vit le texto.

«Leeds Castle. 18h.»

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> "Un seul hêtre vous manque et tout est des peupliers" jeu de mot de Jean-Paul Grousset à partir du plus célèbre vers de Lamartine.


	12. On se cherche dans la nuit

**NDLR :** Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, slash au prochain chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps avec les études qui reprennent de répondre aux reviews mais je les lis et ça me fait du bien d'avoir votre avis! :)

CHAPITRE 12 :

Harry regardait fixement son portable. L'auteur du texto était évidemment Tom, il ne pouvait y avoir de doute. Cependant l'adolescent n'avait pas son numéro de portable aux dernières nouvelles - chose bien moins aisée à trouver qu'une simple adresse dans l'annuaire - et surtout il était étrange qu'il le contacte par ce biais précisément au moment où Harry était non loin de l'orphelinat. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il allait le voir surgir soudainement parmi le feuillage dense de la forêt, mais rien ne se passa. Il reporta son attention sur le message et se tritura les méninges pour trouver quoi répondre à ce qui ressemblait plus à des directives qu'à une proposition.

«Pourquoi là-bas ?»

Harry attendit trente secondes avant d'entendre une sonnerie inconnue émaner de son portable. Cela signifiait que le portable reconnaissait le numéro entrant comme numéro spécial. Or il n'avait jamais programmé de numéro spécial que celui de sa femme.

«_Parce que j'y serai._»

«Où es-tu maintenant ?»

«_Pas disponible._»

«Ok. C'est ton portable ?»

«_Je l'utilise rarement._»

«Et comment as-tu eu le mien ?»

«_Cherche..._»

Harry commençait presque à s'agacer de cette conversation. Tom n'était pas disponible mais il lui répondait dans la minute, leur dialogue ressemblait à un match de tennis et maintenant il s'amusait à lui faire des devinettes.

«Dumbledore a mon numéro ?»

«_Sans doute, mais alors il est trop bien gardé._»

«Même pour toi ?»

«_Dumbledore est bien meilleur à ce jeu-là que moi._»

«Alors j'ai renseigné mon numéro ailleurs...»

«_Comme tout le monde non ?_»

«La femme de l'accueil ?»

«_Quelle femme ? Quel accueil ?_»

«Celle que j'ai vu à l'orphelinat. Quand tu attendais à ma voiture.»

«_Tu donnes vraiment ton numéro à n'importe qui._»

«Tu es vraiment très agaçant.»

«_Plus que ta femme ?_»

«D'un autre... genre. Tu n'es pas revenu chez moi au fait?»

«_Délicieux. Non pourquoi ?_»

«Affamé. Parce que je n'y suis plus.»

«_J'aime les jeux de langue. Intéressant. Où es-tu ?_»

«Tu aimes toujours jouer. A l'abri.»

«_Pas toi ? Disponible ?_»

«Pas quand tu as le dessus. Parfois...»

«_Je croyais que tu étais sans dessus dessous. Le soir ?_»

Harry interrompit deux minutes l'échange de balles. Il avait du mal à suivre le rythme des piques et des sous-entendus de l'adolescent.

«Nous étions tous deux à nu. Oui.»

«_T'ai-je perturbé ? Seul ?_»

«Une fraction de secondes. Presque toujours.»

«_Quand ? Possible à l'improviste ?_»

«Cherche. Si tu ne crains pas la pizza surgelée... possible.»

«_Non. Je ne crains rien._»

«Et donner ta langue au chat ?»

«_Seulement s'il ronronne._»

«Je ne ronronne qu'au réveil.»

«_A vérifier... Ne soit pas en retard cette fois._»

«18h ce n'est pas l'heure à laquelle le parc ferme ?»

«_Si._»

«Ah. Un point de rendez-vous ?»

«_Au labyrinthe._»

«Pas de gardiens ?»

«_Je connais le gardien._»

«Ok. Alors je serais à l'heure.»

Harry regarda justement l'heure à sa montre - son portable étant bien entendu toujours à l'heure d'hiver - et vit avec inquiétude qu'il était déjà trois heures et demie de l'après midi. Il avait intérêt à faire vite, le temps de sortir les cartons de sa voiture, de les monter chez lui, puis de se préparer il serait facilement cinq heures. Or il lui fallait une petite heure pour arriver aux jardins du château. Les travaux attendraient bien un jour de plus.

C'est donc un Harry transpirant et courbaturé qui fila sous la douche à la vitesse de l'éclair après avoir gravi sept fois de suite les trois étages du Square Grimmaurd. Il enfila ensuite un jean noir, un tee-shirt blanc tout juste sorti de la machine et une chemise bleue à carreaux. Avant d'ôter la chemise parce qu'il venait de se rappeler que c'était un cadeau de Ginny pour son vingt-deuxième anniversaire. De toute façon son pull gris foncé lui allait beaucoup mieux.

Heureusement pour lui la route était dégagée et il pouvait rouler assez vite pour ne pas être en retard. Arrivé devant le chemin piéton qui mène au jardin des paons puis au labyrinthe il gara sa voiture et jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Décidément il avait les cheveux bien trop en bataille chaque fois qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Tom. Il avança dans le chemin, inquiet de tomber sur quelqu'un et en même temps rassuré de voir que les lieux avaient l'air désert.

Il ne savait pas comment l'adolescent pouvait connaître le gardien et faire en sorte qu'ils puissent entrer ici alors que tous les visiteurs étaient repartis, mais c'était plutôt impressionnant. Parfois il avait l'impression que Tom était bien plus qu'un simple orphelin de dix-huit ans. Toute cette atmosphère de mystère et de jeu dans l'ombre lui inspirait de la méfiance en même temps que de l'excitation.

Il arriva sans encombres au labyrinthe, mais n'y vit personne. Sa montre indiquait 17h59. Pour cette fois il semblait en avance sur son rendez-vous. Ça l'étonnait même que Tom ne soit pas lui-même en avance, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un qui aime contrôler la situation. Il se tourna dans la direction d'où il était venu pour voir si l'adolescent arrivait quand une sonnerie bien particulière le fit soudain sursauter. Avait-il eu un empêchement ?

«_Suis-moi._»

Harry se tourna brusquement vers l'entrée du labyrinthe.

«Je ne te vois pas.»

«_Alors trouve-moi..._»

Décidément essayer de suivre Tom était aussi aisé que de comprendre la littérature obscurantiste. Harry entra précipitamment dans le labyrinthe et regarda dans les différents chemins sans y trouver personne. Beaucoup de gens avaient piétiné ici toute la journée et il était impossible de savoir dans quelle direction les pas de l'adolescent s'en étaient allés. A tout hasard il pris à droite, là où le chemin paraissait le plus large. Après une bonne demie-heure et quelques demi-tours il parvint, non pas au milieu, mais à la sortie du labyrinthe.

«Ou plutôt à l'entrée» jugea-t-il en voyant qu'il était revenu à son point de départ.

La nuit promettait d'être longue mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils auraient cru. Il savait qu'il devait gagner ce petit jeu, sinon il avait l'étrange impression que Tom lui fileraient entre les doigts. Est-ce que l'adolescent le testait ? La première fois qu'il l'avait invité c'était au manoir Riddle alors qu'Harry venait juste de découvrir le drame s'y étant déroulé. Déjà il avait ressenti un petit goût de défi, un «suis-moi si tu peux» dans cette proposition. Il devait le trouver.

Il résolut de casser une branche dans les murs de verdure à chaque nouveau chemin pour ne pas tourner en rond. Et quand il rencontra de grandes haies de lierre il s'improvisa Petit Poucet. Il était persuadé que Tom se trouverait au milieu du labyrinthe, qu'il l'attendrait tranquillement là, comme la récompense de ce petit jeu. Mais après une heure de recherche il songea vraiment à escalader une de ces foutues cloisons de tuyas pour tenter d'apercevoir l'adolescent. Il commença également à douter que celui-ci soit réellement ici alors qu'il repassait pour la troisième fois au centre du labyrinthe.

«En même temps c'est bizarre qu'il m'envoie un texto pile au moment où j'arrive» murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Non, ce jeu était une mascarade. Est-ce que Tom le suivait en permanence depuis le début ? Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Leeds Castle ? Si on admettait que l'adolescent passait dans ses traces il y avait néanmoins un problème : comment aurait-il fait pour passer inaperçu ? Harry avait fait une bonne vingtaine de fois demi-tour devant une impasse et n'était jamais tombé nez à nez avec lui. Ou alors Tom connaissait le labyrinthe par cœur... Quand bien même, il ne l'avait même jamais entendu. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être seul alors que le silence du lieu n'était dérangé que par quelques rares cris d'oiseaux.

Soudainement inspiré il se retourna vers la haie et fourra sa main dedans pour y déposer son portable. S'il avait vu juste il prendrait Tom à son propre piège.

Il fit demi-tour le plus silencieusement possible et se posta dans un coin quelques mètres plus loin. Son impatience le faisait trembler des mains. Il laissa passer encore quelques instants et se déplaça lentement en décrivant un arc de cercle autour du mur de verdure où il s'était stoppé plus tôt. Il était près de se traiter d'imbécile notoire et de repartir chez lui lorsqu'il vit enfin une silhouette.

Tom. Il paraissait beaucoup moins grand à la tombée de la nuit, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine comme s'il commençait à avoir un peu froid. En effet l'humidité de la nuit commençait à recouvrir le lieu et le jeune homme ne portait qu'une chemise. Harry aurait aimé arriver derrière lui pour le serrer dans ses bras sans qu'il s'y attende, mais il savait qu'il l'entendrait. Il s'écarta alors du recoin où il s'était tapi pour l'observer et marcha doucement vers lui. Dès les premiers pas il le vit se tourner.

«La fonction gps ?

- Oui, aquiesca Tom avec un sourire en coin.»

Harry avala les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et rapprocha son corps au plus près du sien.

«Mais je pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps à trouver.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pris qu'une chemise peut-être ?

-L'air était étouffant tout à l'heure et puis je n'ai pas froid.

-Ton corps est froid.

-Il en a vu d'autres.»

Harry soutint le regard provocateur de l'adolescent. Toujours ces petites piques... comme s'il ne relâchait jamais la garde. Tout ce que Tom acceptait de livrer était son corps. Son âme il la cachait derrière des traits d'esprits.

Harry enleva son pull et lui mit sur les épaules.

«Tu veux de la pizza ?»

Tom sourit pendant un centième de secondes et lui emboîta le pas.

«N'oublie pas ton portable, lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse par dessus son épaule.»


	13. On donne sa première fois

**NDLR :** Ouh ça sent Noël chers lecteurs! Voilà que je publie enfin un nouveau chapitre et avec slash au programme. Promis pour la nouvelle année je prends de bonnes résolutions et je réponds à vos reviews!

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 13<span> :

Le trajet en voiture avait duré trois quart d'heure. Une éternité sembla-t-il à Harry, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il pose un pied sur le sentier qui menait au Square Grimmaurd. Là il lui apparut que le voyage avait duré quelques secondes à peine. Tom et lui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas installer de silence pesant. Harry avait remarqué que l'adolescent semblait plutôt à l'aise, les traits de son visage laissant exprimer une légère fatigue au lieu de l'air joueur et déterminé qu'il affichait constamment d'ordinaire.

Soudain Harry se souvint de l'oeuvre de Ronald. Ils arrivaient au niveau de l'immeuble et de là on voyait déjà nettement le message inscrit en rouge. Tom ne fit cependant aucun commentaire quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte d'entrée. Harry lui fit rapidement visiter les deux premiers étages en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y faire de travaux. Ce ne fut qu'à mi-chemin de l'escalier menant au troisième qu'il lui demanda.

«Tu ne vas pas t'attirer des ennuis en m'emmenant ici ?»

Ce fut dit d'un ton égal, vide de toute excuse préalable, comme à titre purement informatif. Harry lui répondit que non, qu'il n'y avait que lui ici. Ce n'était pas très explicite mais il ne tenait pas à s'étendre sur le chagrin de sa femme, les crises de colères de son beau-frère et encore moins sur la raison pour laquelle il possédait un ensemble d'appartements vétustes en banlieue de Londres. Tom ne broncha pas, se contentant de hocher la tête.

La suite fut plus difficile encore. Harry ne savait pas très bien quoi dire ou quoi faire. Ils étaient chez lui, c'était donc à lui de prendre les rênes et de maîtriser la situation, mais il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir comment se comporter lors d'un rencard. Il savait que Tom voulait qu'il lui montre son désir, qu'il lui montre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le rejeter. Mais comment rassurer quelqu'un quand on a soi-même besoin d'être rassuré ? Harry avait toujours un moment de doute quand il devait serrer l'adolescent dans ses bras ou l'embrasser. La dernière fois il s'était forcé à faire le premier pas et tout s'était bien passé, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait entrait chez lui, dans son intimité, il avait l'impression de ne plus être maître de la situation.

«Tu vis depuis longtemps ici ?»

Harry tourna la tête, stoppé dans ses pensées par la voix laconique de Tom.

«Depuis... à peu près deux semaines. Il faut encore que je monte tous les meubles.

-C'est un bien de famille ?

-Euh... oui, mais comment tu le sais ?

-La photo au deuxième étage.

-Oh oui ! C'est une photo de mon père avec des amis. L'un d'eux était mon parrain, c'est lui qui m'a donné l'immeuble en héritage.

-Tu n'as jamais habité avec lui ?

-Non, la tutelle revenait à ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, et mon parrain a eu quelques problèmes avec la justice, on ne lui aurait pas confié ma garde de toute façon.

-Ah. C'est bien ici en tous cas.

-Oui c'est plutôt sympa finalement, sourit Harry en pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être mettre quelques photos de famille dans son appartement.»

Cette discussion avait un peu brisé la glace et il se décida à mettre Tom à l'aise en lui proposant de surveiller la cuisson de la pizza le temps qu'il aille à la cave chercher une bouteille de vin. Quand il remonta il vit l'adolescent légèrement penché en avant, les coudes appuyés sur le plan de travail, regardant le four sans vraiment y prêter attention. Harry arriva doucement derrière lui, profitant de son égarement, et le cala contre lui d'un bras tandis qu'il posait la bouteille de vin.

«Alors tu rêves ?

-Non je pensais, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.»

Il embrassa son front et sortit la pizza tandis que Tom mettait la table. Le repas se passa plutôt bien, l'alcool les aidant un peu à se détendre. Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un hors-temps. La faible lumière du lustre et des lampadaires au dehors donnait une atmosphère particulière à la cuisine. Dans cette demi-obscurité il avait l'impression que Tom était beaucoup plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'était tout à l'heure. Il savait que la suite logique de leur rendez-vous précédent était pour ce soir et il sentait monter en lui une tension plaisante, entre le stress et l'excitation.

Ce fut Tom qui se leva et qui vint vers lui comme il l'avait fait lors de leur premier baiser. Une chaleur agréable envahit le corps d'Harry. Dans une pénombre maintenant totale ils touchaient chaque centimètre de peau comme pour s'assurer l'un et l'autre qu'ils étaient bien là, partageant ce moment et l'appréciant à son maximum. C'était un sentiment curieux que ressentait Harry, plus il le serrait contre lui pour le retenir afin que cet instant ne finisse jamais et plus il prenait conscience de la fragilité de leurs retrouvailles. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui était impossible d'avoir le moindre conflit avec Tom et pourtant il avait peur de le perdre. De le perdre alors qu'il n'avait eu le temps que de vivre des moments bien trop brefs avec lui.

«Tom ?

-Oui ?

-Tu en as envie ?

-Je n'attends que ça depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.

-J'espère ne pas te décevoir alors, répondit Harry avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

-Je veux pas que ce soit parfait. Je veux juste le faire avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'ai choisi.

-Oui mais... pourquoi tu m'as choisi ? Pourquoi dès que tu m'as vu ?

-Parce que t'avais l'air différent.

-Différent de qui ?

-De tous les autres cons qui viennent adopter. Tu n'avais pas le même regard. Pas la même attitude. J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas cet espèce d'espoir crédule qu'ils ont tous dans les yeux quand ils sont devant une horde d'enfants abandonnés.»

Harry l'embrassa distraitement sur la pommette en repensant à ce fameux jour. Est-ce qu'il avait trouvé que Tom était beau à ce moment ou est-ce que c'était venu plus tard ? Est-ce qu'en vérité il n'avait pas eu envie dès cette première rencontre d'avoir l'air meilleur qu'il ne l'était aux yeux de cet adolescent inconnu le fusillant du regard lors de son entrée dans un cours de biologie ?

«Pourquoi tu m'as fait ce regard assassin alors ?»

Tom ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il bougea légèrement sur ses genoux, comme pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable.

«Parce qu'elle elle l'avait ce regard.»

Harry sut immédiatement qu'il parlait de Ginny. Oui, elle avait dû avoir ce regard. Elle désirait tellement cet enfant, comme une dernière chance, une dernière tentative désespérée de sauver leur couple. Mais il avait l'impression qu'au fond ce genre de tentative était forcément vouée à l'échec. Ils étaient devenus si étrangers l'un à l'autre depuis qu'ils étaient mariés que cette dernière chance semblait plutôt être le dernier coup porté à l'édifice.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire discret et sans joie. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Tom pour respirer son odeur, puis il remonta le long de sa mâchoire pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il aimait la façon dont l'adolescent passait ses doigts sur sa nuque, à la base des cheveux, en un long mouvement appuyé quand il l'embrassait. Il aurait pu se contenter de ça pendant des heures, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il avait lui aussi envie de plus.

«Je te fais visiter le reste ?»

Tom se leva et se laissa entraîner vers la chambre, puis vers le matelas. Harry se félicita mentalement d'avoir refait le lit la veille. L'odeur fraîche de lessive et celle, plus ténue, de son shampoing sur l'oreiller semblaient l'exhorter à salir les draps. Il s'allongea donc de tout son long sur Tom pour frotter son érection à la sienne. Mais à peine quelques soupirs plus tard celui-ci le renversa d'un adroit coup de hanche pour inverser leur position.

Il le laissa taquiner un instant son cou avant de le déporter dans l'autre sens pour reprendre leur situation initiale. Ils se sourirent d'un air de défi. Jusque là Harry n'avaient pas vraiment pensé aux aspects «pratiques» de leur première nuit ensemble. Tom était plus jeune que lui et d'apparence plus frêle, mais il venait de prendre conscience que ça ne signifiait pas qu'il soit naturel pour lui d'être en-dessous. Lorsque celui-ci esquissa un mouvement pour se relever et le faire basculer en arrière, Harry le contra et descendit lentement vers son bas-ventre en lui intimant de ne pas bouger.

Il commença par prendre le sexe de l'adolescent en main, puis tendit sa bouche avec une détermination mêlée de crainte jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la peau chaude et fine avec ses lèvres. Tom tressaillit d'anticipation et Harry se décida alors à le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il se concentra sur le rythme de sa langue et sur les manifestations de plaisir de Tom. Celui-ci voulut le stopper d'un geste de la main mais il se libéra presque dans l'instant.

«Désolé, s'excusa-t-il après avoir repris son souffle.

-Non c'était... spontané, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.»

Tom lui colla une pichenette sur le nez et se déplaça légèrement pour l'enlacer.

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, puis l'adolescent, profitant de son érection renaissante, se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui et entreprit d'embrasser son nombril pour descendre avec une incroyable lenteur vers les premiers poils à la base du pénis. Enfin Harry sentit ses lèvres parcourir sa verge tendue et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Mais la caresse fut de courte durée et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il vit Tom lécher deux de ses doigts avec application. Il comprit où il voulait en venir et s'étendit à nouveau en essayant de se détendre.

La sensation n'était pas douloureuse pour le moment, mais étrange. Une sorte de gêne diffuse qui s'estompa assez rapidement quand la bouche de l'adolescent recommença un va-et-vient sur son sexe. Quand Harry fut près de jouir il se retira et vint se placer au-dessus de lui.

«Tu as... ?

-Oui.»

Il fouilla dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit un préservatif et du gel lubrifiant. Il le sortit de son emballage et la déroula sur le sexe tendu de l'adolescent avant de l'enduire de gel avec des caresses appuyées. Tom l'allongea et massa doucement son entrée pour continuer à le détendre. Il l'embrassa longuement et suréleva légèrement son bassin pour avoir une meilleure position. Ils s'y reprirent à plusieurs fois, Harry ayant du mal à accepter cette intrusion plutôt douloureuse, mais au bout du cinquième essai leurs deux corps se soudèrent l'un à l'autre lorsque le pénis de Tom le pénétra entièrement.

Harry sentit la tension fébrile de l'adolescent qui essayait de se contenir pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait glissé du feu liquide dans son corps, mais il s'habituait à la douleur continue qu'il ressentait. Plus maître de ses émotions que Tom il passa une main dans les boucles brunes de l'adolescent, l'embrassa dans le cou et lui donna son consentement.


	14. On trouve un corps chaud sous les draps

**NDLR :** Allez hop ! Un nouveau chapitre pondu pour Pâques. Pardonnez ma lenteur désespérante, les prochains chapitres devraient arriver un peu plus vite vu que le brouillon est déjà écrit.

Merci à Kathreen et Guest pour leur review :)

Je sais que Harry en dessous n'a pas plus à tout le monde, mais on se doit de faire des concessions dans un couple, que voulez-vous. Tom passera à la casserole un autre jour ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 14 :<span>

Harry cligna des yeux trois fois, maudissant son aversion pour la décoration intérieure. Remus l'avait pourtant poussé à choisir des rideaux, mais il avait seulement jeté un regard circulaire aux innombrables bouts de tissu avant de décréter qu'il ne voyait rien d'intéressant. Il jeta un œil au réveil posé près du matelas et vit qu'il était sept heures du matin. Il tourna ensuite la tête de l'autre côté et parcourut des yeux le dos et la chute de reins de son amant. Il ne savait pas qui de lui ou de Tom avait eu trop chaud cette nuit, mais la couette avait valsé par terre les laissant nus comme au premier jour.

Harry se leva doucement et prit une serviette de bain dans le tas d'affaires qu'il avait entassé sur une chaise en attendant d'avoir une armoire. Il ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre en grimaçant quand celle-ci grinça et y suspendit la serviette pour protéger Tom des rayons du soleil. Il se retourna et le vit de face, la figure éclairé par la lumière matinale et les boucles brunes en désordre cachant à moitié ses yeux clos. Il ne remuait pas, semblant ne pas remarquer que le monde continuait de vivre autour de lui alors qu'il dormait encore à poings fermés.

Harry sourit en repensant à la nuit dernière et se dit qu'une douche s'imposait. Une fois sous l'eau chaude il se décontracta totalement et repensa aux textos que Tom et lui s'étaient envoyés. L'adolescent lui avait laissé entendre qu'il resterai cette fois-ci et il espérait en effet que celui-ci ne profiterait pas de son passage à la douche pour filer à l'indienne. Harry s'activa donc et put voir dix minutes plus tard que le garçon dormait toujours dans la même position.

Il prépara le café et fit chauffer de l'eau au cas où Tom voudrait du thé. Le téléphone sonna soudain, au moment où il se versait une tasse de café brûlant et il sursauta si vivement qu'il s'en renversa sur la main. Tout en jurant il se jeta sur l'objet de sa haine et répondit un «allo» un peu brutal.

«A...Allo c'est Ginny, je... je t'ai réveillé ?

-Quoi ? Non... Je me suis renversé du café dessus en voulant répondre.

-Oh... je suis désolée Harry, s'excusa-t-elle gênée.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est rien.»

Harry profita d'un temps de silence pour couler un œil vers la chambre. Tom semblait heureusement toujours dormir. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de créer de situation embarrassante entre eux. Et surtout pas après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Il se réjouissait au moins qu'elle l'ai appelé plutôt que de venir à l'improviste.

«Tu voulais ... parler ? Demanda-t-il, pas très sûr de ce qu'il disait.

-J'aurais aimé qu'on discute oui..., en fait j'ai croisé Remus hier et... tu sais son amie, celle qui a les cheveux roses, et bien Molly la connaît. Enfin elle ne la connaît pas vraiment mais elle connaît ses parents, et enfin... comme Remus l'avait invitée à prendre le thé chez mes parents hier après-midi on a fait connaissance et elle m'a parlé de toi, je veux dire... qu'elle t'avait vu avec Remus dans son magasin... Voilà ça m'a donné envie de t'appeler. J'y... j'y ai pensé toute la nuit, je me disais que ce serait une bonne idée qu'on se parle. Je suis désolée aussi pour mon frère, je ne voulais surtout pas que tu crois que... enfin que... c'était moi qui...

-D'accord, Ginny, d'accord. Respire deux secondes... Pour Ronald je m'en doutais un peu qu'il était venu sans avoir besoin de ta bénédiction. Pour le reste et bien, je ne sais pas... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Remus l'invite si vite, on l'a rencontré hier matin alors je pensais... bref c'est sans importance. Mais c'était... prévu cette après-midi avec Remus ?

-Euh... je... oui, je croyais que tu le savais..., répondit-elle encore plus gênée.»

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

«Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé, dit-il en lorgnant à nouveau discrètement vers la chambre.

-Oh... il a dû oublier alors.

-Ginny, ne dit pas qu'il a oublié, tu sais bien que non.

-Oh Harry arrête ! Pourquoi tu vois le mal partout ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi et Remus non plus !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je n'ai pas dit ça, répéta-t-il moins fort, mais il ne m'a absolument rien dit alors que je l'ai eu plusieurs fois au téléphone ce weekend et que je l'ai vu juste quelques heures avant qu'il invite une presque inconnue chez tes parents. Alors ne me dit pas qu'il a oublié. Je sais que la situation est difficile, mais c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter en faisant dans l'euphémisme.

-Très bien, comme tu veux, alors il a dû _oublier_ de te le dire parce qu'il ne savait pas comment te le dire si tu préfères, dit-elle avec un ton pincé.

-Je préfère. Bref... on ne va peut-être pas passer la matinée là-dessus. Écoute, je... on pourrait se voir un de ces jours, pour parler, ce serait mieux qu'au téléphone non ? répondit-il d'un air gêné.

-...

-Ginny ?

-Tu n'es pas tout seul c'est ça ?

-Ginny..., soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il est sept heures et demie du matin, mon café va être froid, je sors tout juste de la douche et je suis en train de m'égoutter sur le parquet.

-Parfait Harry ! Parfait ! Donc tu as bien quelqu'un avec toi ! exulta-t-elle.

-Quoi !

-Oui, le coup de la douche ! Très malin ! Alors que je sais pertinemment que tu la prends toujours le soir !

-Je rêve... Ginny, je la prends le matin maintenant. Les choses changent. Ça fait trois semaines que je vis seul.

-JE SAIS HARRY! Je sais combien de putain de temps ça fait ! Connard !»

Harry ferma les yeux en prenant une longue inspiration après qu'elle lui ai raccroché au nez. En effet très malin _le coup de la douche_, Ginny et lui avaient pour ainsi dire vécu ensemble depuis la fin de leur adolescence et elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point il pouvait être lent le matin. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment espérer lui faire croire qu'il avait changé à ce point en quelques semaines ? Sa vie avait été chamboulée ces derniers temps, mais est-ce que tout ça n'était pas un peu rapide ? Depuis presque un an déjà il regrettait amèrement de s'être marié et Tom n'avait été que le déclencheur de cette période de crise, mais de là à flirter avec lui, à faire l'amour avec lui...

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Quelques minutes plus tôt il se sentait relativement en paix avec lui-même, Tom était resté, il dormait à poings fermés dans son lit, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais non, tout n'allait pas bien. Il était séparé mais il avait encore une femme jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Et il venait de lui mentir alors que le corps d'un homme nu reposait dans son lit, à quelques mètres de leur discussion. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il parle avec Ginny. Mais oserait-il seulement lui dire la vérité ? Au fond de lui il était presque sûr qu'il serait incapable de dire à la femme avec qui il avait vécu pendant près de cinq ans qu'il était à nouveau dans une relation, homosexuelle en prime, après seulement trois semaines de séparation.

Pause, séparation, divorce, rien de tout cela n'avait été clair jusque là. Si Ginny l'avait appelé ce matin c'était probablement dans l'espoir de recoller les morceaux. Il y avaient déjà eu des moments de tension entre eux, mais jamais de vraie crise comme celle-là. Il était normal que sa femme ne l'entende pas de cette oreille et pense qu'ils pourraient dépasser cette situation ensemble. A vrai dire c'était un point de vue logique, il était forcé de l'admettre. Mais seulement si on excluait Tom de l'équation. Sans Tom il se préparerait peut-être à boire un thé avec sa femme cette après-midi, à faire face à une longue discussion et à réintégrer le soir-même leur maison.

«Tout va bien ?»

La voix de Tom le fit sursauter violemment. Plongé dans ses pensées il n'avait pas entendu l'adolescent se lever et était resté la main agrippé au téléphone. Il essaya d'effacer l'air soucieux de son visage et de le sonder pour savoir s'il avait entendu sa discussion.

«Oui, je... ça va. Un coup de fil imprévu, répondit-il avec un geste vague de la main.

-Hum. Ça ne te dérange pas si je prends une douche ? Je dois être en cours à neuf heures et demie.

-Non bien sûr, il y a des serviettes dans la chambre.»

Harry entreprit de nettoyer le café qu'il avait renversé par terre pour se donner de la contenance tout en le regardant s'éloigner. Il était vraiment un crétin. Jusqu'à quand allait-il se comporter de cette manière avec tous les gens qui faisaient partie de sa vie ou qui croisaient son chemin ? Il aurait dû trouver quelque chose à dire. Au moins lui demander s'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Mais tout ce qui était sorti de sa bouche c'était de vagues excuses à propos d'un coup de téléphone à sept heures du matin. Heureusement que Tom avait l'air pressé sinon la matinée aurait pu être pire encore.

Quand l'adolescent sortit de la douche, Harry pris sur lui pour avoir l'air un peu plus accueillant. Pas question qu'il laisse son cerveau lui jouer des tours, il avait tout le temps de penser à sa situation, pour le moment il ne devait pas se laisser submerger et avoir l'air de regretter d'avoir invité Tom à dormir.

«Tu a le temps de prendre un café ou un thé ? demanda-t-il en s'affairant près de la bouilloire.

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir s'il y a un bus dans le quartier, je ne vais pas trop tarder.

-Oh... à vrai dire je crois qu'il n'y en a qu'un qui va vers le centre de Londres. Mais je peux t'amener en voiture, ça ne me dérange pas.»

Tom le jaugea du regard et Harry pria pour qu'il ne refuse pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul à cette heure-là alors qu'il pouvait très bien le conduire.

«D'accord. Je veux bien un thé, répondit-il enfin.»

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

«Tant qu'on y est tu devrais emprunter un de mes pulls, il pleut et il y a l'air d'avoir un sacré vent dehors, ajouta-t-il en réussissant à lui tirer un sourire.»


	15. On se laisse distraire

**NDLR :** Voilà le quinzième chapitre ! Et par Merlin, écrit en moins d'un mois pour une fois ! ^^ Un peu moins de Tom et plus de Nymph' dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 15<span> :  
><span>

Harry mit son clignotant et doubla un camion. Cela faisait trente minutes qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat et il ne cessait de penser à Tom et à leur relation. Il stoppa la radio afin de ne pas se laisser trop distraire. Il avait déposé l'adolescent dans le chemin où il s'était arrêté la veille en espérant le voir passer. Celui-ci lui avait confié qu'il valait mieux que Dumbledore n'apprenne pas qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et Harry s'était donc garé légèrement en retrait.

Curieusement Harry n'avait pas l'impression que le directeur de l'orphelinat soit réellement dérangé par cette perspective. S'il avait été en désaccord profond avec leur relation lui aurait-il donné des informations concernant l'histoire de Tom ? A moins que ça n'ait été dans le but de lui faire peur et de ne lui donner envie de stopper tout contact. Mais tout de même, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent ait des raisons de faire un nouveau séjour en hôpital psychiatrique, pas qu'il était hostile à leur rapprochement.

D'ailleurs Harry s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui pourraient pousser Tom à rechuter par sa faute. Est-ce qu'une rupture ou une trahison pourrait avoir un tel effet sur lui ? Peut-être après tout. Peut-être qu'il s'était retrouvé tellement fragilisé après cette tragédie familiale que ce genre d'événements pouvait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais dans ce cas Tom avait déjà dû faire des rechutes. Sinon pourquoi Dumbledore serait venu le mettre en garde ? Si l'adolescent s'était montré stable toute sa vie depuis l'incident il serait étrange de craindre quoi que ce soit.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par un klaxon retentissant. Il releva les yeux et vit alors un camion à vingt mètres de lui et roulant dans le sens opposé. Il n'eut que le temps de faire une embardée pour l'éviter et sa voiture quitta la route pour atterrir lourdement dans un champ. Harry resta d'abord absolument immobile, les deux mains crispées sur le volant et respirant chaotiquement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi distrait ? Il se passa une main sur le front pour essayer de se reprendre et songea qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse un grand nettoyage de printemps dans sa vie.

Il sortit un peu chancelant de la voiture et remarqua que les deux pneus avant étaient bons pour la décharge. Il jeta un œil vers la route, mais personne ne semblait avoir remarquer qu'il était en rade au beau milieu d'un champ. Le conducteur du camion ne s'était même pas arrêté. Poussant un soupir il sortit son portable de la voiture pour appeler Remus. Il ne savait pas qui d'autre appeler. Remus serait sûrement debout à cette heure-ci et il avait une voiture pour venir le chercher contrairement à Luna.

«Allo, fit une voix de femme ensommeilée.

-Allo, euh... je cherchais Remus, répondit Harry perplexe.

-Ah euh, Harry c'est ça ! Remus a du confondre son portable avec le mien. C'est marrant quand on y pense, tomber sur quelqu'un qui a exactement le même portable que le sien c'est fou, ça doit être un signe comme on dit, lui raconta la voix un peu plus réveillée à présent.

-Ah oui sans doute, répondit-il éberlué, mais... excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Oh mais... tu n'es pas Harry ? Le garçon avec qui Remus est venu au magasin ?»

Harry en fut soufflé. Elle était décidément partout cette femme aux cheveux roses. Il se retint de lui dire qu'il n'était pas un garçon vu son âge.

«Oh si c'est bien moi, et vous êtes... euh je crois que je ne connais même pas votre prénom en fait.

-Oh ce n'est rien mon chou appelle moi Tonks ! C'est un surnom, mais c'est bien mieux ainsi, précisa-t-elle.

-Bien... Tonks. Donc Remus n'est pas avec vous ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je ne suis pas si vieille, rit-elle. Remus est à un cours de piano aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas te le passer.

-Ah... Et bien est-ce que v... tu pourrais lui dire de me rappeler quand il rentrera.

-Oui bien sûr, mais tout va bien ?»

Harry hésita quelques secondes à lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé.

«En fait j'ai eu un léger accident et...

-Oh mon dieu ! Attends je vais l'appeler tout de suite, il note le téléphone de tous ses clients dans un carnet.

-Non non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais bien, ce sont seulement les pneus qui sont dans un sale état.

-D'accord, bon, on l'appellera tout à l'heure. Je vais venir te chercher et on appellera aussi une dépanneuse.

-Oh, merci mais je...

-Non, ne dis rien ! Ça me fait plaisir et de toute façon ma boutique est fermée le lundi matin. Dis-moi juste où tu te trouves.»

Trente minutes après la fin de l'appel, la vendeuse aux cheveux roses arrivait dans une petite voiture bleu électrique. Il la vit courir vers lui dans une longue robe jaune pâle à franges. Elle ne portait qu'un châle mauve par-dessus pour se protéger du vent et de la pluie.

«Ouch ! Tes pneus sont irrécupérables on dirait !

-Oui, pas moyen de rouler jusqu'à un garage dans cet état-là.

-Bon prends tes papiers et ton sac, on va appeler depuis ma voiture sinon on risque de finir trempés.»

En s'installant sur le siège passager Harry sentit tout de suite une odeur de cigarette, de cannelle et de parfum très fleuri envahir ses narines. Tonks était déjà en ligne avec un dépanneur et tentait de le faire venir au plus vite, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir. Harry en profita pour mieux détailler sa personne qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois et en déduit qu'elle devait approximativement avoir trente-cinq ans, soit un peu moins que Remus.

Ses cheveux roses étaient simplement attachés en queue de cheval légèrement flottante et on pouvait distinguer des racines châtains sous la couleur. Elle n'était pas maquillée et paraissait un peu fatiguée, bien que sa peau joliment dorée pour un mois de mars rendisse son teint lumineux. Il remarqua aussi avec un peu de gêne qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et qu'elle avait un décolleté assez imposant. Étrangement elle lui faisait penser à la fois à Molly, la mère et femme au foyer aux formes arrondies, et à la fois à Luna par son excentricité et son apparente jeunesse d'esprit.

«Voilà ils viennent la récupérer d'ici une demie-heure, lui dit-elle en refermant son portable. On n'a pas besoin de les attendre, mais il faudra aller au garage en début d'après-midi pour récupérer le devis.

-Oh elle ne sera pas prête aujourd'hui ?

-Pas sûr, ils ont beaucoup de travail et ils veulent vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autre problème que les pneus. Je t'amènerai tout à l'heure si tu veux.

-C'est gentil mais ça ne va pas te gêner, par rapport à ta boutique je veux dire ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, le lundi j'ai peu de clients de toute façon. Tu sais quoi ? On va aller chez Remus et l'attendre pour manger. Ça lui fera plaisir de te voir.

-Je ne voudrais pas...

-Refuser l'invitation de ta sauveuse ? Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, le coupa-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Et bien, en route alors, accepta Harry.»

La matinée passa assez vite. Tonks, dont il ne savait pas encore le véritable prénom, lui proposa de l'aider à ranger son «bazar» comme elle appelait l'énorme tas de cartons, de plastiques de protection, de lampes et de documents qui encombraient le salon d'ordinaire si bien rangé. Harry se dit que les personnalités de Remus et de sa nouvelle amie étaient décidément bien opposées. Ils se mirent ensuite à la cuisine et parlèrent de tout et de rien.

«Au fait, tu sais la lampe que tu as mise de côté pour moi, lança Harry.

-Mfoui ? lui répondit la bouche pleine de Tonks interrompu en plein test culinaire.

-Et bien est-ce que tu aurais un moyen de savoir à qui elle a appartenu, ou qui l'a vendu avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans une brocante ?

-Je peux essayer de fouiller dans les archives. Tu as de la chance, mon ancienne patronne était beaucoup plus ordonnée que moi. Mais pourquoi tu veux ces renseignements au juste ?

-Tu vas trouver ça un peu dingue...

-Bien sûr que non, dis-moi tout, l'encouragea-t-elle.

-J'ai remarqué que c'était l'exacte réplique d'une lampe qui se trouve dans l'ensemble d'appartements dont j'ai hérité et j'aimerais savoir comment elle est arrivée là.

-Oh je vois, tu pourrais me l'amener un de ces jours pour que je l'expertise.

-D'accord.

-Oh et quel est le nom de ton parrain, je vais le noter pour commencer mes recherches.

-Sirius Black.»

Tonks s'arrêta en pleine lancée vers le bloc de post-it posé près du frigo et se tourna vers lui avec un regard indéchiffrable.

«Est-ce que tu parles des Black qui habitaient au 12 square Grimmaurd ? demanda-t-elle avec ce qui lui sembla être de l'appréhension.»

Il hocha la tête faiblement, comme s'il avait peur de déclencher une tempête. Tonks passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux roses et se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Au vu de sa réaction, Harry venait de confirmer ses craintes.

«Et... tu es un Black toi aussi ?

-Non... non mon nom est Potter. J'ai hérité de cet immeuble suite à la mort de mon parrain.

-Sirius.

-Oui, vous le connaissiez ?

-Je... non pas vraiment, nous n'avons jamais vraiment été en contact. Mais je sais que quand ils l'ont rejeté il s'est réfugié chez les parents de son ami... du nom de Potter en effet, ça me revient. Chez tes grand-parents, ajouta-t-elle après une pause.

-Je ne les ai jamais connu, ni mes parents d'ailleurs.

-Hum, oui à cause de l'accident. Je suis désolée Harry, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te parler de ça, dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

-Comment savez-vous que mes parents sont morts ?

-Oh je... les Weasley m'ont un peu parlé de toi hier. Ils m'ont expliqué que ta famille d'adoption était en quelque sorte Remus et eux.

-Je vois, soupira Harry. Et...

-Oui, l'encouragea-t-elle.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez réagi de cette façon quand je vous ai dit le nom de mon parrain.

-Sirius était un cousin éloigné. Je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais vu parce que les Black était fâchés avec ma famille.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous avez des liens de parenté avec mon parrain ? l'interrompit Harry interloqué.

-Oui. Tonks est le nom de mon père, mais ma mère s'appelait Andromeda Black. Encore un prénom à coucher dehors, dit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre avec un air plus sombre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su le fin mot de l'histoire, tout ce que je sais c'est que ma mère aurait rompu des fiançailles avec un gros parti et que les Black n'ont jamais accepté mon père. Ils ont interdit à ma mère tout contact avec sa famille, ainsi que de porter leur nom. Ma mère était la cousine de Sirius, ce qui fait de moi sa cousine éloignée.

-Mais c'est... c'est complètement fou !

-Oui. En même temps quand on y pense ce n'est pas si improbable que ça. Ce doit être le destin puisque j'ai rencontré Remus grâce à toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien ça ne peut pas être qu'une coïncidence si tu es venu avec lui dans mon magasin. D'une certaine façon nous sommes tous liés.

-Euh... oui, peut-être, acquiesça poliment Harry.»

Il commençait à la trouver un peu insistante avec ses histoires de destin et de signes qui la lierait d'une quelconque manière à Remus. En à peine deux jours il semblait qu'elle se soit déjà bien accrochée à lui. Il aurait préféré qu'elle le laisse en dehors de leur histoire, mais il avait l'impression que leur discussion n'allait rien arranger.

«Il ne faut pas que ça te bloque Harry, au contraire, c'est comme si nous formions une grande famille.

-Je... non tout va bien, mais c'est juste un peu... beaucoup d'un coup. C'est étrange. Mais tout va bien, dit-il en lui offrant un sourire incertain.

-Hum, tu es sûr ? Parce que depuis tu t'es remis à me vouvoyer tu sais.

-Oh, je suis désolé. Je mets du temps à tutoyer les gens. C'est une sale manie, on me l'a déjà fait remarquer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va venir. Il faut que tu apprennes à te laisser aller, lui dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. En tous cas je suis bien contente que tu sois lié à Sirius et pas à la branche extrémiste de la famille Black.

-Oui, moi aussi.»

Harry était surtout bien content d'entendre la voiture de Remus se garer dans l'allée et il espérait bien pouvoir parler de toute cette histoire en tête à tête avec lui.


	16. On lève les voiles

**NDLR** : Madre Dios ! Encore moins d'un mois pour publier un nouveau chapitre ! Encore que trois semaines c'est presque honteux vu que je l'ai pondu à toute vitesse en une heure en mode méga inspiration de grosse barbare du clavier. ça doit être le thé que ma tante m'a ramené du Népal (oui pardon je raconte ma vie xD), je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans mais mon cerveau semble apprécier !

Bref z'allez encore me dire qu'on voit pas Tom et que c'est trop court, i tutti quanti, mais je vous assure je suis pourtant autour des 2000 mots à chaque chapitre ^^ enfin sauf celui-là qui s'est payé le luxe de faire 779 mots de plus, le fou !

Bref on ne voit pas Tom, mais je me suis enfin décidé à faire avancer certaines choses. Mon plan d'attaque pour terminer un jour cette fic est en bonne marche (bon je dis ça, on y sera peut-être encore à Noël, mais l'espoir fait vivre hein U.U)

Bonne lecture ;)

**PS important :** on m'a demandé si Nymph' avait déjà été introduite chez les Weasley, alors oui, ça s'est passé un peu vite mais Ginny l'a dit à Harry lors de leur dispute au téléphone. Pour rappel donc, Remus l'a présenté aux Weasley la veille.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 16<span> :

Harry éparpillait les morceaux de viande dans son assiette plus qu'il ne les mangeait. Tonks n'était pas une très bonne cuisinière et à eux deux ils avaient fait quelque chose d'à peine mangeable. Elle avait pincé les lèvres à la première bouchée et depuis elle donnait l'impression d'être bien moins joviale et détendue qu'elle en avait l'air au premier abord. Seul Remus mangeait de bon cœur sans rien remarquer, mais cela semblait sans effet sur le malaise de son amie.

Arrivé au dessert, Tonks posa la corbeille de fruits et les yaourts sur la table et prétexta qu'elle n'avait plus faim alors qu'elle avait à peine touché à son assiette. Harry fut soulagé de rester seul avec Remus mais il préféra attendre qu'elle soit partie ouvrir son magasin pour poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Alors que son ami s'activait autour de la vieille machine à café, il essayait de trouver la meilleure manière de formuler les choses.

Le sujet était épineux et il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait trop traîné pour parler de ça avec Remus. Il avait prétendu être tolérant au-delà de ses limites, pour ne pas passer pour le rageur de service. C'était Ronald ça, pas lui. Mais s'il affrontait la situation avec lucidité, il y avait d'abord eu Fred et George, puis ça avait été au tour de Neville, et enfin Luna avait cédé plus ou moins elle aussi. Il ne voulait pas voir Remus s'éloigner de lui et s'ajouter à la liste des amitiés effilochées.

Pour couronner le tout Harry apprenait que Tonks était liée à son parrain, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré les Weasley après seulement deux jours de relation avec Remus, et que ceux-ci s'étaient déjà permis de lui faire part de leur histoire favorite : «Harry le presque orphelin recueilli par sa famille de cœur». Il ne pouvait plus la souffrir cette histoire. Molly ne l'avait jamais protégé de la colère obsessionnelle que Ronald nourrissait à son égard et tout le monde avait décidé qu'il valait mieux attendre et laisser les choses se tasser.

Dans deux mois il aurait dû fêter son anniversaire et ses noces de coton au Terrier, entouré de ses amis, mais le vide s'était créé autour de lui. Ronald avait fait le vide pour lui. Et la grande et belle famille Weasley pensait encore et toujours qu'il suffisait de l'assurer de leurs bons sentiments pour continuer à lui jouer la mélodie du bonheur. Mais même Neville n'avait pas osé le soutenir alors qu'il était bien plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'était de Ronald.

Le fait était que tous avaient décidé de ne pas s'exprimer. Sauf qu'à trop vouloir ne pas ajouter la moindre goutte d'huile sur le feu ils l'avaient laissé tomber et en plus ils se payaient le luxe de ne pas voir que Ronald y voyait un encouragement à continuer. Après tout si personne ne se portait volontaire pour le défendre c'est comme si tout le monde pensait qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Mais il refusait de voir Remus quitter le navire lui aussi. Il fallait qu'il réagisse cette fois-ci, qu'il lui demande des comptes avant de voir qu'il avait encore perdu quelqu'un.

«Hum... Remus, l'interpella-t-il d'une voix éteinte.»

L'ami de son parrain se tourna vers lui pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait. Harry remarqua qu'il avait avait l'air de savoir ce qui allait suivre, comme s'il avait senti dans la voix d'Harry qu'il se passait quelque chose.

«Je ne suis pas le fils adoptif de Molly, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

-Oh... Harry, je sais, personne n'a dit qu'elle remplaçait ta mère ou...

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, asséna-t-il. Molly n'a pas à dire ce genre de choses ou à le sous-entendre. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ma mère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

-Peut-être parce qu'une presque inconnue m'a fait il y a deux heures la réflexion de trop à propos de ça. Molly est juste la mère de Ginny et Ronald.

-Et de Fred et George, Percy...

-Et de Bill, et de Charlie, le coupa-t-il exaspéré que son ami ne comprenne pas.

-Et donc tu es jaloux ? De Ronald et de Ginny en particulier ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, soupira-t-il. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je n'apprécie pas ses manières de faire, je n'arrive même pas à imaginer comment elle peut penser que ça va fonctionner.

-Harry, ce n'est pas un complot contre toi enfin !

-Mais je n'ai pas parlé de complot, Remus, j'ai encore le droit de ne pas apprécier son affection débordante qui survient quand ça lui convient de jouer les familles de cœur !

-Écoute je crois que tu devrais réfléchir à ça à tête reposée.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça fait déjà un bon moment que je médite sur le sujet, répondit-il avec un rire amer.

-Je crois que tu ne mesures pas très bien ce que tu dis. Molly a toujours était là pour toi. Elle a...

-Ah ça non ! Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux à propos d'elle, mais certainement pas ça ! Elle a été là tant que tout allait bien !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu'elle fasse ? Qu'elle renie Ronald pour toi ?

-Qu'elle lui dise au moins sa façon de penser, mais ça on sait tous que ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Et la moindre des choses aurait été de ne pas faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si tout était comme avant ! Parce que ça ne l'est pas !

-Personne n'a prétendu que tout allait bien, voyons.

-Personne sauf ta nouvelle copine juste à l'instant, sauf Molly elle-même il y a une semaine sur mon répondeur, sauf mon ex-femme durant toute l'année qui s'est écoulé depuis notre mariage.

-Harry..., soupira Remus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Molly se fait du souci pour toi, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle fait comme si tout était normal. D'ailleurs elle continue à t'inviter chez eux et ça malgré les crises de Ronald. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de...

-Oh je t'en prie ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'a invité une fois quand...

-Non laisse-moi finir, Harry ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que Molly supporte pour ne serait-ce que t'inviter à venir manger le week-end. Ronald est particulièrement en colère depuis que tu as envoyé promener Ginny. Molly fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour que ça ne dégénère pas plus entre vous.

-Entre nous qui ?

-Entre Ginny et toi. Elle sait bien que Ronald y est pour quelque chose dans votre dispute et dans votre éloignement. Et moi aussi je le sais.

-A t'entendre j'en ai pas vraiment l'impression.

-Si je le sais Harry. Puisque c'est à moi que tu en parles, je te le dis, je le sais. Je sais que cette situation est pour beaucoup dans l'implosion de votre couple et ça m'inquiète aussi, tout comme Arthur, pas seulement Molly.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète au juste ? Que je ne fasse plus partie de la famille agrandie des Weasley ? Que j'ai quitté ma femme ? Que je décide de vivre de mon côté ?

-Ce n'est pas juste que tu aies quitté Ginny. C'est que tu la quittes sur un coup de tête, que tu n'es plus capable d'avoir de discussion avec elle sans que ça vire au conflit en cinq minutes alors qu'elle aussi à des choses à te dire. Elle veut peut-être revenir avec toi alors que tu n'en n'as pas envie, mais elle ne pense pas que tout est rose pour autant et que tout va revenir à la normale. Tu envoies promener tout le monde ces temps-ci Harry !

-Pas tout le monde. Et puis ne pas accepter les démonstrations d'amour excessives des gens qui ne me parlent plus parce qu'ils ont trop peur de déplaire à mon cher beau-frère je ne crois pas que ça s'appelle envoyer promener les gens. Et je n'ai pas quitté Ginny sur un coup de tête ! J'en ai passé des nuits à réfléchir sur notre couple quand je dormais sur le canapé parce que notre entreprise de fonder une belle et grande famille comme la sienne ne prenait pas le chemin qu'elle voulait !

-Harry, bon sang ! Elle aurait dû accepter que tu ne voulais subitement plus d'enfants ? Elle aurait dû se réjouir que tu fricotes avec un adolescent et de l'orphelinat en plus ?! s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

-Quoi, non mais je rêve ! Ginny s'est fait des films à propos de lui à la minute même où elle l'a vu. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, alors que je venais tout juste de le rencontrer ! Je ne fricotais pas avec lui pour l'amour du ciel !

-Ah. Tu ne _fricotais_ pas avec lui, releva Remus. Ça veut dire qu'aujourd'hui si ?

-Aujourd'hui je passe du temps avec lui et tu sais quoi, ça me fait un bien fou ! Tu peux me traiter d'égoïste si ça te fait te sentir mieux face à cette pauvre Ginny si tristement et si lâchement abandonnée par son odieux mari. Vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! Au moins avec lui j'ai l'impression d'avoir une existence propre. Je ne me sens pas comme un lion en cage.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! C'est un adolescent !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que je parle au grand spécialiste des questions de morale, ironisa Harry.

-Ne joue pas à ça. Ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle, ni de Luna. Ginny m'a dit qu'en plus il était perturbé. A quoi est-ce que tu joues avec lui, Harry ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va en sortir quelque chose de bon ?

-Comment ça perturbé, s'inquiéta-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que Ginny peut bien en savoir, elle ne l'a vu qu'une fois durant trente secondes.

-Je n'en sais rien, elle m'a dit qu'il avait une étrange relation avec son professeur de latin.

-Slughorn ? C'est juste un narcissique qui aime se faire bien voir par un élève charismatique. Ginny l'a limite catalogué comme pédophile après trente secondes. A vrai dire j'ai plutôt l'impression que Tom le méprise mais qu'il a besoin de ça pour se sentir un minimum valorisé dans cet établissement.

-Et avec toi ce Tom se sent valorisé j'imagine. Un écrivain, un homme marié...

-Je suis séparé, répliqua Harry.

-Arrête tu sais bien où je veux en venir.

-Oui, et je me demande bien pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte d'en arriver là ? Tu t'inquiètes parce que Ginny et moi avons rompu ? Et si c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver au vu de la situation actuelle ? Si je ne veux pas me remettre avec elle, en quoi ça te dérange autant ?

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange, c'est la façon dont ça se passe.

-Ça se passe comme n'importe quelle rupture peut se passer Remus. Ce n'est pas sensé se passer bien. Peut-être que tu penses que j'aurais du l'envoyer bouler pour ne pas avoir à céder à la tentation, mais je ne suis pas toi !

-Et Ginny ? Tu fais quoi de toute votre histoire ? Tu vas lui dire à elle aussi que tu n'as pas repoussé cet adolescent qui te fait tant de bien parce que tu n'es pas moi ?!

-Ginny et moi on s'expliquera quand on s'expliquera ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! Pour le moment, comme tu l'as si bien souligné tout à l'heure, on n'est pas capable d'avoir cette discussion. Ça ne ferait que virer au drame.

-Tu sais au moins que tout le monde sait à propos de ce Tom sauf elle. Elle a peur qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et toi, mais pour le moment elle n'en sait absolument rien et on est tous autour à se retenir de lui dire, même Ronald, parce qu'elle est déjà assez mal. Molly a interdit à tout le monde de lui en parler suite à la discussion que vous avez eu au téléphone quand tu lui as dit qu'il était possible qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah oui, elle a interdit à tout le monde d'en parler, mais elle l'a dit à tout le monde !

-Harry, mets-toi à sa place, elle avait besoin d'en parler à...

-Oh ça va ! Vous avez toujours une bonne justification pour vous comporter de telle ou telle manière, mais moi je devrais avoir honte d'en avoir marre de mon couple ? Je n'ai pas quitté Ginny pour Tom ! Il m'est tombé dessus comme ça, peut-être que le moment était mal choisi mais ça ne se contrôle pas ! Tu vas me faire un procès pour une question de timing aussi ?!

-Je ne vais pas te faire un procès, mais reconnais que ta façon de faire n'est pas... correcte. Et puis je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec lui. Tu dis qu'il t'est tombé dessus, mais ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui te sers de lui pour fuir Ginny ?

-Comment ça fuir Ginny ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais de la relation que j'ai avec Tom, tu ne le connais même pas.

-Non, mais le Harry que je connais voulait se marier avec son amour de jeunesse et avoir des enfants. Et là tout à coup il change d'avis et il décide de mener un tout autre style de vie. Quand je t'ais aidé à acheter tes meubles pour le Square Grimmaurd, je ne pensais pas que c'était pour te confectionner une garçonnière!

-Oh je vois, tu as dû passer beaucoup de temps chez les Weasley dimanche, un vrai repas de fête, ironisa-t-il. Si ma vie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui te défrise tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à passer chez moi à l'improviste avec une bombe de couleur rouge, il y a encore de la place au mur et Ronald serait ravi de savoir que tu l'as soutenu. Peut-être même qu'il te proposera de fonder avec lui la ligue de traque des pédés refoulés.»

Sur ces paroles Harry se leva et récupéra sa veste d'un geste rageur.

«Harry ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je n'ai rien contre ça, tu le sais très bien. Harry ! Harry reviens s'il te plaît !»

Mais il ne voulait pas revenir. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus. Tout ce qu'il avait à dire ne servait à rien, il avait déjà perdu Remus en réalité. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son ami pouvait prendre autant parti en sa défaveur. Il savait que le sujet Tom serait difficile à aborder étant donné ce que le sujet Luna pouvait provoquer chez lui, mais la réflexion sur son _style de vie_ avait été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler à Molly d'une éventuelle autre personne, avec ce que lui avait sûrement raconté Ginny sur Tom elle avait naturellement fait le lien.

Harry se dit qu'au moins, il avait bien appris la leçon. Une confidence dans la famille Weasley était quelque chose qui se partageait au même titre que l'unique salle de bains du Terrier. Et il avait intérêt à prévenir l'orage qui ne manquerait pas de lui tomber dessus d'ici peu quand Ginny apprendrait la nouvelle.


	17. On récolte ce que l'on sème

**NDLR :** milles excuses pour cette longue attente ! Un boulot et deux stages cet été, plus une rentrée chargée m'ont un peu éloignée des fanfictions ces derniers temps.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous aller penser de ce chapitre, je vous préviens que tout cela sent quand même un peu la fin. Mais quelle fin ? Haha la question que certains m'ont posé durant toute l'écriture de cette fic - à savoir happy end ou triste fin ? - va peut-être enfin être résolue ^^

Mais je n'en dis pas plus, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 17 :<span>

Harry tordit l'éponge qu'il tenait pour en faire sortir un jus rouge et se maudit quand il s'éclaboussa malencontreusement. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il essayait d'effacer les traces du passage de Ronald sur son mur et il n'avait réussi qu'à estomper trois lettres. Encore qu'une couche de peinture ne serait pas de trop pour cacher les restes de peinture qui restaient incrustés dans le crépi. Il allait faire partir toute cette merde de sa maison et si un brin de ménage n'était pas ce qui arrangerait les choses dans sa vie, au moins ça aurait le mérite d'effacer les traces du carnage.

Dès qu'il en aurait fini avec ça il délesterait la boîte aux lettres de son carcan de ronces et mettrait l'étiquette à jour. Jusqu'à ce jour, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait pensé que le Square Grimmaurd était une solution de facilité au vu de la situation actuelle, une sorte de résidence provisoire. Seulement il ne retournerait jamais avec Ginny. Et cela même s'il y avait pensé, même s'il avait imaginé que dans quelques mois il aurait pu choisir d'en terminer avec cette situation temporaire, quand les résultats de Tom pour l'admission à l'université seraient tombés et qu'il aurait dû partir loin de la campagne londonienne.

Mais à ce jour il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser trente secondes à ce que serait sa vie s'il revenait avec son ex-femme. Avant il était le gendre sympathique mais dont on ne voulait pas parce qu'il créait la discorde dans la famille, là il deviendrait le paria, le mari odieux qui retourne en rampant vers le droit chemin et vers sa pauvre femme délaissée. Il devrait plus que jamais affronter la famille Weasley et au vu de ce que Remus lui-même pensait de la situation actuelle il était prêt à parier que Ronald mettrait tout en œuvre pour le traîner dans la boue jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Non, il ne serait pas la brebis galeuse rentrée au bercail qui mérite la condamnation de sa communauté. Même si son histoire avec Tom n'allait nulle part, il préférait rester seul. Et surtout il voulait choisir seul sa vie. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il allait faire après son premier livre. Il devait y réfléchir posément. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'arrêter là. Il avait eu un coup de mou, mais en même temps il se refusait à considérer sa carrière d'écrivain comme une tentative avortée. Cependant il n'avait plus envie de rester chez lui pour écrire, ou du moins il n'avait plus envie de ne faire que ça.

C'était une situation qui lui convenait à la fin des ses quelques années d'études quand il était un tout jeune adulte, mais aujourd'hui il avait besoin d'autre chose. En fait il avait pensé trouver un épanouissement extérieur à son travail dans son mariage et dans son projet de construire une famille, mais la réalité était tout autre. Il avait cru avoir besoin de Ginny, en plus de l'aimer, mais tout ça c'était envolé. Et il y avait un tel prix à payer pour être le mari de la benjamine des Weasley qu'il avait même perdu le goût de vivre à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'en était plus amoureux, mais au moins maintenant il savait que c'était fini pour de bon.

Harry balança l'éponge dans la bassine et se précipita sur la porte d'entrée pour ensuite monter les étages quatre à quatre. Il devait absolument établir clairement les choses, sans ça la situation allait devenir encore plus explosive qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il voulut composer le numéro du portable de Ginny et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir entièrement. Après une rapide recherche dans son répertoire il patienta, anxieux, au fil des bips qui s'égrainaient.

«Allo ?

-Allo, Ginny, c'est moi.

-Je sais que c'est toi, j'ai vu ton numéro s'afficher.

-Hum, bon est-ce que tu peux te libérer à midi ?

-Pour ? répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

-Parler.

-Ah, tu veux parler maintenant.

-C'est parce que je ne savais pas quoi te dire avant.

-Et si moi je n'ai plus envie de parler ? Si j'ai juste envie de t'oublier ?!

-Alors dans ce cas on n'en parlera plus. J'ai juste penser que ce serait mieux comme ça. Surtout dans la mesure où on n'est pas seuls dans cette histoire.

-Comment ça pas seuls ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas me parler de ton... ton... éructa-t-elle.

-De Tom ? Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il précipitamment en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Seulement tu sais bien... même si on veut tous les deux tirer un trait sur notre relation c'est plus compliqué que ça. Avec ta mère qui m'invite à déjeuner chez vous, ton frère...

-Ma mère t'a invité avant que je lui parle de tes activités extra-conjugales. Si tu t'imagines être encore l'enfant chéri de la famille tu peux faire une croix dessus !

-ça fait longtemps que je l'ai fait, peut-être même à l'instant où je t'ai mis la bague au doigt. A moins que ce soit quand ton frère a explosé un verre dans sa main au moment où on a annoncé notre mariage, répondit-il avec verve.

-Tu es pathétique Harry. Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler tes salades à propos de notre couple, de notre mariage ? On était heureux Harry, merde ! On était heureux !

-Avant oui, on l'était..., soupira-t-il.

-Et ce serait mon frère qui aurait tout changer, c'est ça ton excuse ?

-Je... oui et non c'est plus compliqué. Il y a ton frère, il y a le fait que mes amis se sont éloignés de moi à cause de ça, le fait que j'avais l'impression que tu me reproches de ne pas être un assez bon mari... Il fallait toujours plus Ginny, et ça a fini par être de trop.

-Tu disais que tu voulais une famille. Ça aussi tu vas me dire que je l'ai inventé ?

-Non tu n'as rien inventé, c'est juste que... on n'a pas la même conception du couple, de la famille. Parfois quand j'y repense j'ai l'impression que tu passais plus de temps à me critiquer qu'à me soutenir.

-Et toi tu n'es pas critique bien sûr ! Tu crois que ça ne m'ait jamais arrivé d'en avoir marre moi aussi, de ne plus pouvoir te supporter.

-Au contraire je le sais très bien Ginny, le problème c'est que c'était tout le temps que tu n'étais pas satisfaite de moi.

-Tu veux me faire croire quoi là ? Que tu étais malheureux avec ton atroce mégère de femme c'est ça hein ? Dis-le une bonne fois pour toutes, comme ça je pourrais raccrocher en sachant que tu es un parfait connard ! lâcha-t-elle avec des larmes dans la voix.

-Non Ginny écoute... tout ce que je veux dire c'est que toi et moi on était amoureux mais au fond on ne s'accordaient pas si bien que ça. Je pense que c'est mieux d'en rester là, définitivement.

-Très bien, dans ce cas comme tu veux mais ne pense pas que je vais laisser passer ce que tu m'as fait Harry. Je mérite mieux que de me faire larguer au téléphone !

-Je ne voulais pas... c'est toi aussi qui a commencé à vouloir tout savoir et à me presser avec tes questions plutôt que d'accepter de prendre un café ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Et au fond ça t'as bien arrangé non ? Tu es libre maintenant, libre comme l'air. Tu peux aller baiser ton adolescent pré-pubère en toute bonne foi maintenant !

-Arrête, cette histoire avec Tom ça n'a rien à voir entre toi et moi.

-Rien à voir ? Tu me trompes avec lui et ça n'a rien à voir ? cria-t-elle.

-C'était déjà mal engagé entre nous et j'avais déjà quitté le domicile conjugal. En ce qui concerne Tom... ça c'est fait après.

-Oh et bien tu m'en vois soulagée ! Pendant que je me demandais comment recoller les morceaux toi tu passais déjà à autre chose !

-C'est juste une question de mauvais timing Ginny, ce n'était pas prévu.

-Et bien dans ce cas j'en ai une bonne pour toi aussi ! Ce n'est plus le bon moment pour rompre avec moi, tu aurais dû me dire tout ça bien avant ! Alors maintenant fous-moi la paix et ne me rappelle plus jamais !»

Harry poussa un long soupir quand elle lui raccrocha au nez. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un café. Et de voir Tom. De boire un café avec Tom et de l'embrasser, de sentir le goût du café dans sa bouche... Il raccrocha le téléphone et le décrocha à nouveau pour composer son numéro. On était mercredi midi et il avait quartier libre après le déjeuner.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tom lui tendit sa cigarette d'un geste détaché, son regard s'abîmant vers le soleil qui traversait la fenêtre et les éblouissait tous les deux depuis dix minutes.

«Tu ne voudrais pas acheter des rideaux ?

-C'est toi qui était trop pressé pour aller jusqu'à la chambre.

-Harry, tu n'as _aucun_ rideau, répliqua Tom d'un air faussement exaspéré.

-Oui mais la chambre n'est pas inondée de soleil à cette heure-là.

-Et ce parquet est absolument irritant.

-J'achèterai un tapis, promit-il en lui rendant la cigarette.»

Tom se tourna vers lui et attrapa sa main pour inhaler une bouffée de nicotine. Harry le vit se pencher ensuite vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir son baiser. Il n'avait fumer que peu de fois quand il était jeune et toujours avec Ronald. Si ça ne lui avait pas particulièrement manqué, il était certain aujourd'hui de devenir accro à l'idée d'en fumer une avec Tom. D'une manière générale tout ce que lui faisait découvrir l'adolescent le rendait accro à lui.

Tom interrompit leur baiser et se releva pour jeter sa cigarette.

«Tu viens prendre une douche ?

-J'arrive.»

Harry resta encore un peu allongé, récupérant de leurs ébats et laissant son corps chauffer doucement au soleil. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien jusqu'au lendemain, ou au moins jusqu'au soir. A l'instant présent il avait l'impression d'être le plus heureux des hommes alors que tout son monde s'écroulait. Il pensait : «peu importe, tout ce que je veux c'est connaître ça avec Tom».

C'est seulement alors qu'il allait se relever qu'il entendit un craquement sur le parquet du couloir. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il était persuadé que ce n'était pas Tom. Il resta figé de surprise pendant quelques secondes au moment où il entendit un deuxième craquement.

Il se rappela soudain ne pas avoir fermé à clé.


	18. On se jette dans la bataille

**NDLR :** Bon autant le dire cette fic revient de loin. Commencée en 2011 et toujours pas finie malgré des chapitres courts et mes régulières promesses de mettre un point final à cette histoire. Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai vraiment hésité à la laisser en plan et je pense que si je la termine aujourd'hui c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne me restait plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue à écrire.

Ça peut paraître bête de ne pas terminer une histoire alors qu'elle est quasiment finie, mais honnêtement quand je l'ai relu je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas une grande perte. Entre les chapitres trop courts, les introspections à rallonge d'Harry, les chapitres de transition pas toujours très utiles et nombreux à en devenir indigestes, les personnages comme Ginny ou Ron qui, victimes du bashing, ont commencé à vous sortir par les trous de nez et moi aussi... Bref, c'était ma première fic si on exclue les OS et ça se voit. Je ne l'aime plus, mais alors plus du tout. Je la conchie, voilà c'est dit ! Il n'y a certes pas que du mauvais, mais quand on commence à prendre une de ses propres histoires en grippe on en revient rarement.

Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore grand monde qui attend la suite de l'histoire, mais en tous cas, à ceux qui passeront par là, je tiens à leur dire que je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire la fin et j'espère qu'elle leur plaira. Il y aura encore un chapitre et un épilogue après celui-là (qui sont déjà écrits mais pas encore corrigés).

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY END OR NOT ?<strong>

Bon allez, pour me faire pardonner je vais enfin vous révéler que cette fic aura un happy end, peut-être pas pour tous les personnages, mais au moins pour le couple principal.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 18<span> :

Harry se leva d'un bond tout en ramassant son caleçon et son t-shirt qu'il enfila à toute vitesse. A peine eut-il passé ses bras dans les manches qu'il entendit à nouveau le parquet craquer. La douche continuait de couler et maintenant qu'il était levé il devinait que les bruits de pas venaient de l'entrée de l'appartement. Il fit un pas vers le couloir. Puis, il le vit.

«Ron» appela-t-il alors que celui-ci lui tournait le dos, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Il le vit se figer un instant avant de se retourner lentement comme s'il devait faire un effort considérable pour contrôler ses gestes. Il croisa son regard, tentant de le sonder. Un regard de pure haine. Même aux pires moments de leur relation, même durant les nombreux conflits qu'ils avaient eu ces dernières années, Ronald ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu ne devines pas ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tes petites histoires de cul peuvent avoir comme conséquences n'est-ce pas ?

-De quelles conséquences tu parles ?... Ginny va bien ? Demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet qu'elle ait fait une bêtise après leur dispute au téléphone.

-Ginny va bien ? Répéta Ronald en l'imitant d'une voix hystérique tout en se passant une main sur le visage comme pour tenter de détendre les traits colériques de son visage.

-Je... tenta Harry.

-Tu as foutu en l'air la vie de ma sœur et tu me demandes si elle va bien ?! Hurla-t-il soudain, perdant le contrôle de lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai eu peur que...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors, le coupa-t-il. Que tu es désolé que ma sœur ce soit plantée dans un arbre ce matin parce qu'elle est partie en trombe après que son connard de mari l'ai larguée ?! Qu'elle soit dans le coma et que les médecins pensent qu'elle n'aura jamais plus l'usage de ses jambes ?! Alors ?! C'est ça tu voulais dire Harry Potter ?! Eructa-t-il.

-Je suis désolé Ron, je...

-NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA ! Tu n'es même pas désolé ! Tu as ce que tu voulais hein ?! Débarrassé de ta femme ! Une handicapée, qui voudrait d'une handicapée ?! Les gens ne t'en voudront jamais pour avoir rompu avec une handicapée !

-Tout le monde sait très bien pourquoi j'ai rompu. Et je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle ait un accident ! Répliqua Harry en montant le ton.

-Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tu as tout fait pour la pousser à bout ?! Pourquoi tu es restée avec elle si longtemps avant de la laisser tomber ?! T'as bien attendu ton moment mon salaud !»

Ronald s'était avancé vers lui, collant son visage à trois centimètres du sien. Harry pouvait voir ses yeux devenus presque noirs tellement leurs pupilles étaient dilatées et ses mâchoires se contracter tandis qu'il serrait les poings, prêt à se jeter sur lui.

«Tu as raison, admis Harry en tentant de retrouver son calme. J'aurais peut-être du me rendre compte avant qu'elle et moi on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble.

-Tu l'as laissée tomber, siffla Ronald entre ses dents.

-Je... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? J'ai rompu, je n'allais pas rester avec elle.

-Tu as rompu au téléphone putain !

-Je lui ai proposé de se voir pour parler, elle a refusé et elle m'a demandé de lui dire si je ne voulais plus être avec elle. J'étais censé dire quoi ?

-Tu aurais du rompre avec elle depuis le début au lieu de te barrer de la maison comme un sale putain de lâche ! Répondit Ronald, furieux.

-Quoi que je fasse ou que je dise c'est toujours la même chose avec toi, lâcha Harry, exaspéré.

-Parce que tu croyais vraiment qu'on resterait amis alors que tu as volé ma sœur pour lui faire du mal ?!

-Non mais tu t'écoutes parler, s'énerva Harry. A t'entendre on dirait que j'ai kidnappé ta sœur pour la marier de force avec moi et la répudier un an après ! On était ensemble, Ron, EN-SEM-BLE ! Je ne l'ai jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit et je ne l'ai pas _volée_ comme tu dis ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si votre relation fusionnelle était à sens unique.

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là ?!

-Tu crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui en ait marre de tes crises de jalousie complètement déplacées ? Tu crois que tu n'as pas fait souffrir Ginny toi aussi en t'en prenant toujours à notre couple au point qu'elle se torturait pour savoir ce qui enfin pourrait te faire plaisir ! Se marier ? Acheter une maison ? Avoir des enfants ? Tout ça c'est pas pour moi, ni même pour elle qu'elle le faisait. C'est pour toi, uniquement pour toi bordel !

-TU l'as demandé en mariage ! Exulta Ronald. TU l'as accusé d'être une bonne femme stérile ! Elle et moi on se disait tout, alors n'imagine même pas une seule seconde m'avoir avec tes histoires !

-C'est elle qui voulait tout ça, moi je n'étais pas prêt. Je l'ai fait parce que moi aussi j'ai pensé peut-être à un moment que ça arrangerait les choses, mais Ginny te racontait bien ce qu'elle voulait. De toute façon je sais pas pourquoi je m'escrime à t'expliquer tout ça, alors que de toute façon tu ne voudras jamais admettre que tu as un problème, soupira Harry en passant une main sur le front.

-Ferme ta gueule ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec ton sale baratin d'écrivain ! Cria Ronald en réduisant encore l'espace entre eux pour le défier du regard.

-Alors c'est ça ta nouvelle version de l'histoire ? Quand je ne manigance pas pour que Ginny ait un accident, quand je ne la vole pas à sa famille, je suis un manipulateur fini qui trompe son monde, c'est ça ? Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de m'excuser parce que le vocabulaire ou les tournures de phrases que j'emploie ne te sont pas familières, ou parce que ce que je te raconte est trop complexe à comprendre pour toi ! Balança Harry, excédé.

-FERME-LA ! Si tu ne la fermes pas je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! Hurla-t-il alors en sortant un canif de la poche arrière de son jean.»

Harry recula de quelques pas en arrière et là, juste derrière Ronald, Tom apparut dans le couloir. Il avait entendu les cris et semblait avoir écourté sa douche puisque ses cheveux trempés dégoulinaient encore sur sa chemise boutonnée de travers. Harry capta son regard à la fois alarmé et déterminé. Et il comprit. Tom revoyait ce qui s'était passé des années plus tôt quand son père avait tenté de tuer toute sa famille. Et il était résolu à s'interposer entre Ronald et lui. Il quitta la pénombre du couloir et pénétra dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter le rouquin qui se tourna vivement vers lui.

«Lâche ça immédiatement, le menaça Tom d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-Je rêve..., balbutia Ronald en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre. Ce sale enfoiré est là depuis le début !

-Ron ne fais pas l'idiot, s'il te plaît. Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, maintenant..., tenta Harry.

-JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! Hurla-t-il.»

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Ronald se rua sur Tom qui évita habilement le canif et lui balança un coup de poing dans les côtes avant que l'autre ne se retourne et tente à nouveau de lui planter la lame dans le corps. Horrifié et ayant peur que l'un d'eux finissent par se blesser gravement, Harry se lança dans la bataille, tentant vainement de ceinturer Ronald. Il prit un coup de coude dans le nez qui l'assomma presque et manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Sans qu'il sache ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans les secondes qui suivirent, il se rendit soudain compte que le rouquin était étalé par terre, inconscient.

Il vit alors Tom ramasser le canif tombé au sol et hésiter un instant avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers Ronald. Harry voulut crier, mais il sentit tout à coup une douleur atroce au niveau de son ventre. Il baissa alors les yeux et vit une énorme tâche sombre imbibant sa chemise. Il passa une main tremblante pour voir sous le tissu et aperçut une profonde entaille sur son abdomen. Il sentit tous ses muscles se mettre à trembler et comprit qu'il était en état de choc. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, son regard tomba sur la main de son amant tenant toujours le canif. La lame était couverte de sang. De son sang.

«Tom» l'appela-t-il faiblement.

Celui-ci se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en fixant la tâche sombre s'agrandissant de minute en minute. Puis il releva la tête et le regarda comme s'il venait juste de se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar. Il était blanc comme un linge et il semblait complètement perdu.

«Tu saignes...» murmura-il comme s'il avait du mal à assimiler que tout ça soit bien réel.

La seule chose dont Harry se souvint avant de s'évanouir, c'est qu'il entendit distinctement le canif tomber au sol après que Tom l'ait laissé glisser entre ses doigts.

* * *

><p>Donc oui, en plus vous faire mariner pendant trois mille ans, je finis ce chapitre sur un cliffhanger. On se refait pas hein ;)<p>

Mais promis dans le chapitre suivant les choses s'arrangent !


	19. On panse ses blessures

**NDLR :** Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Alors pour finir j'ai dû scinder ce chapitre en deux, car après relecture il s'est avéré que j'avais quand même pas mal de choses à mettre au point. Ne voulant donc pas trop bâcler la fin de cette histoire, j'ai donc prévu un vingtième chapitre avant l'épilogue. Il faut encore que je le peaufine un peu, mais il devrait arriver assez vite.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>RAR pour les anonymes<strong>

**Sublimo :** merci beaucoup pour ton passage, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait encore de nouveaux lecteurs ici :)

**Ekphrasis :** Ton pseudo me rappelle mes cours de latin ! ^^ Et oui, avec moi il ne faut jamais désespérer, je suis monstrueusement lente mais la fin arrive ! Merci pour ta review :)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 19<span> :

La langue pâteuse, Harry se réveilla dans les draps blancs de l'hôpital avec l'impression que son corps était encore anesthésié. Il était sorti du bloc opératoire depuis deux jours jours et s'était réveillé une première fois la veille. Il se souvenait d'avoir été interrogé par des policiers à propos de ce qui s'était passé dans l'appartement, puis son pouls s'était accéléré quand ils lui avaient demandé si c'était Tom qui l'avait poignardé. Harry s'était énervé, faisant s'accélérer le rythme des «bip» stridents de l'électrocardiogramme, et l'infirmière avait mis tout le monde dehors avant de lui redonner une dose de morphine.

Il avait juste eu le temps de leur dire que c'était le canif de Ronald qu'il avait reçu dans le ventre et que Tom n'aurait jamais fait ça avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les limbes. Il espérait que ses dires suffiraient à détromper les policiers. Même si Tom avait un passé, Harry avait déjà porté plainte contre Ronald une semaine auparavant lorsqu'il avait vandalisé son mur et était revenu le harceler en pleine nuit. Ron... la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était inconscient sur le parquet de sa cuisine. Tom l'avait-il assommé ? Ou alors était-il simplement tombé par accident contre un des meubles ?

Harry réalisa que même après tout ce qui s'était passé, il était quand même inquiet pour son ancien meilleur ami. Il désirait de toutes ses forces qu'il soit puni pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne pouvait pas souhaiter sa mort. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr de la façon dont il avait reçu ce coup de couteau. Ronald avait pu faire un geste brusque pour se dégager et le blesser par accident... Mais une autre chose le taraudait. Il avait clairement vu Tom saisir le canif et se diriger vers Ronald avant qu'Harry n'attire son attention sur son état. Il essayait de se convaincre que l'adolescent avait seulement voulu être armé au cas où le roux se serait relevé, mais sur le coup il n'avait pas eu cette impression.

Alors qu'il se posait mille et une questions dans son lit d'hôpital, une infirmière entra dans sa chambre, suivi d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui se présenta comme le chirurgien l'ayant opéré. Apparemment il avait eu de la chance, la plaie était profonde mais la lame n'avait endommagé aucun organe. Ils le gardaient en observation pendant huit jours avant de le renvoyer chez lui et il avait l'interdiction de se lever durant encore quarante-huit heures. L'infirmière refit alors son bandage et lui annonça qu'il pourrait avoir des visites dans l'après-midi. Harry ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir beaucoup, mais elle lui assura qu'au moins quatre personnes venaient régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il avait été admis à l'hôpital.

En effet, peu de temps après avoir pris son premier déjeuner solide depuis qu'il avait atterri ici, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra, caché derrière un immense bouquet d'herbes de la pampa. Puis au beau milieu des plumeaux roses et blancs, il reconnut les longues boucles blondes de Luna.

«Bonjour Harry. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'on nous permettrait de te voir aujourd'hui alors j'ai cueilli ça dans le parc derrière l'hôpital, dit-elle en posant le bouquet improvisé sur la table de nuit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, même sans bouquet je suis content de te voir.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Pas trop mal. Les médicaments font bien effet.

-Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais, je ne pensais pas que Ron pourrait en arriver là, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. A vrai dire moi non plus je ne pensais pas... enfin. Tu sais comment il va ?

-Il est en garde à vue depuis hier. Arthur a bien identifié le couteau comme étant le sien, mais Ron dit que c'est le jeune homme qui était avec vous qui t'a fait ça.

-Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Il ne peut même pas assumer ce qu'il a fait, bon sang ! S'emporta Harry.

-Calme-toi, je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger, le tranquillisa-t-elle en posant une main sur la sienne. Les policiers vont sûrement venir te réinterroger maintenant que tu vas mieux. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Ouais, sans doute...

-Écoute, Remus va venir te voir. Il est en salle d'attente en ce moment, il pourra t'expliquer mieux que moi. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir partir dans peu de temps, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Oh déjà ? Tu vas où ?

-Eh bien... à Berlin en fait.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi Berlin ?

-C'est une longue histoire, mais en tous cas je suis contente d'avoir pu te voir avant de partir. En fait Remus et moi on a beaucoup parlé pendant les moments qu'on a passé ici à attendre ton réveil. Et il m'a écrit une lettre de recommandation pour l'Orchestre philharmonique de Berlin.

-Euh... bah je suis content que vous ayez enfin eu une discussion, mais je ne comprends pas... pourquoi partir à Berlin ? Je sais que c'est un des ensembles les plus prestigieux du monde, mais tu aurais pu...

-Rester en Angleterre ? Non, j'ai besoin de changer d'air, de voyager. Remus est d'accord avec moi, il pense que ça m'aidera à aller de l'avant. Je sais que c'est un peu brutal, mais tout s'est décidé si vite... de toute façon ils ne m'ont recrutée que pour un remplacement. Dans quatre mois je serai peut-être déjà de retour, tu sais.

-Oh ça, ça m'étonnerait. Quand ils auront vu de quoi tu es capable, ils te supplieront de rester, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

-Merci Harry. Et promet moi de garder le contact, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Promis.

-Bon et bien je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. Prends soin de toi.

-Toi aussi.»

Harry la regarda s'éloigner en pensant que Luna avait l'air bien plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été durant ces dernières semaines. Elle était redevenue cette jeune fille souriante et rêveuse qu'il avait rencontré un jour dans les couloirs de l'école de musique où Remus travaillait. Et en parlant du loup, justement celui-ci venait toquer à sa porte.

«Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? On s'occupe bien de toi ? Je t'ai apporté des chocolats mais je ne sais même pas si tu vas pouvoir les manger, je suis désolé, débita son ami à toute vitesse.

-Hé, Remus, calme-toi. Je vais bien. Enfin aussi bien qu'on peut aller après un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Et pour les chocolats, tant qu'ils ne sont pas à la liqueur ça devrait aller, répondit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait apaisant.

-Je suis tellement désolé, lui dit-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

-Ce n'est de la faute de personne, si ce n'est de Ronald.

-J'aurais dû voir qu'il était aussi... Je pensais que ça finirait par passer, qu'il ne ferait rien d'aussi stupide, que... que ça ne prendrait pas de telles proportions. Ginny refusait qu'il retourne chez toi, je croyais qu'il l'écoutait, elle, au moins, soupira-t-il.

-Je crois que c'est l'accident de Ginny qui a fait tout exploser. Il a vu rouge comme on dit.

-Oui, mais quand même... Harry si j'avais cru à un seul moment que tu étais en danger, je...

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, le coupa-t-il. Moi non plus je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse en arriver là. Je veux dire, j'ai bien pensé qu'il pourrait venir me faire un coquard ou deux, mais à ce point... Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Ginny ?

-Oui, elle s'est réveillée. Les médecins ne veulent pas se prononcer quant à ses chances de remarcher, mais il se peut qu'avec le temps et une longue rééducation elle y arrive un jour.

-D'accord, c'est bien. Je suis sûre qu'elle le fera, elle est du genre coriace.

-C'est sûr. Et toi ? Qu'ont dit les médecins ?

-Mon chirurgien me donne encore huit jours pour me remettre, ensuite il me colle dehors, plaisanta-t-il. Et en plus je ne peux même pas uriner tout seul, dit-il en désignant une poche en plastique accrochée au niveau du lit.

-Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour.

-Non, juste ma dignité.

-Je suis sûr que d'ici quelques jours ça ira mieux, répondit Remus avec un clin d'œil.

-Hum, sans doute. Dis, sinon est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe avec l'enquête ? Des policiers sont venus m'interroger mais je n'étais pas vraiment en forme et je n'ai pas tout compris.»

Harry préférait y aller prudemment en posant des questions innocentes en apparence, vu la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlés de Tom. D'ailleurs il vit Remus s'agiter sur sa chaise avec une gêne évidente.

«Et bien, on ne sait toujours pas qui t'a donné le coup de couteau en fait. Même s'il est clair que Ronald est venu dans le but de te menacer, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Harry voulait répliquer. Le problème c'est qu'ils ont trouvé deux empreintes différentes sur le canif.

-Oh, mais c'est normal...

-Ah bon ? Demanda Remus en le fixant étrangement.

-Tom l'a ramassé à moment donné, mais j'avais déjà reçu le coup.

-Pourquoi il l'a ramassé ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'étais un peu en état de choc à ce moment-là, mais je me souviens que Ronald était par terre... Je crois que Tom a dû le prendre pour nous mettre hors de danger tant qu'il était inconscient.

-Hum, je vois... Et tu ne te souviens pas du moment où tu as reçu le canif dans le ventre ?

-Non, mais ce n'était pas Tom, ça j'en suis sûr. Ou Ronald l'a fait intentionnellement quand je me suis interposé entre eux, ou c'est arrivé par accident dans la mêlée, mais...

-Harry, le coupa-t-il. Il faut que tu comprennes que les policiers vont te cuisiner à propos de ça. Ronald et ce Tom se renvoient la balle. C'est la parole de l'un contre l'autre.

-Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Oui, en effet.

-Est-ce que Tom est en garde à vue lui aussi ?

-Non, il... il est en hôpital psychiatrique.

-Quoi ?!

-Apparemment ils veulent lui faire faire une évaluation psychologique. Harry... ce Tom il... tu savais qu'il avait déjà eu de sérieux problèmes avec la justice ? Demanda prudemment Remus.

-Arrête, ce n'est pas un criminel ou un fou furieux, il n'a même pas de casier. Et oui je suis au courant pour ce qui s'est passé avant qu'il n'arrive à l'orphelinat. C'est même le directeur en personne qui m'en a parlé.

-Oui mais, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu... je ne sais pas, devenir fou quand...

-Remus, le coupa Harry. Je préférerais qu'on clôture le sujet. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi encore une fois.

-Bon... comme tu veux. Je vais te laisser te reposer alors.»

Harry doutait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils auraient cette conversation. Remus semblait ne vraiment pas avoir confiance ni en Tom, ni en son jugement. Alors qu'il partait, il retint la porte et ajouta :

«Ah au fait, Nymphadora a trouvé qui avait vendu la lampe à l'ancienne propriétaire du magasin.

-Hum, la lampe ? Demanda Harry, confus.

-Oui tu sais, celle qui ressemblait à une de celles qu'avait Sirius ?

-Ah oui ! Et alors ?

-C'est un certain R.A.B. Nymphadora pense qu'il s'agit probablement d'un parent de Sirius puisqu'il l'a vendu avec le certificat d'authenticité. Elle passera te donner le numéro qu'il a laissé si tu veux. Elle ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui, elle tient le magasin.

-D'accord, tu la remercieras de ma part.

-Pas de problème. Bon je te laisse, je crois que Neville voudra te parler aussi.

-Neville est ici ?

-Oui, il était chez les Weasley quand Arthur a reçu le coup de téléphone... ça fait déjà deux fois qu'il vient à l'hôpital pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Oh...

-Enfin, je ne vais pas empiéter sur son temps de parole. Ton infirmière est un vrai dragon, elle ne nous a laissé qu'une demie-heure pour te voir.

-Ok, alors à plus.

-A demain, Harry, répondit-t-il avec un maigre sourire.»

Harry se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Il avait hâte de sortir de cet hôpital et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Et surtout de retrouver Tom. Mais en attendant, il offrit un large sourire au grand brun un peu timide qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre avec un énorme dauphin en peluche.

«Désolé, c'était ça ou un Hello Kitty rose. Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à la boutique de l'hôpital.

-Haha ! Je crois que c'est surtout pour les enfants cette boutique, mais ce dauphin sera parfait dans ma chambre, plaisanta Harry, sa bonne humeur soudain retrouvée.»

Neville lui avait vraiment manqué.

* * *

><p>Allons, rangez ces hallebardes, Tom réapparaîtra au chapitre suivant et vous en aurez tout votre content dans l'épilogue !<p>

Harry, alias le Sauveur, ne va pas laisser le damoiseau en détresse bien longtemps ;)

A bientôt !


	20. On aime sans concession

Tadaaaaa ! Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais c'est le dernier. Je vous avoue en être soulagée et pas qu'un peu, d'autant que la fin est comme je voulais. Happy mais pas trop mièvre non plus.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et bien sûr je vous retrouverai sur l'épilogue ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><span><strong>RAR aux anonymes<strong>

**Joky :** c'est vrai que Tom plus jeune qu'Harry ça reste rare mais j'aimais bien l'idée d'inverser les rôles. N'est nulle inquiétude en tous cas, c'est bien un happy end ;)

**K.S. :** merci pour tes nombreuses reviews du chap 1 à 17, j'avais oublié de te répondre au chapitre précédent alors je le fais maintenant ^^ Mais oui, Tom c'est le plus chou et le HPTJ vaincra mwahaha ! J'espère que la suite te plaira si tu repasses par là :)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 20<span> :

Harry attendait depuis dix bonnes minutes, sagement assis sur le lit d'hôpital qu'il avait occupé pendant plus d'une semaine. Remus devait venir le chercher et le ramener chez lui, où Tonks l'attendait avec son «cadeau de convalescence». Il avait protesté devant tant d'attentions et plus encore quand il avait appris que la jeune femme avait pour ambition de nettoyer et ranger son appartement durant son absence, mais Remus et elle semblaient décidés à le dorloter. Harry se doutait que Remus voulait sans doute se faire pardonner pour les échanges houleux qu'ils avaient eu ces derniers temps et il le comprenait, mais il avait encore besoin de temps.

C'est donc avec une certaine apréhension qu'il attendait son ami, anticipant la discussion difficile qu'ils seraient sans doute amenés à avoir un jour ou l'autre. Il aurait préféré prendre le bus, sa blessure n'occasionnant plus qu'une petite gêne de temps à autre, mais Remus voulait absolument l'emmener dans un fauteuil roulant jusqu'aux portes de l'hôpital avant de le mettre dans la voiture garée à trois pas de là. Harry en soupira d'avance à l'idée d'être traité comme un infirme jusqu'à ce que le petit couple décide qu'il était en mesure de se débrouiller tout seul.

«Quoi qu'il en soit, pensa-t-il, ce soir à dix-huit heures tapantes je les mets dehors s'ils ne partent pas d'eux-mêmes.»

Il devait en effet rejoindre Dumbledore à dix-neuf heures pour aller chercher Tom à sa sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Les policiers étant revenus l'interroger dans la semaine et Tom ayant apparemment satisfait à son évaluation psychologique, il était maintenant libre de sortir. Harry avait hâte de le revoir, même si c'était en présence du directeur de l'orphelinat. Malgré tout il s'inquiétait de l'état du jeune homme suite à la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Et Dumbledore qui l'avait prévenu de sa fragilité et lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas le voir retourner en hôpital psychiatrique ! Il espérait que celui-ci serait clément avec lui et ne lui interdirait pas de fréquenter Tom. Si, du moins, Tom acceptait toujours de le voir après ce qui s'était passé...

Interrompant ses pensées, Remus arriva alors essoufflé devant la porte de sa chambre, des gouttes de pluie ruisselant le long de ses cheveux trempés.

«Excuse-moi Harry, j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver une place sur le parking !

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il pleut beaucoup ?

-Oui et j'ai oublié mon parapluie en plus.

-Et bien espérons que ça se soit calmé un peu d'ici que j'ai signé les papiers de sortie.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller aujourd'hui ? Tu sais si on insiste je suis sûr qu'ils te garderont une nuit ou deux de plus, dit Remus avec un air inquiet en le voyant se relever avec lenteur.

-Non, tout va bien. Je fais juste attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques.

-Oh, d'accord... mais, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Affirmatif ! Je ne passe pas une nuit de plus à trois mètres du service de maternité, répliqua Harry en roulant ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

-Ah c'est ça les cris qu'on entend ?

-Hé oui, c'est ce qui t'attends si jamais tu mets Tonks enceinte, plaisanta-t-il.»

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et pesta contre les gamins immatures avant de sortir le fauteuil roulant qu'il avait laissé dans le couloir.

«Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que je m'étais résigné à te laisser marcher jusqu'à la voiture ?» dit-il en voyant sa moue dépitée.

Le trajet jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd se passa en silence. Harry se laissa bercer par la chaleur de l'habitacle et l'air d'opéra crachoté par la radio, tout en regardant sans vraiment les voir les essuie-glaces se démener contre le déluge au-dehors. Il ne se souvint pas à quel moment il s'était endormi, mais c'est Remus qui le réveilla en le secouant avec douceur lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant son immeuble. Il l'attendit dans la voiture, le temps qu'il aille chercher un parapluie, alors que des trombes d'eau continuaient de tomber et commençaient à transformer le chemin en rivière boueuse. Harry espérait que ce n'était qu'une averse et qu'il pourrait quand même aller chercher Tom.

Remus revint à la voiture et l'amena jusqu'à la porte en le serrant contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua que la pluie avait presque effacé les lettres rouges qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de nettoyer. Du tag de Ronald ne restait plus que de vagues traînées roses sur le crépi. Il pensa à Arthur qui devait être à présent complètement anéanti par les agissements de son fils et par l'accident de Ginny. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que tous arriveraient à se reconstruire petit à petit, cependant Harry doutait que Ronald aille vraiment mieux un jour. Il l'avait toujours connu jaloux et sanguin, mais cette fois-ci il avait franchi une limite et, à la différence de Tom, il n'avait pas de circonstances atténuantes. D'après les policiers venus le réinterroger, Ronald risquait trois à cinq ans de prison en plus d'une sévère amende.

Quand ils entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement du troisième qu'occupait Harry, ils furent assaillis par une tornade rose. Tonks enleva le parapluie dégoulinant des mains de Remus, lui recouvrit la tête d'une serviette chaude et entraîna Harry à la cuisine où elle avait servi trois grosses tasses de thé fumant.

«C'est du tchaï, un thé indien au lait et aux épices, précisa-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait Harry renifler le breuvage d'un air interloqué.

-Ça à l'air bon, dit-il en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

-Tu es sûr que tu peux boire ça Harry ? Intervint Remus. Je ne sais pas si c'est très bon pour...

-Allons chéri, l'interrompit Tonks, il n'est pas blessé à l'estomac. Il peut boire et manger autant qu'il veut. D'ailleurs comment va ta blessure ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, euh bien. La plaie est quasiment refermée. Ils me laissent les points encore une semaine et je devrais faire une visite de contrôle au moment de les enlever.

-Tu vois chéri, tout va bien, dit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux de Remus. Ce n'est pas la peine de te faire un sang d'encre, Harry va bien maintenant.

-Ah, je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais je pense quand même qu'un bouillon de poule aurait été plus approprié à son retour de l'hôpital.

-Un vrai papa poule, dit-elle en riant.

-Je préfère quand même le thé, intervint Harry en voyant que Remus allait encore rétorquer quelque chose.

-Ah, c'est tout de même bien meilleur n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Tonks avec un clin d'œil. Au fait, j'allais oublier !»

Elle se leva et courut vers le salon, faisant tinter les petites grelots du châle en laine dont elle s'était drapée. Elle revint aussi sec, portant un carton dans ses bras.

«Voilà, c'est un cadeau de Remus et moi.

-Encore une fois, vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligés de m'offrir qu...

-Je t'assure que ça va te plaire, le coupa Tonks.

-Bon, se rendit Harry, alors je l'ouvre.»

Il défit les pans du carton et plongea les deux mains à l'intérieur pour en sortir un objet plutôt lourd que Remus l'aida à poser sur la table.

«Oh c'est la lampe de Sirius...

-Oui, enfin plutôt sa jumelle, celle du fameux R.A.B. Et ça c'est la carte qu'il a laissée lorsqu'il est passé à la boutique il y a déjà quelques années, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit morceau de papier glacé rectangulaire.

-Tu sais qui ça pourrait être, demanda Harry à Remus.

-Et bien Nymphadora a émis l'hypothèse que c'était peut-être Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius. Personnellement je ne l'ai jamais vu et n'ai jamais entendu son nom. Du peu que je sais, ton parrain et lui ne s'entendaient pas très bien et quand il a hérité du Square Grimmaurd, Regulus n'y habitait déjà plus.»

.

_R.A.B. _

_Cabinet d'avocats Black & Malfoy_

_50 Mill Way, Grantchester_

_CB3 9ND Londres, Royaume-Uni_

_._

Harry tourna et retourna la petite carte entre ses doigts, songeant qu'il pourrait peut-être un jour rendre visite à ce mystérieux frère dont son parrain ne lui avait jamais parlé, même lorsqu'il lui avait montré la tapisserie représentant son arbre généalogique.

Remus et Tonks restèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, quand le temps commença un peu à se calmer, n'occasionnant plus qu'une petite bruine et un léger vent. Harry fit semblant de vouloir se reposer et il n'eut pas trop de mal à leur faire prendre congé. Quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient bel et bien partis, il s'autorisa un rapide passage à la douche avant de s'habiller chaudement. On avait beau être en mai, le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi depuis quelques heures. Il mit ensuite son manteau et, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, attrapa un imperméable qu'il emporta sous le bras. Il était presque sûr que Tom serait vêtu trop légèrement comme à son habitude.

…...

«Bonjour Harry, l'accueillit le directeur de l'orphelinat en le voyant arriver.

-Monsieur Dumbledore, répondit-il en serrant la main tendue.

-Appelez-moi Albus, je vous en prie.

-Ah, oui, j'oublie toujours. Excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Bon, je crois que nous allons devoir attendre un petit peu, Tom est apparemment en train de finir de rassembler ses affaires.

-Oh, d'accord, acquiesça Harry, ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter.

-Comment va votre blessure ?

-Bien. C'est quasiment cicatrisé.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. Il eut été dommage que vous mourriez si tôt, j'attends toujours votre prochain livre vous savez ?

-Vous... vous avez lu le premier ?

-Bien sûr. Je n'allais tout de même pas vous inviter à donner quelques cours sans avoir lu votre livre auparavant.

-Oh, je vois. Et bien peut-être que tout ça me donnera matière à écrire dans les mois qui viennent.

-Hum, j'imagine oui.

-Monsieur Dum... euh, Albus ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous m'en voulez pour ce qui est arrivé à Tom ? Je veux dire, vous m'aviez prévenu qu'il était fragile et je... j'ai laissé les choses s'envenimer. J'aurais dû fermer cette stupide porte à clé.

-Allons, jeune homme. Rien de tout cela n'est de votre faute. Le fait que Tom ait atterri ici est malheureusement une regrettable conséquence de ce qui s'est passé neuf ans plus tôt. Dès que la police a eu son dossier sous les yeux ils ont paniqué et il a été transféré ici pour évaluer s'il était à nouveau dans un état de rupture psychotique.

-Mais alors il va bien ?

-D'après son médecin il va mieux qu'à son arrivée. Apparemment vous voir dans cet état et ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner dans l'ambulance l'a beaucoup perturbé.

-Oh... et est-ce que... est-ce que ça risque de lui rappeler ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là avec son père ?

-Ça l'a sans doute plus bouleversé qu'il ne veut le laisser paraître, mais il semble surmonter la difficulté.»

Harry soupira et tourna de nouveau la tête vers le couloir par lequel était censé arriver Tom.

«Néanmoins, il ne faudrait pas en oublier les bonnes nouvelles, reprit Dumbledore.

-Les bonnes nouvelles ?

-Oui. J'ai reçu ceci il y a deux jours, dit-il en montrant une enveloppe envoyée par l'Université de Cambridge à l'intention de Tom.

-Est-ce que c'est... ?

-Les admissions ne sont pas encore pour tout de suite, mais j'ai reçu une lettre similaire m'indiquant que Cambridge serait heureuse de compter dans ses rangs un brillant élève venant d'un milieu défavorisé.

-Alors c'est pour les entretiens ? Il a réussi à passer la première sélection ? Demanda Harry encore éberlué devant la lettre.

-On dirait bien, répondit le directeur, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes.

-Et... et pour la bourse ? S'il ne l'obtient pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

-Oh et bien, je pense qu'il a des chances de l'avoir, mais dans la mesure où la bourse seule ne suffirait pas à couvrir l'entièreté des dépenses, j'ai prévu depuis un bout de temps déjà de l'aider financièrement jusqu'à la fin de ses études.

-Vous feriez ça pour lui ? S'étonna Harry.

-Bien sûr. Tom est un élève extrêmement brillant, bien qu'un peu imprévisible par moment. Il fera tout pour atteindre son but et il ne s'en portera que mieux. Et puis je suis sûr que, prévoyant comme vous êtes, vous y aviez vous-même déjà songé, non ? Demanda-t-il avec malice en avisant l'imperméable qu'Harry tenait sur ses genoux.

-Oh... et bien euh... oui, à vrai dire, lâcha-t-il avec un petit rire. On ne peut rien vous cacher.»

Dumbledore lui offrit un large sourire en guise de réponse, puis annonça qu'il allait chercher un café au distributeur à l'entrée de l'hôpital avant de s'éclipser. Quelques secondes après, Harry vit Tom s'avancer dans le couloir en compagnie d'un infirmier costaud en blouse blanche et pantalon de la même couleur. Le jeune homme avait l'air fatigué et Harry constata qu'il était surpris de le voir, ses yeux reflétant un vif étonnement.

«Monsieur Dumbledore ? Lui demanda l'infirmier.

-Ah non, répondit Harry. Il est parti chercher un café. Je l'accompagne, précisa-t-il.

-Hum. Bon je n'ai pas trop le temps alors vous lui direz qu'il faut qu'il signe ce papier et qu'il le rende à l'accueil, d'accord ?

-Entendu.»

Harry prit la feuille de sortie et la posa sur un des sièges, tandis que l'infirmier s'en retournait à son travail. Tom et lui étaient maintenant seuls dans ce couloir, chacun jaugeant l'autre et n'osant se rapprocher.

«Tu vas bien ? Demanda Harry pour briser la glace.

-Moi ça va, et toi ? Lui répondit le jeune homme en montrant son abdomen.

-Oh bien, ce n'était pas trop grave en fin de compte.

-Hum, ça saignait quand même beaucoup, fit-il remarquer.

-J'ai toujours eu une mauvaise coagulation, plaisanta Harry.»

Tom sourit mais ne bougea pas d'un iota, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Harry se souvint des nombreuses fois où il avait dû faire le premier pas avec lui. Le jeune homme était doué pour flirter et voler quelques baisers, mais beaucoup moins pour tenter un réel rapprochement. Ce fut donc Harry qui s'avança vers lui et passa une main fébrile dans son dos pour l'attirer vers lui. Tom se laissa presque tomber contre lui et posa son front contre son épaule, profitant de cet instant de répit bien mérité.

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi avant de se séparer pour s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre sur les sièges en plastiques.

«Tiens, j'ai ça pour toi, dit Harry en lui tendant l'enveloppe que Dumbledore lui avait laissé.

-Hum, merci, dit-il en la mettant dans sa poche sans l'ouvrir.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est ?

-Ça vient de Cambridge. Je l'ouvrirai plus tard.

-Tu peux l'ouvrir maintenant tu sais. Dumbledore a reçu une confirmation par courrier aussi. C'est positif, Tom. Ils veulent que tu passes les entretiens, lui annonça Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Ah.

-Tu n'es pas content ?

-Si, si, répondit Tom sans conviction.

-On ne dirait pas pourtant. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?»

Le jeune homme soupira et tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

«J'ai reçu une réponse positive de l'Université de Londres il y a deux semaines.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda Harry.

-Je sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, tu rêves d'aller à Cambridge pas à Londres...»

Tom soupira encore une fois et lui jeta un regard dur. Le même regard que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu à l'orphelinat, lorsqu'il était venu en vue d'adopter avec Ginny. Harry n'arriver pas à croire qu'ils allaient avoir leur première dispute le jour de leurs retrouvailles, dans ce couloir vide et déprimant.

«Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Oh vraiment ? Alors Dumbledore a dû se tromper lui aussi j'imagine ?

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas de ce vieux gâteux.

-Tom ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'exclama Harry.

-Oh parce que maintenant tu es un modèle de vertu et de politesse ? Dit-il d'un ton venimeux.

-Tom, enfin...

-Tu ne comprends jamais rien de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?»

Il se leva et laissa éclater un rire forcé et sans joie.

«Tu ne comprends jamais rien, répéta-t-il dans un murmure, avant de tourner les talons.

-Tom ! Reviens !»

Harry lui courut après et le rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Il le colla contre le mur, retenant une grimace quand il sentit la douleur de sa blessure se raviver.

«Tom, arrête. Si je ne comprends pas, alors parle-moi» dit-il doucement.

Il attendit que le jeune homme se calme, mais il ne semblait toujours pas vouloir décrocher un mot. Harry avait l'impression que quelque chose se jouait à cet instant précis, que s'il ne réussissait pas à désamorcer la bombe, Tom partirait s'en se retourner. Il repensa à leurs discussions à propos de l'avenir du jeune homme. Il avait l'air si passionné quand il parlait du programme de mathématiques de Cambridge, puis à moment donné il avait ajouté qu'il ne serait probablement pas pris et qu'il voulait demander l'Université de Londres.

Soudain, Harry comprit ce que Tom était en train de faire. Il essayait désespérément de prétendre n'avoir aucune envie d'aller à Cambridge parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de partir.

«Tu sais ça ne change rien pour moi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je serai fier de toi que tu ailles à Cambridge ou ailleurs. Et je serai toujours là. Mais je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ton rêve sur un coup de tête.

-Ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête, gronda Tom contre lui, crispant ses mains dans son dos alors qu'Harry l'avait à nouveau pris dans ses bras.

-Peut-être, mais c'est stupide, parce que ça ne change rien.

-Arrête de répéter ça, tu sais bien si !

-Non, Tom. Écoute... Je n'ai aucune attache, juste une vieille bicoque pleine de pièces qui ne me servent à rien. Ça ne change rien, je te le promets.

-Tu me le promets vraiment ? Si tu me mens juste pour me faire partir je te haïrai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, dit-il en dardant un regard noir sur lui.

-Je te le promets. Vraiment.»

Ils se regardèrent un moment en chien de faïence avant que Tom franchisse les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour presser avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand il s'éloigna à nouveau pour reprendre son souffle, Harry dit d'une voix taquine :

«Je savais pas qu'on en était déjà aux grandes déclarations.

-Harry... juste, tais-toi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche.»

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés dans le couloir, toujours aussi vide pour leur plus grand bonheur. Puis Harry décida qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller à la rencontre de Dumbledore, qui semblait s'être perdu vu le temps qu'il mettait pour un simple café. Ils ne le trouvèrent pas près du distributeur et se dirigèrent alors vers l'accueil.

«Ah oui le monsieur à la longue barbe ! S'exclama la secrétaire. Il a dit avoir une affaire urgente et il a laissé ça pour vous, dit-elle en tendant à Harry une feuille de papier plié en quatre.

-Ah, merci, répondit-il. Et pour les papiers ?

-Mr Dumbledore m'a dit que vous le remplaceriez. Il suffit que vous signez la feuille de sortie et vous pourrez y aller.

-D'accord, tenez.

-Merci bien. Au revoir, et prenez soin de vous Mr Riddle.»

Tom la gratifia d'un signe de tête nonchalant, tandis qu'Harry lisait le message du directeur.

.

_«Je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous avoir laissés un peu d'intimité ce soir._

_Les examens de fin d'année sont pour bientôt, aussi c'est là l'un de vos derniers week-ends en tête à tête jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Tom va devoir travailler encore plus dur s'il veut intégrer Cambridge à la rentrée._

_Prenez-soin de lui et ramenez-le lundi matin sans faute._

_Mes amitiés, A.D.»_

_._

Malgré la perspective de devoir mettre un terme à leurs rendez-vous nocturnes pendant un temps, Harry se sentit le cœur léger quand il sortit de l'hôpital, Tom serré contre lui, avec la perspective de passer trois jours dans les bras de son amant.

Finalement, Harry ne lui avait pas demandé pour quelle raison il avait ramassé le canif de Ronald quand celui-ci était à terre. Il se fichait de la réponse au fond. Tom était fragile, il le savait. Quoiqu'il ait pu penser faire ce jour-là, Harry comprenait.

Si l'avenir semblait être incertain quelques semaines auparavant, il l'attendait maintenant avec impatience.

.

* * *

><p>Voilà mes petits farfadets, ça sent vraiment la fin cette fois !<p>

L'épilogue arrive d'ici quelques jours le temps de le revoir un peu. Comme vous pouvez le constater la fin ne répond pas à tout. On ne revoit pas Ginny, ni aucun des Weasley. On ne sait pas non plus si Harry va rencontrer Regulus, ni comment ça va se passer. On ne sait pas si Harry va vraiment renouer avec certains de ses anciens amis, etc. Mais bon tout ça appartient à votre imagination maintenant parce que ce n'est pas moi qui vais le raconter.

L'épilogue sera centré sur Tom et Harry, leur vie quelques temps après l'histoire. Pour le moment il est à l'état de brouillon, du coup préférez-vous un épilogue plutôt court (genre 1000-2000 mots) ou aussi long que ce chapitre (autour des 4000) ?

A bientôt pour le point final ! ;)


End file.
